The Infinit Hero of pilots and aliens
by Artzilla406
Summary: this is the same crossover but with zack in it
1. Chapter 1

Vilgax and his allies is marching though bellwood with his drones that they are tearing the town but ben and zack here came in to see the evil villains.

Zack: he don't know when to call it quit.

Ben: you're telling me, we've been fighting him for a while and he never stops.

Zack: and he think bringing albedo, pyschobos, pyschon, the four bounty hunters, hex, and charmcaster will help him win this time?

Zack: well let's get this over with.

Ben: right behind you bro.

They charge at the two and they slap there trixes and change, ben change into a blue monkey with four arms and six eyes, he is wearing a green belt on his chest with the omnitrix on his chest, zack change into big white rooster with blue strap on his chest, blades on his arms and has a mask, black shorts and has the ultimatrix on his chest.

?: **SPIDERMONKEY!**

?: **POSITIVE KICKEN HAWK!**

Vilgax: tennyason! Orion! So nice you to came and meet your doom.

P. kicken hawk: well then, bring it on!

Spidermonkey: (monkey screech) let's do this!

As they charge at the villains, Spidermonkey shoot out webs from his tail quickly making some of them blind a little then P. Kicken hawk using his hands and kicks to hit some of them and dodge it even the drones and break them apart piece by piece even spidermonkey webbing all the drones and threw them to the villains and exploded sent them flying to the ground.

P. kicken hawk: this is getting easy and I'm not breaking a sweat.

Pyschobos: (fire his beams) let's see how well you do againts us!?

Spidermonkey and P. kicken hawk dodge it, then spidermonkey use his we as a swing at kicken hawk to launch him at pyschobos to roundhouse kicken him to the air and crashed down with some drones.

P hicken hawk: like I said.

Spidermonkey: ready to give him vilgax? Your allies and drones can't take us down (screech like a monkey)

Vilgax: you'll be surprised when you have some cards up your sleeve.

He then pull out a detonator and press it then crushed it.

P. kicken hawk: what did you do?!

Vilgax: well, it's just a black hole bomb that is rigged to explode this galaxy.

Spidermonkey: are you crazy?! That will killed everybody!

P. Kicken hawk: including you! Even you won't survive!

Vilgax: so be it, if I can't rule this galaxy then I'll destroy it!

Spidermonkey and P. kicken hawk turn back to normal.

Zack: I don't think so (make an energy bubble to trap vilgax and his allies) this device gonna blow any minute.

Ben: we need to think fast!

Zack look at that device and notice the core is glowing green.

Zack: a nuclear power source! I got it!

He slammed his ultramatrix then a blue flashed as he change into a metal golem with silver coating and has the red scar and the ultimatrix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE NRG!**

Then P. NRG got out of the suit to show a living humanoid blue and silver man with a jack o lantern face as he zoom in burn the black hole machine and grab the nuclear.

Ben: zack! What you doing?!

p. NRG: Something I learn from the best, brother and I'll never forget you.

Then a bright light shines at the area making ben cover his eyes as G ate it then as soon the light shines down as ben see that zack, vilgax and his allies and drones and even his ship are gone.

Ben: (eyes wide in horror) no...ZACK!

Max: (came by and put his hand on his shoulder) he is a great and brave family member, we will never forget his actions or what he did today for everyone's safety.

Ben: and a great brother to me, I hope he's up there resting in peace.

Max: he sure is.

 **With zack**

As zack landed at the ground as he grunt a little and getting up dusting himself.

Zack: Never gonna do that again, if I do, don't know what next will happen.

He then take a look around and he is not in Bellwood.

Zack: okay either I'm from somewhere far from Bellwood or another world, (he sniff the air and look the area) yep another world. Guess I'm hard to kill.

?: excuse me but what are you doing here?

Zack: huh?

As zack turn around and see a tall woman who has long black hair. She's also said to possess good fashion sense and the way she carries herself is seen as being regal, like a high-borne lady. A teaching outfit consists of a formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, green tie, stockings and high heeled shoes.

Zack: (bow a little) my name is zackery masayoshi Orion, but I prefer Zack or z , I'm lost and new around this place and area.

?: I spotted you falling from the sky and I see you here unharmed.

Zack: _well at least she won't find me crazy when I tell her_ , I'm from another dimension, and May I ask if you don't mind what your name is since I introduce you my name.

?: the names chifuyu orimora, and I can already tell that you're not from around here.

Zack: how about somewhere private and some people you can trust to know this as well, I'll give you the details and you give me one about this world and what business you're in, as I can tell you can train some people to physical and mental at some school to some technology even people from different country. (Chifuyu small smile)

chifuyu: your quick mr orion, follow me.

Zack: okay.

They went to a school that is an island and some building around.

Zack: _interesting, and island for a school not bad._

Chifuyu: this is the I.S academy, we train women to hone there skills and pilot the infinite stratos

Zack: infinite stratos? Like some type of armor and weapon system design?

Chifuyu: that's correct.

Zack: tell me more about it.

Chifuyu: Abbreviated as IS, they are powered exoskeletons, which were originally meant for outer space exploration. Designed by Tabane Shinonono, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, thus threatening to destabilize the world. When the IS was first proposed it was scoffed at and few people paid it any attention. A month later, a "mysterious" hacker hacked the military missile bases and ships all over the world launching 2341 ballistic and cruise missiles towards all major cities in Japan. The world's first and only IS sortied and neutralized 1221 of the missiles with a sword and shot down the rest with energy weapons -something no country in the world had the technology of producing.

Zack: I see, even in the wrong hands can do this?

Chifuyu: indeed

Zack: anything else?

Chifuyu: This IS was later code named "White Knight". Its faceless pilot claimed no allegiance to any worldly nations and was attacked by several major world powers seeking to capture or destroy it. The White Knight fended off its attackers, destroying 207 next gen fighter aircraft in the process, as well as disabling 7 aircraft carriers and their naval escorts. It also destroyed 8 weaponized military spy satellites.

The IS showed that it was capable of generating a nigh invulnerable shield barrier, 100% optical camouflage, hyper-sonic speeds and capable pulling off insane high G maneuvers while seemingly unaffected by gravity induced blackout/red-outs and also space flight. The "White Knight" IS was never seen again after the incident and its pilot's identity remain a secret to the general public.

Zack: that one hell of an unknown enemy.

Chifuyu: yes, Faced with such an overpowering weapon, the nations of the world enacted the "Alaska Treaty", which stated that the IS would never be used for military combat and that existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation for dominating the others.

The introduction of the IS does, however, have a major effect on society. As it can only be operated by women, the power balance between men and women is broken, with women coming to dominate society over men

Zack: no man ever pilot an IS huh? Okay now I get and understand of this world and I figure you use to pilot one by training hard from some years and retire and taking a job of this school.

Chifuyu: yes, I was in a championship until my little sister got captured so I have to lose by defalt, now I'm a teacher in this accadamy.

Zack: you have a sister?

Chifuyu: her name is ichiya and she the first year first in this school.

Zack: I have a brother who help me a long time ago, and what you did is the right thing and important then a championship, good job.

Chifuyu: thank you, let me introduce you to someone.

They walked to see a woman who's has short green hair with matching colored eyes and wears glasses. While around average height, she has a voluptuous figure and wearing a revealing yellow dress with short sleeves and knee high boots.

?: oh hello chifuyu (turn her head to zack as she blush a little) um who's your f-friend?

Chifuyu: this is zackry orion, he'll be joining your classroom

zack: hello miss...

?: Maya Yamada

zack: hello miss yamada, is very nice to meet you and since I'm your new student ,hope we can get along.

Maya: I-I hope so too, please take your seat until the class arrives

zack: okay , (turn chifuyu) I'll explain everything about me and what I'm from later on and to make some condition.

chifuyu: very well, if you see my sister make sure to help around with her, she'll be new here

Zack nodded then she then left the classroom leaving maya and Zack alone.

Maya: (blush a little) u-um... so uh, h-how are you doing?

Zack: pretty good and getting use of this here since now I'm the only male in a girl's school.

Maya: well yeah, there is nothing in history that a male can operate an I.S

Zack: well they do now, if I wanted to fit in and be a bit of a problem of girls gonna hear this, after all I'am from another dimension.

Maya: what, you're from another dimension? Where?

Zack: well earth and is different, and let me show you about it and I'm not just a human something different and kinda special.

Zack come close to her as she blushes a bit more then transfer info of what zack said and how he got here by put his finger to her forehead, which her eyes wide and shocked.

Zack: so there you have it.

Maya: wow.

zack: I want you to tell that to chifuyu, anyway I'm gonna built my own IS.

Maya: are you sure? You need a core and you need to know how to make one too.

Zack: oh when it comes to tech I can do they impossible, not my first rodeo in different worlds (show his ultramatrix) I got some tools and other ways to do it, I don't wanna feel left out and about to make history, as the first male IS pilot.

Maya: you got a point.

zack: got some place that I can turn my work miss yamada?

Maya: well, at my desk or at the teachers' lounge

zack: (smile) that will do and thanks for the help, your very smart and great to help out.

Maya then blush red hot and steam is coming out of her head and ears.

Maya's thought: _he is so cute and handsom! I wish I was a teen again!_

 **Timeskip**

As at the I.S lab, zack is working and making of his own IS, chifuyu walked in to see what zack is doing.

Chifuyu: orion!

Zack: yes?

Chifuyu: Miss yamada told me that you're working on your personal I.S, explain why are you doing this?

Zack: just because this school is about girl and female pilot IS and not male doesn't mean I'm gonna be lefted out and I already get to know it as a quick learner of the IS's tech and this world a bit, so wanna to show some history as the first male IS pilot and curious to try or sometime face other IS pilot who are enemies or wanted to spare.

Chifuyu: yes, but make sure that you arrive in class mr orion, otherwise you're getting a lesson from me.

Zack: oh no need, and I'm already done (he press the button as glows and now part of his ultramatrix) and the lesson, that I have my ways (teleported away)

Chifuyu: (smile a bit) this should be interesting.

 **Timeskip**

At class all the girls are present that wearing white and some red line uniforms even a girl who looks like chifuyu except dark red eyes and have a low ponytail with a white bow. She wearing the same uniform except a skirt along black knee socks and White shoes as well.

Maya: ok class let's get started, I am your homeroom teacher miss maya yamada, (getting nervous) uh um, starting today your all respondents here in the I.S academy. Um, lets get to calling out names. Oh before that, you may come in now!

As zack came in and wearing a male IS uniform but only the shirt and that he wearing his same shirt, gloves, pants and hoodie coat jacket, which made the girls scream and have heart eyes, the girl with the nevy hair is blushing hard, the one with brown hair girl with the yellow bow is a little blushed, the blonde hair girl with the blue bandanna is looking at him.

Zack: what's up? The name zackery masayoshi orion but I go by zack or z and I'm half japanese and half American, I do hope we get along.

Girl 1: OH MY GOD! HE IS ADORABLE!

Girl 4: YOU THINK HE'S A PILOT TOO?!

Girl: 5: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S SO CUTE! I WANT TO HOLD HIM!

Zack look at the girl looks like chifuyu a bit.

Zack: _this girl must be ichiya, seem she a rookie more than I am._

Ichiya: (blush a little) _he's looking at me, HE'S LOOKING AT ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_

Chifuyu: QUIET DOWN! (Everyone stopped screaming) mr orion will be in this class, now will you take a seat next to miss orimora?

Zack: very well.

He sit next to her as she blush then zack look around then look at the blond girl, the brown hair girl as well even other girls are all giggling at him and waving at him as he begin to listen and pay attention to Maya.

As the class continued zack is writing the info and learning it even already get it but for ichiya…

Ichiya thoughts: this active whatever and that wide area contraption what does that even mean?! Don't tell me I need to memorize all this stuff! (Turn zack who's doing it well) oh how can I impress zack now if I can't do this.

Maya: you have any question miss ourima? (Make ichiya snapped back out of thoughts)

Ichiya: um well I…

Maya: (smile) well if you do have any questions just ask me okay, I'm your teacher after all.

Ichiya: (raze her hand) um well…

maya: yes? Don't be shy.

Ichiya: I don't understand any of it!

Maya: what?! Not any of it? Is anyone else here who doesn't understand what we covered so far?

Everyone in the class didn't say anything and chifuyu walked up to ichiya.

Chifuyu: oromira, did you read the reference manual before school started?

Ichiya: um, are you talking about that big one?

Chifuyu: that's right, didn't it say required reading?

Ichiya: yeah but I accidentally thew it away.

Chifuyu: (slam her book at her head) I'll get you a new copy then and expect you to have the whole thing memorized within a week.

Ichika: that big book within a week?!

Chifuyu: (glare at her) what did I say?

Ichika: (drop her head) yes, ma'am.

Maya: well them, let's continue with class please turn to page 12 in your textbooks.

Zack: _feel bad about her since the new day, Guess I'll help her out._

Everyone continue with the class then after class zack then go see ichiya as she turn around.

Zack: hey, you must be ichiya which is chifuyu's little sister, nice to meet you (smile)

Ichiya: oh um, hi and how'd know sis?

Zack: let's just say she found me and help me enter this school even I'm the first male pilot the IS.

Ichiya: yeah, it's amazing

Zack: so have a hard time as a new student.

Ichiya: yeah and I feel so embarrassed.

Zack: don't wordy you just new around this and I'll back you up even i maybe new here but what i come from I learn the best and planing this.

Ichiya: thanks, even I found the IS and I pilot it.

Zack: wow that awesome, I already built my own IS.

Ichiya: no way! You build one yourself?!

Zack: yeah and it's done, I do well of tech even new one I learn well at it, just a thinker for a thinker.

Ichiya: really?! Thank you!

Zack: yeah and how'd you got your own IS?

Ichiya: it's kind of a hand-me-down.

Zack: well as long you're doing well. (Eye smile while grin)

Ichiya blush a bit as a blond girl came.

Blond girl: may I have a moment?

Zack: oh hello, can I help you miss?

Blond girl: well you have some manners, yes I would like to have a talk with you, and you read that book fast and a head of the subject in class.

Zack: okay, I'm new around here and Where i am is somewhere I do both physical and mental, my name is zack orion and you are if don't mine since I'm from far and get to know you.

?: oh my yes, we should get along my name is cecilia alcott, England Representative contender, you must be the only boy who can pilot an I.S am I correct?

Zack: yes, I'm both half japanese and half american, I built my very own IS pilot.

Cecilia: well, I must say I'm impressed.

Cecilia: well, I must say I'm impressed. (Turn ichiya) excuse me.

Ichiya: huh? (Out of her thought about zack)

Cecilia: what sort of response is that?! You should be honored that I bothered speaking to you in the first place, don't you should behave in a more appropriate manner like zackery dear?

Zack: zackery dear?

Cecilia: _oh dear,_ I-i meant zackery that's what I meant.

Zack: okay, even I don't mind though.

Ichiya: look I'm sorry but I don't even know you okay?

Cecilia: (glared) you don't know who I am?! I'm Cecilia Alcott England Representative contender, the one is going to…

Ichiya: hold on, hold on, hold on. (Raised her hand) I have a question.

Cecilia: well it's the responsibility of nobles to answer queries from a lower classes do go ahead.

Ichiya: you're a Representative contender got it what does that mean?

As the girls did an anime fall and zack sigh while faceplam

Zack: what she said are elite whose are chosen and I'm guessing from her country.

Cecilia: that's absolutely right, (turn ichiya while frowning) this is unbelievable! I can only hope that every Japanese girl is not this utterly devoid of knowledge I mean having more than common sense honestly.

Zack: (sweatdropped) you must be proud of it.

Ichiya: are you going to tell me or you don't know either besides zack?

Cecilia: they are the chosen elites to be selected by their country to represent in there I.S pilot, surely you be able to do that able alone.

Ichiya: when you put it that way, it make senses.

Cecilia: that's right I am one of the elites it's a true miracle and good fortune you get to be in the same homeroom with someone like me, oh what an incredibly lucky both of you are, (turn ichiya) dose that not get thought your thick skull of yours?

Ichiya: I got it, I just got lucky

Zack: hey now, no need to that, she's new here.

Cecilia: very well zackery (she realize something then turn ichiya and glared) wait are you making fun of me now?

Ichiya: hey you're the one who just said that how lucky we are.

Cecilia: first of all I like to know how you manage to enter this school with no knowledge of anything, I heard you pilot without training or knowing it wasn't built I.s for you, you've been terrible at it.

Zack: so is there a problem of me pilot an IS since I'm a male.

Cecilia: oh no zackery.

Zack: okay.

Cecila: in any case, since I'm so remarkable I can still find you in my heart to be considerate towards people such as yourself, so if you do have questions I won't mind answering them for them if you tears in your eyes after all, I did defeated an instructor in some exam which means I'm among they elites.

Ichiya: um I defeated the instructor too.

Cecilia: what?!

Ichiya: um maybe it wasn't really defeat, well when the instructor charge at me I dodged she smashed into the wall and kaboom.

Zack: wow that was awesome.

Ichiya: (smile) oh thanks.

Cecilia: bu-but I thought I was the only one!

Zack: well now there's a second.

Cecilia: well, at least there's a second I'll be fine, for now. (Face to ichiya) are you telling me that you defeated they instructor?!

Ichiya:(raised hand in defense) hey now, let's calm down okay?

Cecilia: calm?! How can I be calm with this insult?!

Then the bell ring.

Cecilia: we will be continuing this conversation later (point to ichiya) do you understand?

Then she turn to zack as she smile and wink at him which he blush a little.

Cecilia: I'll be seeing you later zackery~. (Walk away)

Zack: uh, okay, seeyah ceci. (Wave his hand)

As ichiya getting jealous and frown at her.

Ichiya's thought: there is no way I'm losing to her!

Zack: so ichiya, who the girl with black and green ribbon? She seems looking at the window.

Ichiya: oh, that's my childhood friend houki shinonono.

Zack: I see, And don't worry of what Cecilia said, I'm sure your great of using IS make you more badass.

She then blush again and start talking gibberish.

Zack: (chuckle) _she cute, even I can see how her and her sister got their looks._

 **Timeskip**

Zack was finding his room which is number 1025 from his paper.

Zack: well this is it, hope my roommates ain't a gossiper like the girls, here we go.

He about to open the door knob stop and smirk while playfully stick his tongue

Zack's thought: nah! Like that happen, i seen anime and manga like this and I'm not that kind of guys by that situation. (He knocked on the door and out of thoughts) excuse me, my name is Zack Orion and I'll be your roommate, hope I'm not interpreting.

?: oh no, I'm just finishing up

Then the door open to reveal houki drying her hair and has her towel on her body.

Zack: hello, you must be houki that ichiya told me.

Houki: uh, (knowtest that she is her towel) AH! DON'T LOOK!

As she notice zack has a blind folded his eyes

Zack: is alright, I was quick enough to blind fold myself. (She sigh in relief)

Houki: at least you are quick, let me change, don't beck

Zack: houki I'm a gentlemen and I have respect for womans and their privaty, all guys who are perv and no respect to womans are rogue and disgrace of traitorous worms, So I would never do that in my entire life.

Houki was a little surprised but focused on getting dressed which is wearing a kendo uniform.

Houki: okay you can look now.

Zack remove the blind fold and look.

Zack: (smile) oh yout do kendo huh? Sweet, I can tell you're pretty good with swords.

Houki: been training from my whole life along with ichiya.

Zack: I see, I do well at some swords too, if you want to I can spare and teach you some new tricks.

Houki: okay but I'm pretty good at kendo.

Zack: okay, so which bed your taking?

Houki: I'm taking the one near the window.

Zack: fine by me, any ground rules? Since we're roommate and sharing the room.

Houki: in the matter of fact yes, I like to take shower in 7:00 and 8:00 p.m. and you use it to 8:00 to 9:00.

Zack: fine by me, and I like your ribbon, you look cute.

Houki blushed a little

Zack: does this school have a boy's bathroom for toilet? Since don't know if they have toilet in their own room.

Houki: they only have girls so you have to use the dorm ones.

Zack: okay and you don't mind if I unpacked something

Houki: uh sure

Zack: thanks

He pull a device but first snap his room of a sound barrier then press the device button and now there's a door on the wall.

Zack: a door for my laboratory, bathroom, training and extra room around my stuff.

Houki: you made all of this?

Zack: yeah and some help a while ago but I built some, wanna come in and see?

Houki: sure, but my sister can make things you won't believe.

Zack: I can tell, and I can make that is not earth technology.

Houki: okay.

she went inside then see a lot as bathroom, training section , dojo, weapons room, super computer, TV flat screen , hidden cameras , some robots, a fridge, clothing, some many doors, and some laboratory which houki is awe and eyes wide of shocked.

Zack: surprised? (she nodded, then he close her mouth) be careful, you'll attract flys, also This is my work and fun even I already built my own IS to pilot.

Houki: you made one?!

Zack: yeah.

Houki: that's amazing, my sister made lots of I.S's

Zack: that sound great, your sister have an amazing talent.

Houki: yeah (frown a little while muttered and head down a little)

Zack notice it.

Zack: something wrong between your sister? I mean if you don't wanna talk about it, I understand.

Houki: thanks, and you said technology that not earth?

Zack: yeah, not only earth but alien technology, I trusted you if you believe me that I'm from another world that alien and human existed even I'm a super hero with a brother.

Houki: okay.

Zack: wow, I'm glad you don't think I'm insane and making this stuff up. (houki smile)

Houki: hey when you said you build an I.S from scratch I can believe it.

Zack: yeah that's true, do you have your own IS?

Houki: no, not yet.

Zack: well then let's had back to our room.

Got out and close the door.

Zack: ichiya told me you won at the national kendo tournament, you're awesome! (Thumbs up) I bet you be a great swordsgirl ever.

Houki: what?! How did she know that?

Zack: she said about read it at the newspaper, something wrong I said?

Houki: no, no, no it's just, she told me when we finally see each other and wonder why she read that newspaper?!

Zack: I don't know.

Houki: anyway, we should get to bed

Zack: okay.

As he get to bed as houki look at him while blush and smile even see his ocean/sky eyes.

Houki: _his eyes, there so amazing but fill with something, why can't I stop looking at them?_

 **The next day**

houki and zack are sitting next to each other while they are eating in the cafeteria then ichiya came in.

ichiya: hey houki, hey zack.

Zack: morning.

Houki: hey ichiya.

The girls are all giggling to see zack.

Zack: ah slag.

Then three girls came by, one has black short hair, the other red hear with pony tails, and the last one is wearing a fox like hoodie.

Zack: Hi there.

Black hair girl: hi, can we sit with you?

Zack: I don't know (turn ichiya and houki) what you two think?

Ichiya: um, sure go right ahead.

Houki: go ahead.

Zack: (turn to the three and smile) okay.

As they smile and sit next to him, the girls are getting a little jealous that they are too shy to ask him to sit next to him.

Girl 48: oh man we should of ask him sooner.

Yellow hoodie girl: so, my name is honne nohotoke

Zack: likewise and I like your fox costume.

Honne: oh thank you, and it's just my hoodie.

Black hair girl: my name is Sayuka Yorutake.

Red head girl: and my name is yuzu tanimoto.

Zack: zack orion at your service, which you three heard of me. (smile)

honne: yep, every girl here heard about you.

Zack: well hope I avoid fangirls or gossip but you three along with ichiya, houki and Cecilia are okay in my book.

Yuzu: aw, no problem

Sayuka: do you have your own IS?

Zack: yes, I built it myself.

Honne: oh wow.

Ichiya: seem Zack making some friends (turn houki with a mad face but jealousy) are you okay ?

Houki: I'm fine

Ichiya: but with the mad face on it?

Houki: deal with it

Ichiya: well okay houki-

Houki: don't use my first name!

Ichiya: (sigh) miss Shinonono

Zack: everything alright you two? (Turn ichiya and houki)

Houki: it's fine.

Zack: alright and hey houki, after school perhaps you and I can spare at kendo, I like to see your skills.

Houki: sure i like that, _yes! Alone with zack!_

Ichiya's thoughts: _what's with her?_

Zack: so who room you share ichi?

Ichiya: oh just a girl and you?

Zack: houki.

Ichiya: oh well hope you two are getting along.

Zack: oh we are.

Ichiya: (turn houki) how come you let zack called your first name and I can't?

She then glare at her spooking her in the poses.

Ichiya: n-never mind.

Sayuka: so, how did you get in?

Zack: let's just say is a secret for now until the time come. _I know ichiya have luck with the IS but my guess that she need more training and some way in a fight._

Then chifuyu came whose white jogging suit and clap her hand for attention.

Chifuyu: less talking and more chewing! Pilots have to eat quickly and efficiently! I'm the freshman supervisor, anyone who late for class will do 10 laps around the school!

Ichiya: (smile) _now I get it, no wonder she hardly came home._

Zack: (smile) _oh wow, she is busy and awesome even look so beautiful._

 **Timeskip**

Chifuyu: in two weeks from today you'll be asked to choose your representative for the class tournament, a class representative not only competes in the tournament but also attends student council meetings and committee meetings essentially it's your class leader okay? I will now take nominations, any suggestions?

Girl 9: I'd like to nominate orion. (Raised her hand)

Girl 4: same with oruima (raised her hand as well)

Zack: wait what?

Ichiya: huh?

Girl 3: dude I think that's a good idea too.

Zack: what, I don't think I'm fit to lead.

Ichiya: you do?

Chifuyu: so is there anyone else? If not he'll be elected without a vote.

Ichiya: what a minute what if I don't want to it.

Then Cecilia get up from her seat.

Cecilia: I do not approve of this! This type of selection is utterly unacceptable it would be shameful to have a boy as our class representative you can't possibly expect that I, cecilia alcott should have to deal with that humiliation for an entire year is the best place to simply lining in a country with such an underdeveloped level of culture is unbearably painful is someone like myself oh the agony!

Ichiya: well your country doesn't have that many things to brag about either, hows England won the world's worst cuisine reward.

Cecilia: oh! We English have many many delicious dishes I can't believe you have the audacity to insult my country!

As ichiya glared at her as Zack and chifuyu smile

Ceceila: This calls for a dual! (point at ichiya)

Ichiya: fine by me it'll be easier than debating.

Cecilia: (walk up to her) and if you should have lose to me on purposes to make you my servant no I shall make you my slave.

Zack: Alcott!

Which make Cecilia, ichiya, and the girls flinch but surprise chifuyu a bit as Cecilia turn to see Zack's glared and his eyes narrow a little give everybody the chills.

Zack: don't ever go too far because of your pride, ichiya maybe new here along with me and have an IS she working on but I can see she can be a great opponent and pilot if she train and got help from friends. I don't mind you two do the dual but never go too far of making a slave will give a bad name to your country and you got a problem with Japanese people? (Eyes almost turn red)

Cecilia: well, not but beside you, Japanese boys are humors.

Zack: I don't appreciate that and even ichiya as I know she need a lot of practice and about her IS but I can see can never quit in a fight, don't go too far on my friends or I'll lose my respect as I thought you was better. (Sit down as cecilia feel a little sad)

Chifuyu: it looks like it's settled then, the competition will be staged in arena 3 which I believe is available monday. Orion, orimora and alcott I expect you to come fully prepared for combat.

Zack nodded.

As houki looked at ichiya at some worried and back at zack even look deeply in his eyes like pain, treated as a nobody, suffering and the lost.

Houki: _zack, what happen to you?_

 **Timeskip**

The next day in class with chifuyu and Maya.

Chifuyu: orimora, I'm afraid that it will be a while before your I.S is ready for you.

Ichiya: what?

Chifuyu: on the plus side do to certain, issues, the school will provide you with a personal I.S.

Zack: _that might be a problem for ichiya if she fight Cecilia with a personal IS_ (while reading a comic book but still listening)

Girl 32: what, a personal I.S and she is only a freshmen?

Girl 21: in other word the government are reporting this?

Girl 11: what about zack? Do he have his own IS too?

Chiguyu: yes he has, he made one himself.

That made the classmates gasp in shock then slowly turn to zack who's reading his comic book then nodded.

Zack: it's true, and is different in my style.

Girl 37: whoa, that's amazing!

Girl 11: what is it? Can we see it?

Zack: soon, considered it a surprise.

Ichiya: is having your own I.S is really that meager of a deal?

Cecilia: (smirk while crossing her arms) I'm actually relieved to hear that,(point at ichiya) after all the class relative selection match between you and I is already obvious, but it's simply not fair to see you using a training modal while I pilot my personal unit.

Ichiya: hold on your own I.S as well?

Cecilia: oh don't you know? Very well then, scents you're a commoner. I will have to explain. I Cecilia Alcott a glory written, in other word i have currently own my own personal IS. There are only 1467 IS in world one, so obviously those who have own uuni are personally are the elite of the elite are among puposation 7 billon!

Ichiya: only 1467? That's all?

Sayuka: that's because the essential component of all I.S technology the core is never been released, as a result there are only 1467 machines in the entire world, and doctor tabane shinonono has personally produced everyone one of this cores.

Ichiya: _wait, isn't that houki's sister?_

Girl 34: supposedly the I.S core is like a self-contained black box, it's because no one other than doctor shinonono can create them, but the thing is so for she refused to manufacturing within a certain number of course, therefore. Counrty cooperation are force to conduct their research devalopmate and training number of IS unit. But now Zack is the first to create his own IS.

Chifuyu: to complete our history lesion, personal I.S's units were originally only intended for those sponsored by governments or corporations, however your case is exceptional, therefore they wil provide you with a personal I.S for data collection perposes, is that all clear?

Ichiya: uh, I guess so.

ayuka: um excuse me mam, do you know miss Shinonono in are class related to doctor Shinonono ? By any chance?

Chifuyu: actually, your classmate is her yoynger sister.

Which they begin to gossip as there surprise which houki look mad and zack frown as getting up.

Zack: QUIET!

As the girls and houki is shocked even chirpy smile and Maya is surprise flinch of his voice sound demanded and scary a little.

Zack: I know is surprising their related by blood, but please keep your questions and gossiping to yourself. If you should tell houki don't wanna talk about it and you must understood her privacy, am i clear?

The girls: yes sir!

Zack: Good, (turn chifuyu) please excuse for that, they need to understand it'll annoyed or make one uncomfortable around of what they say. (Sit down while chifuyu nodded)

Houki smile at Zack for what he did.

Houki: _thank you zack_. (Smile)

Ichiya: _holy shit, that is terrifying!_ (Shiver)

Chifuyu: _not bad._ (Smirk a little)

Maya _: he can calm the class down, so cool._

Cecilia: _my word, that's a booming voice_ _._

Chifuyu: alright miss yamada , shall we start?

Maya: oh right now then, let's begin the class, everyone open your text book and we'll contiue from yesterday.

Ichiya: _I don't remember a bad blood between houki and tabane._

Maya: the I.S or infinite stratos to place a special energy barrior that operates as protection for it's pilot, the unit system have something similar conscious so some share dialogue and spent some time together, the two of you get to know each other. Depending how munch a pilot spent controlling an is, is begin to understand the user charactertic.

Ichiya: I just don't understand this (muttered to herself)

Maya: so your I.S is not only just a tool, instead think of it as your mechanical partner.

Zack: sweet, that how do with my machines (muttered himself)

Maya: Are there any other question so far?

Girl 25: yes ma'am! So do you mean partners, as in boyfriend and girlfriend?

Maya: oh I'm not sure! That is, (Looking at Zack then blush hard) I'm not expiries that way no. (Hold her checks and fantasize) but I wonder.

As the girl giggle even they tell she liking zack and even chifuyu suddenly wondering it to herself as her heartbeat every time looking at zack and starting to get to know him.

Ichiya and zack look at houki who still have her head turn.

 **After class.**

Zack and ichiya walked to houki

zack: (smile) hey houki how'd you doing?

Houki: I'm doing fine.

Zack: so you want ichiya to call you your last name but why me with your first name (houki smile)

Houki: let's just say it's thanks for not looking.

Zack: (smile) I'am a gentlemen of my word and your welcome that I made the girls stop gossip of you and your sister relationship.

Houki: thank you.

Ichiya: let's go eat lunch, anyone like to join us?

Honne: yes me!

Yuzu: oh oh! Me too!

Sayuka: I made my lunch but I'm coming too!

Ichiya: sure! We should all get along with out fellow classmate kay? (turn houki) you agree with me right? (didn't know as now houki is look upset)

Houki: I think I'll pass.

Ichiya: (smile) come on (grab her wrist) don't be such a grumpy face.

Houki: I already said no.

Ichiya: whould be better if zack come along? (which she realize it)

Zack: I know why your upset, our friend can came and you and I can have some lunch together.

Houki: (smile) then that case, I'll go.

Zack: sweet, and let ichiya call your first name, she is your childhood friend and sometime don't see the picture.

Ichiya: what do you mean?

Zack: nothing.

Houki giggle while ichiya is still confused.

Zack: (grin) alright then, let's go and get some grubs! (hold houki''s and ichyia's hand)

That made ichiya and houki blushed as he pull them to the cafeteria then zack, ichiya, houki, honne, yuzu, and Sayuka begin to eat as zack is next to houki.

Zack: nice isn't it?

Houki: yeah, it is.

Ichiya: so zack what that watch? it looks cool.

Zack: is called the ultramatrix, it allowed me to turn into a lots of aliens.

Honna: cool.

Zack: I'm not the only one, since my brother ben have it called hey omnitrix. He help me and got my a family with me and we both become a heroic duo against a lots of enemies and my own adventures too and ended up here because I save the world from ben's arch nemesis vilgax for making a black hole generator device to wipe out the galaxy and I stop it.

Yuzu: oh wow, your amazing.

Zack: eh is nothing, but in this world is amazing too and you girls pilot some badass armor and weapons with IS are amazing too.

Honna, yuzu and Sayuka giggles while houki blush and ichiya rub the back her head.

Ichiya: hey houki.

Houki: yeah what now?

Ichiya: would you willing to teach me more about the I.S? Cuz I think cecilia is going to beat me.

Houki: yeah because you let her provoke you.

Ichiya: yeah I know that, but please help me?

Zack: how about I'll join in, you need a lot of help before your own IS arrive.

Ichiya: thanks zack your the best(smile)

As houki frown as felt jealous.

Zack: I didn't forget our time with kendo training, after helping ichiya, (smile) it's just you and me.

houki smile again looking forward on being alone with him then hugged his arm which make ichiya, Honna, yuzu and Sayuka jealous.

Honna: hey, no far!

Yuza: hey! At least share him!

Sayuka: I want to hug him too!

Ichiya: what the hell houki?!

Zack: sorry girls, she first and I did but don't worry tomorrow ya'll next as I have my ways.

They all pouted

zack: come on you know I'll never forget and we all can share okay? (put on a puppy dog eyes and smile as they cant resisted even houki)

Honna: aw, how can I be mad at the face. (hugs him)

Yuza: curse you and your puppy eyes, how did you know it's secrets!

Sayuka: how is it possible?

Ichiya: can't...resist.

Houki: oh alright, (smile while hugged him tight) since your to cute.

 **Timeskip**

houki and zack are wearing kendo outfits and clashing with there bamboo swords which ichiya watch.

ichiya's thought: wow, zack is good, I can't believe that he can keep up with houki.

as they zack and houki hitting of their bamboo sowrds and dodging then zack make a speed thrust then as houki dodge side to side then houki blocking it then do a thrust too which then zack raised his sword fast and houki think quickly block it which struggle a bit.

zack: your really good houki.

Houki: thanks, your not half bad yourself.

As both away then charge in then their bamboo stick as she point it at his head then he point at her neck which they both smile.

Houki: your holding back are you?

Zack: I cant take someone worthy of kendo and sword, consider it a draw.

Houki: okay, but next time I'll win with my full power.

Zack: I'm counting on it.

as he shake her hand which she blush and smile.

Ichiya: wow zack, you was awesome! I didn't know your good of kendo.

Zack: been to some place and master of swords

Ichiya: m-master of swords?

Zack: yeah train hard by other teachers even use 3 sword style.

Ichiya: That's insane! No one alive can do that!

Zack: I'm a bit is and enough to do it and some I learn of TV be possible and how My invention and weapons are made in my style, and now ichiya is time for your training.

Ichiya: oh, okay.

Then houki and zack train ichiya of kendo, as zack was first doing of give her some few pointer and defense even close range and is hoyki turn to train her. As they strike there bamboo swords houki strike away making ichiya is taking a breather.

Zack: that should do for now.

Houki: okay, what in the hell is going on here?

Ichiya: what do you mean?

Houki: how did you let yourself get so weak? What clubs did you attend back at highschool?

Ichiya: the going home club, three years and perfect attendants.

Zack: maybe ichiya is a little rusty since is been awhile.

Houki: that doesn't excuse her, she needs the training needed for after the I.S.

Zack: I agree since she need to train her physical and think of mental before use and train the IS, Let's not push her harsh too far.

Houki: okay.

Ichiya: huh? But I thought you two training me of the I.S

Zack: you will after you'll be training with us everyday in school.

Ichiya: okay I guess.

Zack: don't worry ichi,(grin while eyes smile) I'll sure you'll win this one way or another and I'll wish you good luck.

Ichiya blushed when she see's his happy grin of a smile.

Ichiya: thanks zack

 **Timeskip**

As ichiya and houki changing in the girls locker room as ichiya see houki in a happy mood of her time spenting with Zack and he's not like other guys.

Ichiya: you seem in a good mood.

Houki: well…yeah, (in thought) _it was great!_

Ichiya: well I can't to see Zack's IS.

Houki: me too, but you need to work on your skills and training.

Ichiya: I know.

Houki: also there something about Zack by I look tohis eyes.

Ichiya: what'd you talking about?

Houki: I can see a pit of pain and a crying child in his eyes, like something took away his life. I don't know but I can feel like he endure it so munch and his lost.

Ichiya: should we talk about it to him?

Houki: no, if he wants to talk about it on his own, then we won't push it.

Ichiya: okay.

 **Timeskip**

zack, ichiya and houki are in the cockpit while chifuyu and maya are in the control center.

zack: well this is it, are you girls ready to see my IS?

Ichiya: yes please!

Houki: sure.

Zack: (grin) alright then, here we go! **APEX ONSALUGHT!**

Then he change, he is now wearing a black get wings with engines, red arms, legs with blue flames and blue hands and feet, he has a truck glass-like chest and his armor is knight style and glow red high light, which made ichiya's jaw dropped, houki amazed, chifuyu smiled and maya blushed and fantasize on zack holding her like a princess.

Zack: this is the apex onslaught a.k.a the goliath slayer!

Houki: you made that? (he nodded) that's amazing.

Ichiya: that's an amazing I.S.

Chifuyu: not bad, for his first.

Maya: oh my.

Zack: alright ichiya, let's get ready and I'll back you up when your own IS arrive.

Ichiya: right, (looking at Cecilia's IS in the screen) so that her personal IS, woah.

Maya: orimora! Orimora! Orimora! It's here, your personal I.S has just arrive.

Chifuyu: orimora you need to get ready at once, the amount of time we can use the arena is limited , you have to making your in the match yourself while orion will assist you.

Then the doors open to reveal a gray I.S with blue feet and lines which amaze ichiya.

Maya: this is orimoras personal I.S: the byakushki!

Zack: that's a nice ring to it.

Then ichiya wearing a dark blue skinsuit which reveal her legs and shoes then she front of the byakushki!

Chifuyu: hurry and get suited, this time is limited, we do formidding while the match is process.

When ichiya touch it she stop and gasp a little.

Houki: what's wrong?

Zack: you okay?

Ichiya: (remembers how she first touch an I.S unit) it's not like the first time I touched en I.S, there's something different.

Zack: I see is like you can feel it and understood it?

Ichiya: yes, there's something, familiar about it. I understand it, like it understand what it is, and it's purpose.

Chifuyu: so you intrust your life to it? Let it take control, the system will lockimize the rest.

The I.S start to unfold then ichiya hop in then begin to fold and merge, screens start to form in front of ichiyas eyes showing the body of the I.S, the energy meter and the functions of it.

Ichiya: byakushki, this is the byakushki.

maya: Cecilia alcott's I.S machine is called blue tears, is a long rank model I.S.

ichiya: blue tears got it.

Maya: in every I.S unit, their a feature of absolute defense, is primary function is always to protect the pilot's life during any attack, however that deployment cause your shield energy to badly defeated. Do you understand that?

Chifuyu: so ourima and orion, are you two feeling out to this?

Ichiya: yeah, peace of cake.

Zack: time to roll out!

Chifuyu: (smile) we'll see.

Ichiya: hey houki.

Houki: huh? Uh yeah?

Ichiya: here we go?

Zack: ready to be amaze of what my I.S can do?

Houki: yeah, you two win this.

Zack: we will, (turn ichiya) are you ready ichi?

Ichiya: (grin) yeah.

zack: and a way we go!

zack begin to fly but he phase threw the ceiling like a ghost.

Zack: whoops, almost spoil the surprise (continue to fly)

Houki: amazing.

Ichiya: I know, (move her I.S a little) I'm off!

Ichiya is now lunched off of the lunch pad to the outside field then flew up to see Cecilia, her blue tears is a blue, white and dark gray armor with four wings and hold sniper blaster gun.

Cecilia: jest to let you know this is your last chance!

Ichiya to do what?

Cecilia: it's obvious that I'm going to defeat you overwhelmingly so why not apologies to me right now? and I'll just might forgive you.

Ichiya: (activing detail around the blue tears) you cant really call that a chance.

Cecilia: oh I cant? Well to bad for you, now then.

Then ichiya see a warning told her to the her I.S

Cecilia: time to say goodbye!

She shot her sniper blaster of a blue energy suddenly some invisible shield like protected ichiya which surprise both of Cecilia and ichiya.

Cecilia: your I.S can do that?

Ichiya: that wasn't me.

Cecilia: then who was it?

Zack: I was.

Then zack turn of a cloaking device to revealed his shield like energy metal parts which Cecilia is shocked and awe of his I.S.

Cecilia: is that your I.S?!

Zack: yep, apex onslaught , but better known as goliath slayer.

Cecilia: no matter, I'm going to win this!

She then fire a lot but zack flying in great speed moving and dodging Cecilia's blast even make it so hard for Cecilia, ichiya, maya, houki and chifuyu to keep up with such fast movement.

Cecilia: now you two will dance for me, that's it dance to the waltz of cecilia alcoltt and blue tears are playing.

Then zack summon a bladed sword as he cut of one of cecilia's energy blast from her weapon by cut and deflect it.

Zack: let's see what you can handle me.

Cecilia: very well

She summon of small blue drones like begin to shoot but zack summon a long blaster machine then begin to fired as hitting some of the drones and cecilia dodge it but almost got hit.

Zack: how your holding up ichiya?

Ichiya: hanging on there! Where are my weapons?!

Then she see a selection of a sword.

Ichiya: that's all? Well is better then bare hands.

She drew it out while she dogged the stray lasers then zack summon a disc like morph of a bird fly to cecilia to deliver a sonic scream attack cause her to stumble and see zack shooting at her and the drones almost damage the armor.

Cecilia: what in blazes is that?!

Zack: you not the only one with drones, even i made them from my nano-machines as my attack drones are full of surprises.

Cecilia then continued to fire her beams as zack block them easily with his hand and his drones assist ichiya of blocking it then ichiya try to cut her but cecilia dodge it.

Cecilia: you two are the first opponents who made it this long.

Zack: and your IS are not half bad.

Cecilia: thank you but it's time for the finally!

Zack: same here!

She then fire her blue drones and they start firing at zack and ichiya again but to Cecilia and ichiya's surprise as zack summon a cannon missile shoulder then blasted 3 missile at the blue drones and exploded.

Zack: is that all you got?

Cecilia: (smile) well then zackery I implore your efforts but there are more then four!

Ichiya: ah crap!

Zack: look out!

Then she flip up two missile launchers from behind and fire at the both of them, ichiya is dogging one of them but it follows her and the other is following zack as the missile hit them and exploded.

Houki: Zack! Ichiya!

Maya surprise but not chifuyu as she smile.

Chifuyu: they IS save her, she just a little twit.

Maya: huh?

When the smoke cleared ichiya's armor has changed, her armor is now white with gold details and her wings have open more.

Then see zack's with his two big shield blade cover the blast as he deactivated.

Zack: nice ichiya, now you look really awesome.

Ichiya start to talk gibberish again.

Zack: (chuckle) anyway let's do this.

He summon a fusion cannon on his right arm and a sonic pulse cannon on his left arm.

Girl 53: what's happening?

Girl 21: ourima's IS has change.

Girl 16: and look how many weapon like orion have, he's full of surprises.

Cecilia: that can't be! that's your first shift ?!how could anyway who fought an entire battle with IS in a d-ox setting.

Ichiya: I'm not sure what the heck I'm doing, but is looks like, this IS has finally become my own. (look at her new sword) Yukihira? that's the Yukihira one chifuyu used, man I do have the best big sister in the entire world.

Zack: you sure do, and I can see why she special.

Ichiya's sword then split it's blade and produce en energy one.

Zack: _cool._

Ichiya: but I think it's about time to change the relationship where I'm the one who always the one to be protected, from now on I'm going to be protecting as well.

Cecilia: just what are you talking about?

Zack: she saying to defend her sister's name, don't wanna her little sister to be weak and I'm about to make history here!

Cecilia: honestly you are such a pain!

Then she fire more missiles at them but ichiya cut the missile and zack fired at them then zack shoot his null ray blaster at cecila but nothing but electrified her missile launcher and her I.S which she cant move.

Cecilia: what'd you do?!

Zack: my null ray can shut off anything run of power or electric in 5 minute.

Ichiya charge at cecilia with her sword

zack's thought: there's no time left for her, she'll lose if the barrier attack (charging his fusion cannon) without using it wouldn't help ichiya win.

then he zoom in speed and point at Cecilia.

Zack: sorry ichiya, is not my win but for you.

then he blasted his fusion cannon and Cecilia falling down defeated but zack teleported and carry her in bridal style which she blush and even felt like princess carry by a knight.

Zack: you okay Cecily? Hope I didn't do to munch.

Cecilia then blush supernova for bring close to zack.

Zack: you alright? Any injury?

Cecilia: n-n-no nothing at all.

zack: well good match (grin while eye smile) your blue tears are very impressive!

Cecilia then start to overheat then ichiya, houki, maya and even chifuyu getting jealous.

ichiya's thought: hey she is getting to close to her!

houki's thought: Cecilia...

maya's thought: no fair!

chifuyu's thought: accot...

zack and the girls and everybody see some type of fighter jet and some 3 purple cyber jet and have a purple symbol which zack eyes wide and recognize it.

Ichiya: a fighter jet?

Zack: it's starscream!

Then the fighter jet now called starscream start firing the arena which zack quickly get ichiya and Cecilia out of the way of the missile then explosion then zack glared at him.

Zack: never thought the air commander clown is here.

Then it transformed into it's robot mode of jet wings on his back, blaster like zack's sonic pulse cannon, jet nose on his chest, color white, silver, red and eyes are red and smirked at zack.

Starscream: aw how thoughtful you remembered me, lewamus prime.

This surprise the girls of a fighter jet have a robot mode.

Cecilia: WHAT IS THIS?!

Zack: is long story short, girls! Get back, I'll deal with him.

Starscream: oh I forgot a surprise of someone you know who's back from the death you cause.

Then a portal come to show a 2 rock monsterous came in as zack's eyes wide in horror.

Zack: dungle beast, bemeohth...w-which means... (glared at starscream and growl)

Starscream: that's right, dung the dragon of disorder is back from the grave!(laugh)

Zack then growl squeezing his hands and glared at starscream.

Starscream: now witness the mighty power of starscream, the leader of all decepticons!

Zack: I was expecting darkscream to come here of what megatron thinking sent a clown decepticon here.

Starscream: (growl) I shall you! and he's not here right now is he, bemeohth, destroy him!

Zack then dodge the 2 dungle beast fist make a rock spike then flew up to Cecilia and ichiya.

Zack: alright you two listen, ichiya you can take out the decpeticon drowns, I'll handle the dungle beast after that, we'll take starscream down.

Cecilia and ichiya: right!

Zack: but first, (turn back to normal and show his ultramatrix) let me show you what this can do.

He slap his wrist and a bright blue light flashes, when it fades standing on zacks' place is a crimson crab with four legs and long arms with blue eyes with the red scar on his right eye, black line mouth, has blue and black lines on his skull, he has the ultramatrix on his blue and white belt.

?: Excellent! **POSITIVE BRAINSTORM!**

Ichiya's and houki's jaw dropped on zack changing into an alien crab, cecilia was amazed that he has a British accent and he can change into an alien, chifuyu smiled to see that zack has more surprises in store, maya and the rest of the girls are in shock to see that zack can do that.

Cecilia: um zackery dear, did I hear you talk England accent?

P. Brainstorm: why yes you did miss Alcott, you see one of my aliens possess an accent around earth's countries and as munch of this curiosity should be answer, but we must dispose of those rotten ruffians.

Cecilia: I wouldn't have it any other way, and perhaps we should have some chips later on.

P. Brainstorm: indeed.

Then ichiya fly up as the 3 decepticons drones show their robot mode and blasting her as she dodging it, then slicing them in half, P. brainstorm then make an electric shock form his pincer at the bememoth, and cecilia blast it's head off while P Brainstorm floated up then his head case open make everybody turn green of their face as seeing the expose brain part but blasted a blue electric at the 2 dungle beast exploded by the shocked then ichiya slice and Cecilia shot the decepticon drones into pieces.

Starscream: now is my turn to destroy you prime and those two insect organic's as well.

P. brainstorm: well I like to see you try you pathetic excuse of a cybertronion.

Then starscream begin shooting at them as they dodge it.

P. brainstorm: miss alcott and miss ourima, starscream have speed and some aim but lack of any fighting combat or different weapons as for some cheap shot, cowardice , larger ego and not to munch intelligent for leadership, as a gentlemen I do let you two amazing young lady to do well fighting him while I'll be assist.

Cecilia: oh thank you dear.

Ichiya: (blush red) th-thank you.

As they flew when starscream laugh at ichiya and Cecilia which they frown at him.

Starscream: fools! a two organic life form in some earthly machine think can take on me? We decepticons have beyond technology weapon and armor!

The he got blasted in the face by cecilia as he scream and held his face.

Starscream: dame it! that was my face!

Cecilia: good, because your face is disgusting.

Starscream: why you!...

Then starscream begin transformed into his jet mode and fired a lot at them but Cecilia and ichiya dodge it then fired his missile at ichiya but cut it in half then sent more but cecila launch missile launcher as starscream fly fast try to dodge them but got hit while turn in his robot mode and glared at them as he's damage a bit.

Cecilia: you know this is kind of fun.

Starscream: how can some insect with low technology can easily catch up on me and my speed?!

Ichiya: and another person with a sword too.

Starscream: no human cant defeat me! No one!

He begin shooting at them but easily dodge it in speed as Cecilia fired her sniper at him as he crashed down as they flew down along with P. Brainstorm as starscream a bit fear.

Starscream: n-now you two, (backing away a bit) I know we have our difference, b-but we can work this out.

P. brainstorm: how about, you get a shock though your but?

Cecilia: with another blast to the face.

Ichiya: with a scar on it.

starscream: wait what ?! hold on ! I give ! I give ! just one thing that, (look at the girls at then smirk) Think fast !

he fired his missle at the girls but P. Brainstorm use his electric to turn on starscream and got blast and exploded as he groan.

Starscream: you think your so smarter cause your head is bigger.

P. Brainstorm: no, I'm applying I'm smarter then you because my brain is bigger, even two young lady is way smarter and easily deal with such failure cyertronian. (Cecilia and ichiya giggle)

Starscream: bastard! dung should've kept experiment and torturing you, just like he killed your father you piece of...

Cecilia then shot his face then ichiya cut off starscream's left arm and almost his face as he scream.

Cecilia: so that's why he is mad.

Ichiya: I think I will cut his head off now.

Starscream: I'll be back prime and get you for stealing my null ray, even your friends.

P. brainstorm: an amateur like you couldn't handle two sweet organic lifeform in a second.

All the girls laugh as starscream growl and transformed into his jet mode then fly off to the portal and gone.

Cecilia: hope we never see him again.

P. brainstorm: sadly we will, but that they end and you two are amazing (turn back to zack)

Zack: and cool of humiliating him too, good job.

Cecilia: your welcome.

Ichiya: is nothing.

 **Timeskip**

Zack, ichiya, houki, maya and chifuyu are at the cockpit again.

Zack: perhaps ya'll wanted to know what going on huh?

Chifuyu: indeed orion.

Zack: (sigh) very well, we're you like for me to start at?

Cecilia: can you explain on how it's work?

Zack, ichiya, houki, maya, cecilia and chifuyu are at the cockpit again.

Zack: perhaps ya'll wanted to know what going on huh?

Chifuyu: indeed orion.

Zack: (sigh) very well, we're you like for me to start at?

Cecilia: can you explain on how it's work?

Zack: well it called the ultramatrix, holds every alien species in the universe and it was created by azmuth, a galvan who are the smart enough to keep the best secrets for themselves, eventually amassing enough knowledge to build a powerful empire of their own, based on the technology that they kept from the rest of the universe. Most of the Galvan are known as technological geniuses and their the smartest in the galaxy and azmuth is the one.

Cecilia: amazing, I think brainstorm is now my favorite.

Zack: how come?

Cecilia: well, he is intelligent and has my accent as well.

zack: yeah brainstorm's species a bit rival of it, also I wasn't the first, I was the second of having this watch.

maya: you mean there was a first person turn into alien like you?

zack: yep, Benjamin tennyason, the wielder and hero of thee omnitrix. azmuth made that one and ben found it from his summer time along his cousin gwen and grandpa max. He found and become a hero fighting bad guys that are aliens, monster, villain or criminals when he was 10.

Ichiya: WHEN HE WAS 10?!

Zack: yep and face dangerous alien and warlod like vilgax and when at a teen he unlocked more aliens and become a hero even stop many wars and he even save me after what happen to my life and adopt me as part of a family, which I'll never forget.

Houki: (smile) I hope I can meet him in person.

zack: yeah , and dung is the bastard beyond bastards as I destroyed him, (growl and his iris turn black and red pupil) and now he's back and alive thanks to ben's enemies are here.

Chifuyu: and who is he?

Zack: vilgax, albedo, six-six, seven-seven, eighty-eight, kraab, hex, charmcaster, pyschon, and pyschobos.

They notice zack's eyes are now different and scary that can felt of his rage and hatred when he mention of dung like despite so munch.

Houki: what did he do to you.

Zack: huh? (realize his eyes is different and turn back to normal) sorry you have to see but to your question very bad, I use to have a sister and a father. Dung and ben's enemies came in as my dad was a great man who taught and raised me , he sacrifice to protect us as dung along vilgax killed him as I told my sister yuna to run and hide, they experimented me and torture me for so munch month as it felt like a year, I barely escape and I became a half mutant. (look down ) the plumber save me but as yuna and I got adopted it didn't go well.

Ichiya: why?

Zack: they're abusive parents (their surprise and shocked) I stand and protect yuna as sooner in 2 days we went for a walk , bunch of thugs try to threat and hurt us as I told yuna to hide. (deep sigh as he narrow his eyes while his hair shadow his eyes) a thug with a gun gonna shoot me but yuna take the bullet for me , cause mutant form to change as I rush ask for help and the hospital but people was afraid and hated me as a mutant, she died and soon my mutant form evolve me to a monster and rampage all alone , even vilgax's assassin gonna get me and the innocent people cheer for me to go away as my rage and hatred killed them, ben met me and defeated me so sooner he help me and that why I lived and endure this cursed, pain and burden of my lost.

Chifuyu clush her arm as she is getting mad, maya is crying, houki is horrified, ichiya covered her mouth and cecilia felt heartbroken.

Cecilia: _oh, my word._

Houki: _how could they._ (growl)

Ichiya: _he's like me, when my and chifuyu's parents left us._

Maya: _poor zacky._

Chifuyu: _he won't get any mercy from me._

Zack: As mutant I'm a half ghost so I cannot die but half dead or undead, so being immortal is a curse to me.

Chifuyu: I see, orion.

Zack: yes ma'am?

Chifuyu: if you can make I.S's and new technology then I have a request.

Zack: what is it?

Chifuyu: (smile) I want you to make me a new personal I.S.

Zack: okay why?

Chifuyu: I think it's about time I came out of retirement.

Zack: (smile) very well, it shall be done, tell me what IS you have and Perhaps use some of it to customize and modofied it along to merge with the new IS. And the new one can fit for you perfectly.

Chiyufu: ichiya is wearing it, I want an I.S from scratch, I'll hand you the detales later.

Zack: Alright then

houki: also what was that starscream.

Zack: starscream is a cybertronain, there living alien robotic machine from the planet called cybertron.

Ichiya's: cybertron?

Zack: yes their home world but that planet die from the war eons ago which is two teams which are autobots who serve and protect all living beings and the decepticons who conquers, destroyed, killed and enslaved. Two leader which are optimus prime the leader of the autobots and megatron the leader of the decpticons and they use to be brothers.

Ichiya: those two?!

Zack: yes, but way back optimus prime use to be name Orion pax, a librarian and Megatron use to be name megatronus was a champion gladatior of Kaon.

Maya: really?

Zack: yeah but thin went bad, after their home planet died they adapt on earth and one day bring their planet back to life, They shapeshift to earth's vechile such as cars, trucks, planes, jet, helicopter and some small cyertronian to small device. they're robot in disguise and sometime cybertronian can go beast mode as well.

Ichiya: wow, hey zack, if any transformer autobots come here, would they also change into I.S's?

Zack: not exactly, but they do have their own weapon and armors, some weapons they know are relic of ancient history and I study and learn of their weapons, armors and device to remade my own including customize and modified with some upgrade.

Maya: amazing and this starscream is a decpeticon.

Zack: yeah, before that he's an air commander on cybertron and megatron team, (chuckle) but a laughing stock and think he can defeat megatron and become leader of the decepticon but failed many times and not the strongest as well.

Chifuyu: hmm, I think I'll make his body into scrap.

Zack: yeah and that's why he still mad I stole his null ray gun and megatron is super pissed off when I stole and remade his fusion cannon.

Houki: (smile) you are bagging for more danger you know that?

Zack: it's a hero thing and learn from the best brother, I did some helping of they autobots back then, I can mixed the cybertronian tech with human tech, other alien tech, other species tech to mixed, upgrade, custom, modified as one. The I.S could handle the decpeticons or cyertronian depends of the level. I don't mind made and give downloaded data of it, only the people I can trust.

Chifuyu: well you can count on us, the I.S academy has a rule that no other organization or mateninse can interfere with any students study's.

Zack: yeah and I built a safe security in case someone try to hack or find it, wanna see my lab?

Chifuyu: we'll see it later, right now you need to get to class.

Zack: yes mam.

 **Timeskip**

Houki, ichiya and zack are walking back to there dorms.

Zack: man today was surprising and fun.

Ichiya: so zack, why you stop me of defeating Cecilia?

Zack: your shield energy was going to depleting fast and about to lose, so I take matter in my own hand to win this for you.

Ichiya: (blush) oh you.

Zack: and I notice this, (smile) as you, houki, Cecilia and some like me do you?

Houki: (blush) WHAT!? Um what are you talking about zack, don't say weird things like that.

Ichiya: y-y-yeah what she said.

Zack: no need to hide it, I can tell by the reaction and the face even houki hug my arm, I've been have some feelings and crush on you girls.

Houki: really?

Zack: yeah (blush) I have to admit it, you two and cecilia are cute, amazing, badass and I like y'all cause my heart for sharing the one I treasure the most. When houki and I do kendo is was like a date and fighting along ichiya and cecila was great too. I didn't wanted to disappoint y'all.

Houki smiled and hugged his arm and so do ichiya.

Houki: well you did a good job.

Ichiya: yeah.

Zack: thanks you two, my first girlfriend i have didn't work out.

Houki: don't worry about that, just focus on the now.

Zack: thanks, also ichiya since you need more training of the IS, me and houki will help you.

Ichiya: sure.

zack: alright, and (kiss there cheeks) a thank you for accepting this, let's go to know each other more to the future.

they blush and hugged him

 **meanwhile**

Cecilia is taking a shower and thinking about zack.

Cecilia's thought: why am I feeling this way? Even though I lost, (thinking of zack in the fight) zackery orion, (even remember of zack explain of his past and his eyes shows it) what happen to you?

* * *

 **Hey everyone artzilla here, I know that some of you are requesting for ben to be in a crossover, but I'm sorry but we can't, me and prime are writing for austin, koan and zack, ben will be with the boys but nothing else, there is already thousands of crossovers featuring ben only, we are doing this because we like to. But there will be only one ben crossover and it's linking to rwby when it's finished, until then no ben crossovers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone is now outside in the arena and all the girls minis ichika, cecilia and zack are wearing the same light black jumpsuits that like a tanktop and shorts, cecilia is wearing a blue one, ichika is wearing a while and blue one.

Chifuyu: for today's lesson, we're going to practice operating the basic controls o the I.S, orimora, alcott, orion, you're up first.

Cecilia: not a problem.

Cecilia then change into her blue tears with her blue earring.

Ichiya: ok, (nothing happened) whats the matter with this darn thing?

Chifuyu: move it orimora! Any experience I.S pilot should take less then a second to deploy.

Ichiya: just focus, engage **BYAKUSHKI!**

Then she change into her I.S.

Ichiya: wow it works.

Zack: okay, APEX ONSLOT!

He change into his I.S

Chifuyu: good, now fly!

Cecilia: right! (took off)

Ichiya: well here goes, up up and a whaaaaaaaahhh! (fly weirdly and up to the sky)

Zack: oh shit.

He then fly with then flew high in the sky but cecilia is further and ichika is falling behind, zack just catch up to her and give her a thumbs up.

Chifuyu: _**your too slow, according to the outputs text the byakushiki is superior then to her I.S.**_

Ichiya: that may technically be true but right now I'm focusing my imagination on deploying the pyramid part forward okay, oh I'm not getting this at all?

Cecilia: an image is nothing more then an image but it'll be far more productive if you can figure out the method that easiest for you.

Zack: just imagine yourself having wings and think of a way to fly and feel the breeze on your face and feel like your flying.

Ichiya: I'll try it but I don't understand on how it makes it fly or how to fly around it.

Zack: you'll get use to it, is like the control panel to fly a jet.

Icihya: well, I'm trying the best I can

Zack: don't worry, me and cecily will help give you lessons.

Ichika: thanks zack. (blush a little)

Cecilia: um zack.

Zack: (turn to her) yeah?

Cecilia: um, I was wondering if you can teach me some new techniques that you have everyday?

Zack: well I think I'll make some time sure.

Cecilia: and it'll be just to two of us.

Zack: okay.

Chifuyu: _**orion, orimora, alcott execute a power dive and come to a complete stop.**_

Cecilia: roger that, well ladies first come on ichiya.

ichiya: um right.

Cecila do a power dive and landed

Zack: she totally nailed it

Ichiya: now let's see how I do it.

She dove down then losing balance.

Ichiya: ah crap! Crap! Crap!

Then zack quickly dove down and when ichiya dove down hit the ground make smoke.

Houki: ichiya! Zack!

Maya: ourima! Orion!

As houki, chifuyu and maya went to see a big hole.

Maya: are you two okay?

They see zack carry ichiya in bridal style.

Zack: everything is fine (put her down) ichiya is alright as well

Ichiya: (blush red) y-yeah, ah man I seriously thought I was gonna die, thanks zack.

Zack: no problem.

Chifuyu: you idiot, you do have any idea how much it would cost to fill a hole this size?

Zack: don't worry mam, I'll fixed the hole. (Chifuyu smile)

Houki: that was pitiful ichiya, you still haven't master a single thing that-

Cecilia: (push houki aside and slide down to zack) goodness ! zacky darling are you alright? Have you been injured?

Zack: I'm good.

Ichiya: Zack darling? (frown at her)

Cecilia: I'm so glad to hear you say that still I do think it would be best for you if you be checked out thoroughly at the nurses office in fact I'll even go with you and-

Houki: not necessary it's impossible for anyone to get injured while piloting an I.S. and Zack is strong enough to not get injured.

Cecilia: oh miss shenonono, please understand that is only natural for me to care about others.

Ichiya: yeah, zack save my life and I should be the one take him to the nurse office.

Houki: oh really ichiya, your not even damage yourself who couldn't land right so zack is alright and same with you.

Cecilia: I ask first ichiya.

Houki: oh yeah cause your bossum flow with some human kindness.

Cecilia: yes it does and is so munch pleasant then scolding like a troll.

Then they all glare at each other.

Zack: that's enough you three, no need and we all can hang out but first let me fix the hole. 

As they got out of the big hole , zack then e then slap his wrist and he is now a white robot with a red chest and blue tights and has a blue glass on his belly and has the ultrmatrix on it.

?: **POSITIVE CLOCKVERK!**

Girl 34: dude, did he speak german accent?

Girl 31: oh so cool!

He spin his wide up key head then made a light blue dome and the ground turn to normal.

P. Clockwork: zhere we go, good as new.

Chifuyu: thank you orion

P. Clockwork turn back to normal.

Zack: your welcome.

 **Timeskip**

Outside of the I.S Academy there is a young teenage girl , she has light brown hair tied into twin tails, with a yellow ribbon at both sides and she is quite petite. She has green eyes and usually wears IS Academy uniform Her uniform seems be specifically altered for her as her sleeves are detached from the uniform.

?: (Smile) so , this is IS Acdamdy

 **Meanwhile with zack and they others**

Girl 6: orion congratulations on your inauguration as class rep!

Girls: congratulations!

Zack: oh, thank you.

Cecilia: after that battle you won I greasily step down, you did win the match but you show purpose to protect and I felt awful for behaving so childishly and getting upset afterwards, so I decided to let you be the class representative.

Girl 4: wow that's so considerate of you cecilia.

Girl 9: I like totally agree scents he's the only male student at the academy now because like our full support.

Houki: well aren't you mr popularity.

Zack: dont go there, don't wanna that munch and you think I'll forget you? (she smile and hug his arm)

Then someone took his and houki's picture she is a girl with light brown hair wearing glasses.

?: hello there, my name is mayuzimi from the newspaper club oh cecilia if you don't mind would you get into the picture too?

Cecilia: what? You mean just to two of us?

Mayuzimi: oh you and your personal units are the center of attention and it would look better if you shake hands or something.

Cecilia: oh do you really think so? You will make certain that I reserved copies of the pictures as well won't you?

Mayuzimi: oh sure no problem, uh come on stand up.

Zack and cecilia both stand up and they hold hands and cecilia move closer to him, this made ichika a little jealous and houki mad, when the picture was taken every girl is in it even ichika and houki are in the middle.

Zack: there, now everybody in it

At the Zack's and houki's room.

Houki: so I guess that you had a lot of fun today.

Zack: well not as munch fun without you and ichiya.

Houki: (giggle) your too much.

Zack: yeah, (duplicate himself which surprise houki)

Zack 2: I'll be doing my training, chao ( going to the door and closed it)

houki: is that one of your surprises?

Zack: yep.

Houki: Wow, if you don't mind...if I can see your ghost form?

Zack: yes(get up)

Then zack walk out of the shadow parts as his skin turn light blue mint, pointy ears , black crack scars across his bodys, black circle eyes with scars, his ocean/sky eyes become green, black hair to white as snow, his clothes look old and ripped up even a little big hole on his white shirt his scars and even some around his hoodie coat jacket as to reveal expose ribcage, silver and gray guantlet claws with green talons, his teeth his sharper then a shark, Dragon or phirna, the sleeves look ripped and the red and blue flames on it is now green and black and his pants, his ripped to she his knee , bottom hoodie coat jacket ripped as well.

Houki eyes wide and gasp a little.

Houki: my god

She walk to him then felt his chest and to her shocked no pulse.

Houki: no pulse? Your an undead?

Zack: yeah but dead as well, I'm a different ghost. (she touch his cheek and look at his green emerald eyes) your not scared?

Houki: no, I never in my life to see someone suffered as I do

Zack: I see

Houki: can I ask you another question?

Zack: yeah.

Houki: who is your last girlfriend?

Zack: her name was alice kurn , back in my world at school I have a crush on her , she the pretties giel I ever seen and I confess which she accepted it, it was the happy time of my life in 2 weeks and at the prom. I got a necklace for a gift and my love, (single tears) but when I saw her kissing my school bully that she know I was coming and she told me the love we have is all a lie and tricks cause she said I was a nobody and a freak which everybody knew about it and laugh at me then dump a bucket of garbage at me while I run away home sad and angry.

Houki then hugged zack while she start to get really angry.

Houki: _she is done for when I see her,_ zack.

Zack: yeah houki?

Houki: I um, will you sleep with me?

Zack: are you sure? (she smile)

Houki: yes, I'm sure.

Zack: okay

Houki: good, but first let me change.

She then pull a blind as zack turn away, when she done changing and as she wear a pink rope and her hair is down.

Houki: alright, I'm done.

Zack: my god you look beautiful.

Houki: (blush and smile) t-thank you.

Zack: my turn to change.

He snap his finger as his body glow then show he wearing his white tanktop and black shorts which houki can see his muscles from his arms which she blush redder.

Zack: how I look?

Houki: so, handsom.

Zack: (smile) thank you.

Houki then went to zacks bed then hug him from the zack and feel his warmth then smile

houki's thought: so warm and soft~, so sleepy… (fell asleep)

 **Meanwhile**

Chifuyu go find zack to check on her new IS he's working on and Maya is curious but they heard grunting outside.

Maya: what is that?

Chifuyu walk to outside then she blushed hard, maya came out too then he blush supernova, they see zack lifting a bolder while being shirtless.

Chifuyu: _why am I feeling this way? He is my student, but I can't help but..._

Maya: _OH MY FUCKING GOD HE IS A HUNK!_

Zack notice chifuyu and Maya is there and smile.

Zack: hello there (dropped the boulder) why are you two blushing?

Chifuyu: (shake it off) well I want to check on my new I.S is coming along.

Zack: oh your new IS is finished.

Maya: can I ask you a questions.

Zack: yeah?

Maya: h-how old are you?

Zack: 19.

Maya: are you sure?

Zack: yeah why?

Maya: then why are you so hot?

zack: what are yo- (realize it even chifuyu) oh I see you like me to huh?

Chifuyu: I don't know what your talking about.

Zack: no need to pretend so drop they act, I don't care which age you two are so I don't mind at all.

Chifuyu: (chop his head with the book) orion, I'm still your teacher.

Zack: in school, but not around here or anywhere, but it doesn't matter to me.

Chifuyu: doesn't it hurt? 

Zack: no.

Chifuyu: impressive, what make you figure out I have a crush on you?

Zack: your a woman and single, you kept starting at me and not of curiosity, even jealous at Cecilia of hold me closer. (chifuyu smile)

Chifuyu: your good zackery, so you said you don't care what age we are even we're older?

Zack: yep and I have to make you girls happy even it is a harem. (they smile)

Chifuyu: your just want to have more danger do you?

Maya: (hugs him) I can handle that.

Zack: been enough danger in my life , even at a war, let's go to my lab and you'll see your new IS chifuyu.

Chifuyu: sure.

Zack grab their shoulder and teleported as they teleported to his lab as there so amaze by it.

Chifuyu: how can you put a room this big in a dorm room?

Zack: I built a dimensional door room.

Maya: this is amazing.

Zack: yeah and you can look around.

As they look around maya is astounded to see all the inventions he made and chifuyu is impressed and see his weapons, armors and is kinda ancient as well.

Chifuyu: these are old tech.

Zack: there ancient relics, some of them are alien tech and some are weapons or armors of magic from history or generation.

Chifuyu: I see.

Zack: okay chifuyu, is time to show you your new I.S.

he then show an I.S that has four white wings, has blades folded on its arms, has light gray, black, blue, armor color then has feet that also functions like wheels on the side like ankle, it has blue shoulder pads, and red feet.

Chifuyu: amazing. (eyes wide and awed)

Zack: I call it, the knight fury, and it's all yours chifuyu.

Chifuyu: (smile) thank you zackery.

zack: is alright, you can call me zack or z, no need to be formal (then she hugged him and kiss his cheek while smile sexy which he blush)

Chifuyu: very well, zacky~~~.

Maya: (pouted) no fair! I wanna kiss him too!

Maya then snatch him and french kissed him which surprise him even chifuyu glared at her then snatch zack and deeper kiss at him.

Suddenly in zack and houki's room houki woked up eyes wide.

Houki: _why do I have a feeling that I want to kill someone?_ (shrugged) _meh_ (went back to sleep hugging zack)

 **with ichiya**

Ichiya woked up eyes wide.

Ichiya: _why do I have the feeling that big sis is ahead of me?_

 **with Cecilia**

Cecilia woked up eyes wide

Cecilia: _that the? Someone took my first kiss!_

 **with Honne, Yuza, and Sayuka.**

Honne: (still sleeping) _zacky… kiss mee…_

Yuza: _zacky… lets go to the beach…_

Sayuka': _zacky… I want to have a date with you…._

 **with zack**

Zack: (blush hard) wow.

Maya: well, I want to do that when I first saw you.

chifuyu: so do I, and a thank for my new I.S, consider the teacher's pet~ (smile seductive)

Zack: no problem, you two are sexy teacher after all.

Chifuyu: you really want to do it now?

zack: not yet, let get to know each other more and share.

Chifuyu:(smile) very well.

Maya: I will my zacky!

Zack: also chifuyu, your new I.S will give you info to transferd to know what it can do.

Chifuyu: sure, after school that is, (grin a little) I cant wait to test it out.

 **Timeskip the next day**

Everyone is in class, the girls and cecilia are standing next to zacks desk.

Girl 5: the class league match is coming up soon.

Girl 6: oh that's right, have you heard that the representative for class 1 – 2 has been changed?

Girl 9: yeah it's that new transfer student what's her face.

Ichiya: a transfer student? At this time of the year?

Girl 8: yeah supposedly she's from china.

Cecilia: I wonder she transferred to the I.S academy in order to study my techniques?

Ichiya: well I'm sure curious, I bet she's good.

Girl 5: well the only classes with a student with a personal I.S are one and four so we'll be fine.

?: that information is outdated.

Standing outside to the door is the same girl from yesterday.

?: the representative of class 2 now has a personal I.S as well, so it's not going to be easy to win anymore.

Ichiya: no way, (standing up) it's that really you rin?!

Rin: that's right, I'm rin huang, china's representative contender, and I like to declare war (point to ichiya.)

Girl 10: so that's the transfer student from class 2?

Girl 13: the representative contender of china?

Cecilia: exactly who's that new girl?

Ichiya: (smile) good one, coming in acting like a show-off it's so unlike you rin.

Zack: (smile) what's up? Nice to meet you, name zack orion.

Rin: so your the male pilot I heard so much about.

Zack: yep, and heads up.

Rin: huh? (got hit on the head) ow! (turn around) what did you do that for?!

But she just yelled to chifuyu and start to regretted.

Chifuyu: consider that your homeroom bell being rung.

Rin: ch-chifuyu?!

Chifuyu: that's miss orimora, now get back to your own class your in the way. (walk pass her)

Rin: I'm sorry ma'am, okay but I'll be back later so don't go anywhere ichiya!

Ichiya: you mean she's a representative contender two?

zack: apparently

 **Timeskip**

ichiya and rin are enjoying there tale about there days and zack is eating alone, but houki and cecilia are sitting next to him but they join in with zack.

Cecilia: so zack how are you fiting in?

Zack: it's going good, (drinking his root beer turn rin) so you and ichiya know each other way back too?

Rin: yeah, she really likes my dad's sweet and soar pork.

Zack: Wǒ xǐhuān chángshì táng cù zhūròu, tīng qǐlái zhēn de hěn hào chī {I like to try the sweet and sour pork to, sound really delicious}

Rin: Ó, nǐ yě huì shuō zhōngwén ma? Wa. {oh you speak chinese too? Wow}

Zack: Shì de, wǒ xuéxí bùtóng de yǔyán, shènzhì zhōngwén, nǐ yǒu yīgè bùcuò de biànzi hàn kě'ài {yeah, I learn different languages even chinese and you have a nice pigtails and cute}

Rin: (blush) Xièxiè nǐ {th-thank you}

Zack: Méishénme {It's nothing}

Rin: so it's the rumor true?

Zack: what rumor?

Rin: about a male pilot with many talents.

Zack: yes, I built one myself.

Rin: oh wow, (notice zack's ultramatrix) what that?

zack: an ultramatrix, let me turn into a lots of aliens.

Rin: I heard that you turn into a giant crab with a british accent.

Zack: his name is brainstorm and wanna see another alien?

Rin: sure.

He then change into a short red, black and white alien with blue spots and eyes, he has the ultimatrix on his forehead.

?: meet **POSITIVE DITTO!**

Rin: (hugs him and rubbing her face to his) OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Houki: HEY! I WANT TO HUG HIM!

Cecilia: get in line shinonono, I'm first!

Ichiya: fat chance! It's my turn!

Honne: hey~! I want to hug him!

Yuza: I want one too!

Sayuka: me too!

P. Ditto: don't worry, I got a solution (he duplicate himself into 6)

All P. Ditto: enough for everyone!

Then houki, cecilia, ichiya, honne, yuza and sayuka all hugged and cuddled the p. dittos.

Houki: and huggy wagy!

Cecilia: my goodness your adorable.

Ichiya: so adorable

Honne: foxy.

Yuza: SO CUTE!

Sayuka: so huggable.

Rin:(still hugging P. Ditto prime) so ichiya, I heard you operated an IS entrance exam, but how on earth can something like that happen?

Ichiya:(hugging P. Ditto) to be honest I couldn't tell you how, you know that the high school entrance exams are held in the city's big multi-purpose facility right? Well I got lost in it and even thought I asked a lot of people for help everything they told me was useless. Well a whole crap happened after that, next thing I knew I was enrolled in this school.

Rin: huh, that is weird.

P. Ditto prime: I agree.

Houki: hey ichiya who is this girl?

Ichiya: oh rin is my childhood friend.

Houki: childhood friends?

Ichiya: oh that's right, I forgot that rin transferred to our school right after you moved away, this is houki shenonono, I told you about her, houki was my first childhood friend then later you became my second childhood friend.

P. Ditto that Rin is holding is sleepy peacefully while hugging her which rin notice.

Rin: aw, how adorable, my heart is melting.(smile while petting him make houki and cecilia jealous)

Cecilia: ahem! Seem to have forgotten about me allow me to introduce myself I am cecilia aclott the united kingdom's representative contender, as a matter fact zacky and I-

Rin: (turn P. Ditto) so tell me what kind of I.S you called it ?

P. Ditto: Apex Onslaught a.k.a goliath slayer.

Rin: awesome, and so I heard you choose as class representative and heard you fought a giant robot name starscream who transformed into a jet?

P. Ditto: yep and you should see screamy face when he easily got his ass kicked by ichiya, me and cecilia, he even cowardice backing away (rin laugh)

Rin: I want to give it a try.

P. Ditto: yeah, he's laughing stock there is, even for snake.

Rin: you know if like, i can help you and ichiya with some I.S practice skills, would that be good ?

P. Ditto: sure some other pointer and advice be nice

Cecilia: (glared at rin) look here! Are you listening to me?!

Rin: (turn Cecelia) sorry, I'm just not interested.

Cecelia: I can't believe you said that.

Houki: in any case is my job to teach my zack and ichiya!

Rin: (glared) your zack!?

Cecilia: your from class 2 arn't you? I'm not looking for any assistants from the enemy.

Rin: look I have a nice chat with zacky right now, we was talking so back off. (P. Ditto tight then he yawn cutely awake)

P. Ditto: that's a good nap.

Rin: you're so adorable you know that?

P. Ditto: I get that a lot.

Rin: so zack.

P. Ditto: yeah Rin?

Rin: you know Ichiya for a bit, is it okay for I can hang out with you?

P. Ditto: Not at all (grin while eye smile)

Rin: that's great!

P. Ditto: so you and ichiya hang out?

Rin: yeah, we hand out in my house to eat a couple of times for, ever since in elementray school.

P. Ditto: Sweet! A Chinese restaurant!

Then all P. Ditto got back as one then turn back to normal to zack.

Zack: can I try your sweet and sour pork, I bet you cook the best.

Rin blushes at his compliment and then the bell rang.

Rin: I'll see you after school.

zack: you too rin (turn ichiya) okay ichiya , let's start training.

Ichiya: okay!

 **Timeskip**

at night with zack, Cecilia, ichiya and houki at the training field, houki is wearing a samurai-like armor I.S while zack is wearing apex onslot and ichiya in her byakushki.

Cecilia: what's the devil is going on here Miss shenonono? And how did you?

Houki: I've been giving clearance to utilize the training I.S and I'll be using it for austins training intensive training. 

Cecilia: now hold on, that's the Japanese production I.S, how on earth would she have possibly obtain clearance to use the uchigane.

Houki: (make a katana sword appear on her side and pull it out) alright zack, ichiya, let's begin!

Zack: (pull out his sword) you got it.

Ichiya: right!

Cecilia: you wait just one minute I'm the one who's supposed to be exempted to zacky's training do you hear me?! (Done her blue tears)

Houki: considerate zack, ichiya, we'll start your lesson now.

Cecilia: no let me start your lesson zack!

Zack: I got a solution (he duplicate himself) there we go.

Cecilia: oh, I forgot that you can do that, now then, let's begin!

Zack: (grin) alright!

Houki charge at him but he blocked her katana with his sword and cecilia start firing at zack 2 who using his shield and ichiya using her sword at zack but block it as well.

Zack: not bad girls.

Ichiya: thanks, but it's only the start!

Cecilia: have at thee!

Houki: get ready!

Cecilia then fire lasers at zack, but he block more and slash the drones and start firing at her, she dogged every one of them and houki charge in and slash her sword but zack blocked her sword and they began to clash blades, then ichiya came in and slash at zack and hit him.

Ichiya: i gotcha!

Zack: not to bad but (vanished)

Appeared behind her.

Zack: that was my afterimage

Then ichiya quickly block it but then back away and use double sword as they clashes and so do houki then cecilia blasting zack 2 but using his blasting even sent a little shockwave blast make her stumble.

Zack 2: you girls doing well.

Cecilia: you're not bad yourself zacky dear, now, prepare!

She then launch her missiles at him then zack cut them in half and blasting her as then both ichiya and houki panting but zack 2 stop and so do zack as zack 2 merge back to zack.

Zack: let's call this a draw (they smile)

Cecilia: my word, your amazing you know that.

Zack: yeah and say cecly, do you like me?

Cecilia: why not I like you, you are such a gentlemen.

zack: well I like you too as well, I mean you are a great sniper, amazing at I.S and gorgeous young lady along ichiya,houki and they others.

Zack then hold her hand gentlemanly and kissed her back hand making her blush.

Zack: also I bet you and ichiya and some other want me as your roommate too huh?

Houki: zack! We are already roommates

Ichiya: hey! I want to live with him!

Cecilia: so do I!

Zack: houki I'm not gonna leave you, I'm gonna leave my duplicates to them, since I talk to Chifuyu of 10 condition such as 1. Let me use my power, 2. Free time whenever I feel like it, 3. Eat, 4. Play game, 5. As long I cocus on my work, 6. Hang around and train, 7. Do helping, 8. Have moments to my girlfriends, 9. Sleep and 10. My heroic stuff. So my duplicate go to Cecilia, ichiya and they other's room.

 **With Ichiya**

She open and see zack 2 and smile

Zack: guess we're roomies as well huh?

Ichiya then tackle him to the ground hugging him

Ichiya: yes!

 **With Cecilia**

Ceclia went to her room and see Zack 3.

Zack 3: hello! Now we're roomates! (smile)

cecilia then run up to him and hugs him.

Cecilia: yes!

With Zack prime

As Zack in the locker room trying himself after he want into the shower.

Zack: phew, that's much better.

Rin: hey! Good work out there!

Zack: (turn rin with a towel and water bottle and smile at her) oh hey rin.

Rin: your okay with sports water right?

Zack: sure thanks

he drinks some and splash some on his face as rin see his muscle make her blushing red.

Rin: _my god, he is so buffed up._

Zack: you alright rin?

Rin: y-yeah I'm fine zack.

Zack: anywho, thanks for the drink (sat down)

Rin: no problem, (whisper to herself) so, we're finally alone together.

Zack: yeah, I guess we are.

Rin: um, zack…

Zack: yes?

Rin: um, zack, can you change into any other cute aliens?

Zack: yeah sure.

He then change into a blue short alien with blue skin, gray gloves, dark gray hair, blue and red poncho and blue wings, he has the ultramatrix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE PIXIE DUST!**

Rin: (hugs P. pixie dust) OH YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!

P. pixie dust: it's nothing and your adorable too.

Rin: aw, thank you. So I was wondering how'd you get here?

P. Pixie dust turn back to zack.

Zack: well, I came from is another dimension, I'm a super hero well my brother ben is who have an omnitirx and color green like my but different. I even have my own adventure and I ended up of ben's enemies vilgax try to blow up the galaxy with a black hole generator.

Rin: wow.

Zack: yeah and I got my own enemies too, even houki, ichiya, cecilia, Honne, Yuza, Sayuka and other two are my girlfriends.

Rin: scents when?!

Zack: scents a few days ago.

Rin: oh (look down sad)

Zack: (chuckle a little) there nothing to feel down, You like me to huh?

Rin: (blush hard) wh-what?! Wh-why did you say it like that?! We just met in a day!

Zack: you react when houki said " my zack" and react of me have some girlfriends and you look sad look of me telling you I got girlfriends.

Rin then turn away covering her face , but zack hug her which surprise her and felt warmth.

Zack: i dont mind , even I wanted get to know and the girls.

Rin: w-well I did make a promise along ichiya anyway.

Zack: what promise?

Rin: i-if I became a better cook, she would eat some of my sweet and soar pork to a guy w-we love.

Zack: I see, I don't mind try your cooking.

She then blush supernova and steam coming out of her head.

Zack: you cute when you blush my tigress.

Rin then started to speak gibberish.

Zack: (chuckle) so tell me since when like me (she play her finger shyly)

Rin: um… I don't know way yet, but I some how clicked and I heard rumors about you and I-I wasn't sure you was interested to a girl like me.

Zack: of course I do (smile)

Rin is acting more shyly to him then hugged him and smile.

Rin: okay, (snuggle his chest) I think I can like this.

 **At zack's room**

Ichiya arrive to check on how the real zack doing and she, houki and rin with her stuff pack with a happy smile.

Ichiya: rin?! What are you doing here?!

Rin: I decided to switch room.

Ichiya: WHAT?!

Houki: is your brain malfunctioning?! Why move in?! why switch with me?!

Rin: well I figured that is must be horrible have sharing room with a guy.

Houki: (hugs zack) well you figured wrong, I like it, now go back to your own room!

Zack: hold it! I got a solution! (duplicate himself) this should do the trick.

Rin: (hugs zack 2) awesome! (turn ichiya) oh by the way ichiya, do you still remember our promises ?

Ichiya: promise?

Rin: from school.

ichiya: what was that promise?

Zack's thought: (sweatdrop) seriously?

Rin: you do remember it right?

Ichiya: was it when I eat your sweet and sour pork everyday if you become a better cook for something?

Rin: yeah! Yeah! That's it!

Ichiya: and it be your treat right?

Zack and rin: what?

Zack: (turn to rin with a blank while sigh) Tā fēicháng qiānxū, shì tā? {she is very dints is she?}

Rin: Shì de, tā shì yúchǔn de. {yep, she is and stupid}

ichiya: that's right, you treat me a deal every day wasn't that it? (eye smile while smile and rubbing the back of her head) that would be awesome! Even I'm wi-

zack and rin smack her head.

Zack: what the matter with you ichi?

Rin: what a jerk!

ichiya: (held her hand up in defense) now what, hold on you two.

Rin: how could you forget a sacred promise like that?!

Zack: you made to a friend and what the hell?! if I was you I'll remember the meaning and I accepted her.

Ichiya: I don't know why you two are mad, and rin I did remember the promise!

Rin: like zack said, the meaning!

Ichiya: well maybe you should explain it to me , what the hell is the meaning?!

Zack: honestly?

Rin: how can I explain it to someone who is so dense! That's why I'm going to fight you!

Ichiya: huh?

Zack: you heard her, next week class match, (turn rin and smile) Hey rin can I spare to you? I wanna see how cool your own IS are.

Rin: (blush a little and smile) sure. (turn ichiya and glared) the winner will make the loser do any want, what'd you say?

Ichiya: sure why not? And If I win I want you to explain it to me!

Rin: and you better be there, you understand.

Zack: (petted her head) I'm sorry about ichiya's blockhead problem, I was expecting she could know since you and her finally got it.

Rin: that's okay, (then she smile and hugged zack 2's arm) well, goodnight.

Zack: goodnight.

Houki: icihiya.

Ichiya: yeah, what is it now?

Houki: I hope a hourse kicks you to death!

Ichiya: huh?!

Houki: (smile) oh and zacky.

Zack: yes houki?

zack: thanks

 **the next day**

 **timeskip**

ichiya is back at the arena again but she is facing rin, she is now wearing a jumpsuit that has pink on the bottom and white with an orange tie on the top half, she has a mahogany arms and head piece, black legs with mahogany on the sides, black, mahogany and orange lines sphere wings and she is holding half of a Souten Gagetsu.

zack: so this is your I.S huh? I'm impress and nice Souten Gagetsu.

Rin: thanks zack, hope your ready, because I'm not holding back.

zack: me neither, and let be a bit a look out of my enemies so we wont let anyone get hurt and be ready.

Rin: oh don't worry, I think I can handle one of your enemys.

Zack: (smile) I know you would.

Ichiya: come on already! Fight me!

Zack and rin flew up with ichiya face to face.

Rin: if you apologies now I'll lower the density of the pain your about to endure!

Ichiya: I don't need any favors from you, hit me with your best shot!

Rin: fine but your your information, the absolute defense isn't so perfect, if your attack are powerful enough to rip though the shield, it's possible for you to damage the opponent badly but not kill them.

Ichiya: I know that.

Zack: well ichiya, let's put our strength to rin, let's do this!

They charge at each other and zack made two blades and clash with ichiya, rin pull out two souten gagetsu and they clash there blades and they fly all over the arena and kept clashing there blades. Then pull out two cannon shoulder then begin fire a lot of energy bullets at ichiya and rin but they're dodging trying not to get but they got hit 3 times make them stumble a bit.

Rin: (grin) your not bad piloting an I.S.

Zack: (chuckle while grin) your not half bad yourself rin.

As they are clashing there blades the girls are cheering and the guesses are observing the fight, cecilia, ichika and houki are watching the fight with worry.

Houki: zack.

Cecilia: come on ichiya! What on earth is she doing out there?! You should be using the cross turn I've been telling you, have you forgot how to do it?!

Rin attach her blades together and give it a few swings and charge at zack and ichiya, he dogged the attach and zack clash her blade at his blades then begin then they both charging an attack as rin shot a shoulder beam and zack shot his shoulder cannons as they both back off and grin each other.

Zack: (grin) wow, nice new trick rin.

Rin (grin) thanks, but I'm just wondering how you will deal with this!

She then fire the shoulder cannons at zack but zack summon a gun blaster then he freeze the attack.

Rin: a freeze ray?!

Zack: yeah, talk about freeze tag (rin giggle)

Rin: now then (attach her blades) let's get serious!

She charge and so do zack which they clashing their blades and ichiya charge in as well, then a laser is shot thought the dome interrupting the match.

Zack: oh come on!

when the smoke clears it reveal albedo.

albedo: orion!

Rin: that the? Who's that?

Zack: Albedo.

then came in is albedo and even another fighter jet that color light brown, purple and black and a futuristic XB-35 Flying Wing Bomber color mint blue, and dark blue. 

?: ah mr oiron, (change to red face) I'm going to turn you into a (change to black face) chocolate cookie!

Zack: (glared) blitzwing.

?: OOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!

Zack: (groan) oh god.

Ichiya: who's that screaming your last name?

Zack: that'll be lugnut.

Lugnut: YOU HAVE DESECRATED THE GLORIOUS MEGATRION BY STEALING HIS CANNON! FOR THE GLORY OF THE DESEPTICONS I WILL DESTROY YOU!

with chifuyu, maya, houki and cecilia

houki: what in the hell are those three?!

Maya: orion, orimora, huang, do you read me!?

Zack: yeah we read you, those 2 are other decpticons! blitzwing a three face triple changer, lugnut the obsessive loyal to megatron and albedo, my brother's copycat and have the same omnitrix like mine.

Cecilia: don't worry zack, I'll be there!

zack: alright !

then another singal show for chifuyu, maya, houki and Cecilia to see.

Albedo: so these are those called I.S you humans made? Seem...predictable.

Chifuyu: how did you get to this frequency?!

zack: albedo is a galvan, one of azmuth's apprentice but he quit and Albedo asked Azmuth for an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human". So he then used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, when doing so, he didn't know that Ben's DNA would become the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben which he complain of being a human and stuck as one. So he have his own omnitrix and one of ben's dangerous villains.

Albedo: and azmuth made a second omnitrix for another pitiful human test monkey that dung should've killed.

Chifuyu then start to walk away.

Chifuyu: alcott, with me.

Cecilia: ma'am.

Cecilia follow chifuyu

Zack: uh albedo, that wasn't very smart to say that.

Albedo: oh spare me the warning, you earthling have no idea who there facing

zack: okay, screw what I say then. _Dead frog walking, hehehe._

Albedo: also to make it interesting I brought another you human's I.S to assist. (snap his finger)

Then falling from the hole there is another I.S but it's over two metres in height and looked like a metal giant. It had numerous jet propulsion nozzles all over the body to support the frame in contrast to the use of wings that are common for IS. The model had two bulging arms that had four powerful particle cannons in each of the arms.

Then blizwing and lugnut in their robots form, blizwing has tank wheels on his forelegs, the wings on the back, grayish shoulders, has cannons on his back and has a blue face, lugnut is standing all bulked up, has a caveman-like face with one eye, has bombers as hands and they both have the same desepticon symbol on there chests.

blitzwing: (turn ichiya and rin) so the human have this I.S to fight against us? (change to random) there so cute, like dressed up action figure dolls (change to hothead) but I see nothing but a tiny scrap yard! Flat board and denser then lugnut!

Ichiya: WHAT?! (glared at blitzwing)

Rin: what, did, you, say…

blitzwing: I said a flat board! now your deaf?! (change to random) and Ive mistake vone az a child hahahahahaha!

Then her blade almost cut his wings but dodge it.

Blitzwing: oh she feisty! (change to hothead) but it'll take more then a blade to cut me down bug!

Zack: (turn albedo) figure you hacked of an I.S albedo.

Albedo: it's just a second generation compared to galven tech.

Zack: really? And you called human's tech predictable? At least a galvan got beaten by a human.

Albedo: that was one time! I'll beat the humens with there own tech and show you that galvens are the greatest!

zack: well your giving galvan a bad name for a rogue , houki , rin , ichiya , chifuyu, maya and Cecilia. if you girls can hear me, this is the guy who part of dung's friends and torture and experiment to ruin my life in hell.

Albedo: that was one time! I'll beat the humans with there own tech and show you that galvans are the greatest!

zack: well your giving galvan a bad name for a rogue , houki , rin , ichiya , chifuyu, maya and Cecilia. if you girls can hear me, this is the guy who part of dung's friends and torture and experiment to ruin my life in hell .

Albedo: (sneer) so what if I did? I'm the reason why I burn you with dangerous fire-acid to test far your healing!

Then he got blasted by a laser but quickly turn into a humanoid dinosaur with a red sash and color a bit pale brown.

?: **NEGATIVE HUMONGOSAUR!** Curse tennyason's D.N.A! Anyway who's the one shot me?!

He looks then got shot in the face again, he look up to see chifuyu and cecilia in there I.S's.

N. Humongosaur: oh you two (roll his eyes) lucky shot.

Cecilia: you know I'm going to fire at your eye next.

N. Humongosaur: I like to see you try!

Zack: alright girls listen up, chifuyu and Cecilia and I deal with albedo and his hacked I.S , ichiya and rin will handle blitzwing and Lugnut.

Rin: funny, I was going to clobber blitzwing anyway.

zack: well to tell he have fire ,energy blast and ice from his cannons, he have two vechile mode such as jet and tank but his weakness his 3 personality icy, hothead and random. as hothead cant do well in jet cause him to turn into tank mode and his hothead almost get to angry without thinking a way. And lugnut is so to munch of a chatter box about his master and have his explosive bomb hand but quickly touch the blinking red cause to backfired at him.

Lugnut: I heard that lewamus prime! You and your pitiful human's shall be destroyed by the glor-

Rin then fire her energy at his face.

Rin: will you shut up.

Zack: you see what I mean? Also albedo maybe smart and have an ultimate form for his galvan but yesterday in case he come I downloaded the galvan and his ultimatrix's weakness including natural predator to the data and make it as a weapon to all I.S.

chifuyu: and what is that?

zack: (smirk) It can help against alien and perhaps make anyone I.S go ultimate, so that means you and Cecilia can beat the crap out of him.

Cecilia and chifuyu then slowly turn to N. Humongosaur and cecilia smiled.

N. Humongosaur: well let's see if you can fight.…

He start to grow bigger and now has greyish-tan skin instead of green and his spikes are brownish yellow instead of silver. His skin is more detailed, having wrinkled textures like that of modern lizards, but his overall appearance is more techno-organic, On his limbs, there are exposed metallic plates and tubes that are barely covered and outlined in black strips of flesh and his trix is crooked and has fines on his chest.

?: **NEGATIVE ULTIMATE HUMONGOSAUR!** Now to finished you earthlings!

He morph his hands to rocket launchers and start firing a lot of them while zack spin his swords in circle and so do cifuyu to cutting the missle while Cecilia blasting at N. U. Humongousuar all over as he try to swatted her then zack using the fusion cannon to blast him many times and he dodge some of it.

Chiufu: what weakness this form he got?

Zack: he's very weak to electricity.

Chifuyu: (grin) good (then the bladed katana cover in electric)

she then charge at N. U. humongosaur in speed slash at his torso and his back as electric dance around him in pain

N. U. humongosaur: you little bi-(got blast in the face by zack)

zack: that's no way to treat a lady albedo.

N. U. humongosaur: you bastard!

Zack: well then (Duplicate himself) let's see if you can…

Zack one change into a dark blue giant jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that functioned as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs has the ultimatrix on his face under his eyes, zack 2 change into a white tiger with a black and blue wrestling outfit, has a scare on his right eye, and has the ultimatrix on his belt.

?: **POSITIVE AMPFIBION!**

?: **POSITIVE RATH!** (Tiger roar)

Rin: yay! A tiger!

Ichiya: a flying jellyfish?

P. Rath: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ALBEDO WHO IN A NEGATIVE ULTIMATE HUMOGSAUR FORM! YOUR GONNA WISH YOU HAVEN'T TORMENTOR ME FOR A LONG TIME!

N. U. humongosaur: bring it on!

then they charge throw fist to each other and kicked then slammed each other guts with their fist as P. amphibion zapped N. U. humongosaur give P. Rath to deliver a lot of rapidly punches then uppercut him then P. amphibion go to the unnamed I.S, he pass thought it making it short circuit and fell to the ground and N.U humongosaur next to it.

As P. Amphian turn back to normal.

Zack: you wants some more?

N.U humongosaur: I can do this all day, nobody.

zack: (smile) and so do these two.

N.U humongosaur: huh?

Chifuyu then stab his shoulder to unleashed electric and cecilia start firing at his face hoping to hit his eye he scream in pain.

Cecilia: told you I can hit your eye.

Chifuyu: I believe more voltage is an order.

As he turn back to humongsaur back to albedo.

As blitzwing in jet mode fire ice missle and lugnut in his aircraft fire explosion at ichiya as they dodge it.

Blitzwing: I suggest youv should give up humans. (switch to random) because I'm pretty flying high ! (Laugh crazy)

Rin got an idea as she smirk

Rin: hey three face! Why you have 3 faces? Can't decide which is the stupidest?

Blitzwing: (switch to ice) the name is Blitzwing and not compared to my other problem (hothead) you are zhe idiots! (ice) not at all (to random) can't we be friends!

Rin: I mean ice is that all you can shoot?

Blitzwing:(switch to hothead) HOW AVOUT I'LL BURN YOU INTO-(Transformed into his tank form and begin to falling down) OH SCRAP! YOU ROTTEN-

Smashed to the ground as rin laugh at him.

Rin: you know, that is funny.

Blitzwing transformed in to robot mode.

Blitzwing: I'm gonna wipe zhat smile out over your vace !

Zack: hey rin ! Catch

He summon a shurikan blade then toss it to Rin as she catch it and look at it.

Rin: ooh, a shurakan, nice.

Blitzwing fired a lot of energy as rin spin the shurikan blade to deflect it as he he using fired and switch to icy to freeze it but deflect it too which she grin.

Rin: this is an amazing shirakin!

Blitzwing: (icy) what ?( switch hothead) HOW?! (Switch to random) oh look! I wish to have a toy likd shatter!

Then rin threw it as the shurikan cut off his cannons then she charge in blast him to the ground and pounded her palm while a scary look.

Rin: time to turn you into zacky's spare parts.

She begin raising her fist at him.

Blitzwing: (random ) Not zhe (punch his face to icy) faces! (punch his face again to hothead) you pezt!

She then start punching the three faces delivering powerful right and left hooks.

Meanwhile ichiya dodging the energy bullets from lugnut.

Lugnut: fools ! No earthling cant stop lugnut!

Ichiya: really? Do you think megatron isn't a pushover?

Lugnut: HOW DARE YOU HUMAN! NO ONE INSULTS LORD MEGATRON!

Decilver Two bombs as Ichiya use her speed and lugnut keep firing at her at the sky then make his hand a bomb begin to blink.

Lugnut: YOU HUMAN WILL PAY FOR YOUR LIFE! OF INSULTING THE LEADER OF A-

Ichiya threw her sword at the bomb as explosion sent lugnut flying and crashed for the ground.

Ichiya: oh put a sock on it!

Lugnut: why you. Human !

Chifuyu: I'll take it from here

Then she summon a long sniper rifle-esque cannon missile.

Chifuyu: now then, see you all later.

She then fire the weapon at Lugnut as explosive but missing his left arm and right legal but damage torso a bit.

Zack: nice shot.

Chifuyu: no problem.

Albedo: you may wonder this but we'll be back !

A portal as it suck Blitzwing and lugnut but zack caught albedo

Zack: oh no you don't , first something before you go.

Albedo: huh ?!

Then what albedo see as he's tide up.

Albedo: what you gonna do? Kill me?

Zack: worst smartass, (smirk and point to the girls) they are, and hope you know a way to get out of this.

Albedo: mother.

Ichiya: so what you said this guy was the one torture you along dungeon and the alliez.

Zack: yeah, and said about I should never get a girlfriend cause I'm a freak and a nobody.

Cause the girls get pissed at albedo for what happened to zack's life and make albedo shiver in fright.

Ichiya: oh your going down.

Houki: (pull out a wooden sword) let's see how many whacks it'll take to kiss you.

Cecilia: (have a scary smile and point her gun) now, where were we?

Rin: (pull out her blades) what shall I do to you?

Maya: (cross her arms) you are going to pay for hurting my student.

Chifuyu: (pull out her swords) your going to die.

Then the entire school came in and charge at albedo.

Albedo: HELP ME!

Zack: well this is good, (eating some popcorn and drinking root beer) like watching a movie.

 **Timeskip**

after the brutal beat down rin, ichiya and zack are alone at his dorm room.

Zack: that went well, also rin what'd you think your new weapon?

Rin: it's soo cool, what did you name it?

Zack: I called it blazing spiral.

Rin: thanks zack.

Zack: also you was awesome out there with your I.S and you too ichiya, I'm proud of you two.

Rin: (smile and hugs him) thanks, can you turn into rather?

Zack: sure.

He change to P. Rath.

P. Rath: **POSITIVE RATH!**

Rin: (hugs his fur) KITTY!

P. Rath: wait what? (Eyes wide)

Rin: soft kitty~.

She begin to petting him which cause P. Rath to purr while smile.

Ichiya: hey! I want to pet him!

As she petting him as well to purr more

P. Rath: (snap out of it) let me tell you something you two ! I-I wasn't purring, I was gurggling in my throat and was testing of your guard is up(they giggle of this form tsundere)

rin: sure you are.

P. Rath: also,(smile and drool a little) that sweet and sour pork! Rath can't wait to eat it!

Rin: just you wait.

Then he turn back to normal

Zack: good, also here some info of my life

He put his finger to her forehead then transfered all the info into Rin, she then hugs his chest and rubs her face to it.

Rin: I'm so sorry, c-can I?...

He nodded as he transformed to his ghost form which ichiya got spooked and Rin cover her mouth with her hands by seeing zack's pain.

Ichiya: my, god all mighty.

Rin: what did they done to you?

Zack: after the experiment I died but half dead and undead, I loved ones this curse no matter how munch people hate and fear me because They say I'm a monster.

Rin: to hell with them! Ever since you came here you are a good person, (hugs him) a person who would never do anyone harm.

Ichiya: Rin is right, (hug him too) we'll make sure no one hurts you again.

Zack: thanks you two( turn back) it really means a lot.

Then he kiss each of them at the lips.

That made ichiya faint a little and rin hugs him.

Rin: I love you zacky

Ichiya: m-me too

Zack: and I love both of you as well

Meanwhile

As Chifuyu let the duplicate Zack to stay in her room and was happy.

Zack: wow you have a nice room.

Chifuyu: yeah, I thought never have a boyfriend who's 19 for my age but, (she smile and hugged him) who acts like a grown man.

Zack: but still in my age I guess, you was great of your new I.S and the way you took down albedo and Lugnut.

Chifuyu: (got to his face) got to impress my man.

Zack: well you did for my woman.

Chifuyu: so your mutant form, shall I see it?

Zack: sure (he change into his ghost form which surprise Chifuyu and felt sad seeing this form)

Chifuyu: I see what they done to you, and my apologies.

Zack: is alright, (change back) been through worst.

Chifuyu then hug him to her breasts and petting his hair as he blush a little.

Chifuyu: (smile) that won't be enough to convince me.

Zack: I see

Chifuyu: I'll take a shower, I don't mind you wanna join in.

Zack: wait what?

Chifuyu: if you want to join in, don't keep a girl waiting~~~.

Zack: alright Then.

Chifuyu: (giggle) how cute, my zacky is shy.

 **Meanwhile**

With vilgax and his villains even a man in a cloak and remove his cloak to show a man who have black hair, black circle eyes, red eyes, single gray streak, a suit like but with white parts on the sleeves, has black gloves and has brown pants.

Vilgax: seem Orion already adapt this world dung.

Dung: and so do we , as msgafron and his team around the area and not to mention our alliance with the phantom task and this world soon be ours, Madoka!

Then walking out of the shadows there is a chifuyu look-a-like except no ponytail with dark red eyes and same hair color as ichiya a bit but appears to have a petite body and wearing cloak but a black and white down the middle and reveals the side of her body.

Dung: seems your goal of killing someone 9th know are in the way , and do the phantom task agree of this alliance and bargain?

Madoka: yes.

Dung: good, do you think you can handle zack Orion a.k.a lewamus prime

Show a picture of him which Madoka smile sexy and lick her lips.

Madoka: _well, well, what do we have here,_ I'll handle him.

Dung: be careful as he's no push over, heard he built his own I.S and made one for your older sister as well.

Madoka: that will make the fight more interesting, I want a challenge.

Dung: (chuckle) Your cold heartless is interesting and corruptions, who know? Perhaps I can be a father to you with great power to kill your opponent with no mercy or regret.

Madoka: I declined, I have some business on my own.

Dung: and so do I, you can fight or tournament him but Zack is my kill, I have some mission for you and the cons to find and sooner to strike on Zack's heart.

Madoka: strike his heart?

Dung: a girl name alice broke his heart and humiliate him hard core, is amusing to watch. So I suggest soon you'll do the same with him and killed his allies.

Madoka suddenly make her hand into a fist which crack her knuckles about this alice person make her blood boiled.

Madoka: _I'll make her pay with her life._ Fine but I want to do it my way.

Dung: by all means, go ahead, and do not disappoint me and same with phantom task.

Madoka: not my problem, talk to autumn, she's my boss.

Dung: oh don't worry, (grin) I will and that problem will be you along soon.

She left then look back a little on Dung and his eyes even his sick twisted grin then left off.

Madoka: _that dung guy, is getting on my nerves, but for some reason he has cause something beyond worst to any human or even me, like he stole, give pain, suffer and all never ending torture to a single person that felt like vengeance and despise..._ (she look at the picture of Zack then eyes wide a little), _he made him into a monster? This zack, killed him for the good but he's here. But I'll make him mine and healed his pain so no one can't take him away from me, not even my two big sis._


	3. Chapter 3

In the outer regions of space there is a deity standing on space is a young woman, she has black long haired with bangs, snowy-white skin and she has an hourglass frame that every girl will murder for and the breasts size can out bigger. She wears a mix of an upper part of a kimono and armor which is a gauntlet, and a mixed combat metal high heel boots.

As she begin to wake up open her eyes wide.

?: huh? How long was I asleep?

?: for 20 years to be presides akaru.

She turn to see a man wearing a lab coat that is steam punk with green goggles, a metal gantlet and holding a cane.

Akaru: professor paradox? please to me again how long ?

Paradox: 20 years (make her eyes wide)

Akaru: 20 YEARS?! (realize) my baby! Andrew! yuna! What happen to them?!

Paradox: (sigh) sadly to say that it didn't go well.

he show her a video screen of zack's life went rough and hell even the lost of his father and sister make akaru's eyes wide and in tears.

Akaru: no, no no no no NO!

paradox: I know, but since yuna a half celestailsapien she is reincarnated and zack did have hope become a hero thanks to his new brother Ben, but now he's in another dimension about pilot I.S

Akaru: I.S? (smile) Oh boy I know that place.

Paradox: you do?

Akaru: yeah, I was called the I.S goddess, never lose a match as I help a friend with the creator of I.S.

Paradox: well your son here getting well at that school and made his own known as the Apex onslaught a.k.a Goliath slayer.

Akaru: (giggle) I can see why.

Paradox: not to mention dung is back since he already killed him but been revive by vilgax, and young zack here now have 3 girlfriends. (the last part make akaru glee in happy)

Akaru: at least he can be happy, is he playing hard to get?

Paradox: a little but he accepted it.

Akaru: great, now to bring my daughter zack and other of zack's old friends.

Out of the portal comes an orange long hared girl with a sine hair strand of a hogged sticking out from the top and wrapped it as a small pony tail with a ribbon tide it up her long hair, with light blue eyes who is wearing black pants, gray vest, white dress shirt, a red tie, a pink hair clip, and black dress suit.

Another Girl with her as she have a long dirty blond hair girl with sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck, she have Hazel eyes and has big breasts, she is wearing an outfit consists of the standard sleeveless Blue uniform which consists of a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level but unzipped to show a black tank top she wearing. Her attire also features an optional pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. Her long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck.

?: wha? Where am I? Why am I in space?

Akaru: yuna, Alexis Rhodes, nice to meet you.

Alexis: huh? Who are you?

Akaru: I'm zack's mother. (make Alexis and Yuna's eyes wide)

Alexis: are you sure your zacks mom? YOU LOOK LIKE MY AGE!

Akaru: I get that way to much.

Yuna: mommy?(in tears)

Akaru: it's me sweetie, I'm back.

Then yuna hugged her mom tightly never letting go as she cry to her chest as akaru petting her hair.

Akaru: there, there, mommy's here, I'm so sorry that I didn't come back.

Yuna: I missed you so munch.

Alexis: wait your zack's sister?!

Akaru: yeah you see, I'm a goddesses and my husband is human so my son zack here is a demigod along yuna too.

Alexis: okay, zack have a lot of explaining to do.

Akaru: actually zack didn't know he was a demigod, he thought he just a human with a cursed he endure and living with.

Alexis: okay but the disappearing act, he has to explain that!

Yuna: disappearing act?

Alexis: zack can walk out explosions alive but his resent one he just disappeared.

Akaru: I see, I know what dimension he is and I was thinking sending you two to see him again.

Yuna: YES!

Alexis: alright! But I'm going to slap him for make me worry.

Akaru: you really like my son huh Alexis?

Alexis: (blush a little and turn her head) what are you saying, he and I are childhood friends.

Akaru: (Giggle) sure you do, also I'll give you two your very own I.S that fit you well.

Yuna: yes! I want mine to be called: wolf spiral.

Alexis: and I would like mine to be called: the bladed dancer.

Akaru: alright let's go and Alexis and yuna, you might have some competition cause some girls already have a thing for zack.

Yuna: _he is MINE!_

Alexis: _I'm going to slap him double._

Paradox: good luck ladies.

Akaru: thanks paradox. 

As they went to the dimension portal paradox turn to see the stars.

Paradox: (smile) this is going to be interesting

 **With zack**

As zack is relaxing in his room then he felt something hugging his left arm.

Zack: huh? (smirk) I know you'll find me shadow bunny.

On his arm is a black bunny with red and black eyes, wearing a brown cloak, and has scares on her eye and belly.

Zack: it's good to see you again.

Shadow bunny: huggys.

Zack: how'd you know which dimension I'm at?

Shadow: uh hello, I've been hugging you under your cloak.

Zack: why'd didn't come out so soon? (she laugh nervously)

shadow: you just to warm to let go.

Zack: I see, then you know what situation and this dimension is about?

Shadow: yep.

Zack: alright, need to let chifuyu know about this, after that me and ichiya hang to meet her other friends if you like to join with me.

shadow: I think you know that answer.

Zack: yeah. (smile)

 **Timeskip**

Zack and shadow bunny as he is playing a game with ichiya's friend, he has red hair, black shirt with a head band and blue pants.

?: dude, everyone except you is a girl huh? Must be nice to be you.

Zack: not pretty easy Dan.

Dan: oh come on you're such a liar, ichiya told and be a paradise.

Zack: meh(shrugged his shoulder)

Ichiya: although is been nice since rin transferred to my school, before that I didn't have people to talk to except zack.

Dan: oh I see.

Then kicking the door open is a girl, she has the same red hair as Dan has, has a head band too, wearing a pink tank top, and shorts seem unbutton.

?: hey bro, your lunch is ready now, hurry up and eat.(notice ichiya) ichiya is that you?

Ichiya: hey ran, long time no see.

Ran: it sure is, (then spotted zack as she blushes) a-and who's your new friend here?

Zack: (eye smile while smile) names zack orion, nice to meet you ran.

Ran then look as she is dressed and blush in embarrassment, she then hide on the hall ways and fixed herself up.

Ran: on I'm sorry, (pop her head back in) I didn't know you were here.

Zack: nah it's cool, also meet shadow bunny(show shadow bunny)

Shadow bunny: hi there.

Ran: whoa, that thing can talk?

Zack: yeah and long story, but I can tell you I'm just a super hero from another dimension and ended here.

Ran: whoa that's awesome.

Don: dude, that's cool.

Ichiya: that's my zacky.

Dan: hey sis can't you knock ? Now he thinks your rude, i mean he's our guess after all.

Ran give a dirty look to her brother which he flinch.

Zack: but should've you told her I'm a guess here?

Dan: oh your right, sorry.

Then she throw a pillow at his face

Zack: (chuckle) nice shot.

The four (including shadow) are at the restaurant room where Dan, ichiya, zack and shadow are eating, ran is now wearing a blue dress and her hair down.

Zack: you look stunning ran.

Ran: (blush) thank you zack.

Zack: don't mean it and this food is good.

Ran: oh thank you zack.

Dan: so how did you end up here?

Zack: those asshole villains try to blow earth so d my bro Ben stop it but to think quick so I sacrifice and ended here, is not my first rodeo travel to different dimensions.

Ichiya: you travel to more worlds?!

Zack: yep, met new friends and new enemies.

Ichiya: can you be any more cooler?

Shadow bunny: that why Zack is full of surprises.

Dan: hey shadow, when did he get you?

Shadow bunny: at his 5th birthday, (hug his arm) and he's my cute huggy zackyy.

Ichiya and ran getting jealous at her.

Ichiya: _she is getting to close to zacky._

Ran: _I want a hug from him! No far!_

Dan: (drinking some tea) I bet you get that a lot at school too huh?

Zack: sometimes , but I do enjoy having six girlfriend even with shadow bunny too. (Dan spit his tea)

Dan: SIX!? How in the world did you manege that?!

Zack: my ways and in I can't disappoint them as I have feelings for them as a gentlemen and a guy who respect females in every way and never in a perv way.

Dan: dude, but now can you guys get married one day? You know the law can't let you have a harem legally.

Zack: (chuckle) don't worry, I'm sure when I say I have my ways, it happen And not to mention I got enemies and my old other enemies in this world up to no good. Which is why is my duty to stop them.

Dan: well good luck facing all of them, just try to not include my sister in this.

Zack: (chuckle) make sure you be careful about her with that.

Dan: what'd you mean?

Zack: it's nothing.

 **Timeskip.**

Maya: surprise it's moving day!

Zack and Houki: wha?

Maya: we've made no arrangements for you, miss shenonono you'll be moving to a different room.

Houki: now wait just a darn minute are you saying I have to pack and move out right away?

Maya: oh yes I think that would be for the best, after all I'm sure the situation where a young man and a young woman have to share the same room isn't really comfortable for either of you.

Houki: well, to be honest… (turn to zack)

Zack: well I don't know, but whatever Boykin go my duplicate can be with her.

Maya: that sound good.

Zack: yeah and that mean she can be with me. (hokui smile then hug him)

Houki: thanks zacky.

Zack: no problem.

Houki: hey Zack(acting shy and blush a little)

Zack: yeah?

Houki: in regards to the individual tournament next month, if I win the tournament, if I do, can you date me?

Zack: (grin while eyes some) of course! My cute Houki, I would love to.

Houki smiled widely and hugs him more, but honne, yuna and sayuka hearing all this.

Yuza: did you hear that?

Honne: we did.

Sayuka: this news is…

Honne, yuza and sayuka: really big!

 **Timeskip**

Every girl is now gossiping about who ever wins get to date zack.

Cecilia: so do you know what it is that all these girls are so exited about?

Houki: I have absolutely no idea whatsoever.

Yuza: this story's distorted and stranding like crazy.

Sayuka: you've must have said something to someone that has to be it.

Honne: oh no way I don't really think that could have been what happened.

Zack: morning girls!

The girls jump a little and turn to see zack standing on the door.

Zack: what's up?

Girls: oh no reason.

Zack: wha?

Chifuyu: get in your sits now homeroom is starting immediately.

Everyone is sitting down and maya walk to the front.

Maya: guess what class we're about to meet yet another new student.

Walking in the class is a blonde person wearing male uniform, every girl was surprised but zack can feel something off.

?: I am Charles dunois and I come from France, it's nice to meet you.

Girl 8: dude your a boy?

Charles: wee, I heard about a male student who was in the same situation as I am so I transferred here.

The girls cheered with glee

but then suddenly they Alexis, shadow bunny who in her human form with long black brownish hair beneath her waist and red eyes and yuna who wearing girl uniform too which make zack's eyes wide shocked see yuna and Alexis.

Zack: _HOLY FUCK!_

Yuna: hello everyone, my name is yuna orion, and yes I'm zacks sister.

Shadow: call me shadow.

Alexis: and my name is Alexis rhodes, his childhood friend.

Every girl are all in shocked to see the three and glee

Girl 12: a second male student!

Girl 41: zack's sister so adorable!

Girl 10: and there in our class!

Girl 20: I didn't know Alexis is zack's childhood friend.

Chifuyu: silent damn it! That quite enough!(they got silent) Today we're conducting joint practical training with class 2, I want everyone changed and assembled on a second ground ASAP, and orion.

Zack: yes?

Chifuyu: since you're both males I want you to keep an eye on dunois, let's get moving girls!

Charles: so your zack orion, nice to meet you.

Zack: same here, come on before things go wild here. (grab his hand as she react blush funny) come on!

They rush in out to the door.

Zack: were going to be changing in the locker room at the arena, we have to change every time we have practical training so you have to get use to beating the girls first.

Charles: oh right.

As they run thought the hallways a girl came out of the corner and point to them.

Girl 41: hey I see the new transfer student!

Girl 40: and he's standing with orion!

Zack: hell no! Hold on charl!

Then he use his super speed make afterimage as there gone make the girls surprise, then zack and Charles made at the locker room door.

Zack: looks like the close is clear.

Alexis: ZACK!

Zack: son of -(turn Alexis) hey Alexis, long time no see.

As Alexis was mad then when she about to slap him, shadow bunny appeared with her sword pointing at her.

Alexis: what the?

Shadow: do it, I fucking dare you.

Zack: shadow clam down, (look at Alexis and sigh) look can we do this after the whole training and stuff, I know is been to long but we're kinda in a hurry, like after this at the roof.

Alexis: okay, since you owe me explanation.

Zack: I know, I know.

As Alexis and shadow bunny walk off.

Charles: what was that about?

Zack: long story, now let get to changing.

as they enter the changing room.

Charles: I'm sorry, I got you trouble already.

zack: is cool, beside not the first time as it come to me more offend and being the guy in this school.

Charles: no really ?

zack: yeah, names Zackery orion, but call me zack or z for short.

Charles: (smile) It's nice to meet you zack, you may call me charl if you like.

Zack:(grin) okay let's move , time is wasting.

He begin changing as charl blush and turn around cover his eyes.

Zack: you okay C? if you don't change chifuyu not gonna like it, cause she don't want anything stalling to munch in this lesson.

Charles: um I'm going to change, would you mind looking the other way?

Zack: (shrugged) okay(he turn around) hope you rush (begin changing fast)

Charles: okay you can look.

He turn back to see Charles change quickly with a male training uniform color orange line and color black as he wearing an orange necklace like.

Charles: something wrong?

Zack: no but it's cool, that you change quick like I do, but don't you worry as I get it.

Charles: get what?

zack: (Smile) qu'une fille comme toi qui change avec un garçon se sent vraiment bizarre hein? {that a girl like you changing with a boy feel really odd huh?}

Charles: Oh mon Dieu! tu sais?! {oh my gosh! you know?!}

Zack: Ouais, et comment je savais que quand je touche ta main tu rougis, quand je commence à changer tu rougis plus et tourne comme aucun garçon ne réagit ou ne change avec eux dans un vestiaire et tu me dis d'y retourner pour changer rapidement seulement une fille qui demande un gars pour ce genre de chose. {Yeah, and how I knew that when I touch your hand you blush, when I start to change you blush more and turns like no boy never reacts or change with them in a locker room and you tell me to go back to change quickly cause only a girl who asks a guy for that sort of thing.}

Charles start to steam out of her head.

zack:(smile with an eye smile) regarde quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle tu déguises en garçon et ne te présente pas comme une fille, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi et si tu voulais me dire la vérité, sois libre quand tu es prêt. {look whatever the reason why you disguise as a boy and not introduce yourself as a girl, your secret's safe with me and if you wanted to tell me the truth, feel free when your ready.}

As he walked away, Charles smiled for being a gentlemen, Everyone is now outside and rin is with them.

Chifuyu: your practical training starts now.

Girls: Right!

Chifuyu: first we need to demonstrate a real battle, huang, Alcott.

Rin: ma'am!

Cecilia: ma'am!

Chifuyu: since you have your own machines I'm sure you'll gladly volunteer, step forward girls.

Rin: what a nuisance, why is it always me?

Cecilia: (sigh) oh my such a vulgar spectacle do I really have to do this?

Chifuyu: show a little more enthusiasm, this is the perfect chance to show off to the boys.

That made rin and Cecilia realized that hey can show off to zack, they smiled and turn to the girls and the two boys.

Cecilia: (smirk) it looks like it's time for Cecilia Alcott. England's representative contender to step up and take charge.

Rin: yeah and I can show the difference between those who have personal machines and those who don't.

Charles: what did the teacher just say to those girls?

Zack: (smile) not telling.

Cecilia: so who's my rival I wouldn't mind tossing you away restaurant girl.

Rin: that's my line your dead meat.

Chifuyu: oh don't get ahead of yourselves you haven't met you opponent.

Then everyone heard a whistling noise then a scream, everyone look up to see maya wearing a green I.S.

Maya: GET OUT OF THE WAY! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

The girls and Charles move out of the way but zack held his hand as soon maya stop in mid air as zack using his telekinesis as to make her go down at the ground.

Zack: there we go. (smile)

Maya: oh thank you zack. (hug him tight as his face turn blue and coughing)

Zack: lungs...air...please…

Maya let go of him and blue laser shoot past him.

Zack:(turn Cecilia) Ceci I swear if I get shot of this shit! I'll go gravattack on you!

Cecilia: (smile 'innocently') on my goodness sorry I seem to have miss fired.

Then rin in her shenlong attach her souten gagetsu and throw it at baymax.

Rin: ZACK!

As the blades fly at him, maya fired a sniper rifle at the blades to make them hit the ground.

Maya: hey orion, hope your not hurt did you?

Zack: eh, I get hurt many times, (turn Cecilia and rin) if you two keep doing this on me and not get along cause your jealousy! Then you can forget eating with me on the freakin roof! And I'm not freakin joking! (make Cecilia's and rin's eyes wide)

Cecilia and rin: sorry.

Zack: good, (turn maya) by the way nice shot and cool I.S.

Maya: oh thank you.

Chifuyu: by the way, miss yamada used to be a representative contender, making a shot like that is nothing for her.

Maya: thanks but that was a long time ago and u could never break free from being just a contender.

Chifuyu: but your still more then a mach for these two together.

Cecilia: what you can't mean two agents one, I can't even beat zack with someone.

Rin: I don't think that's a very good idea.

Chifuyu: oh don't worry I'm sure your embarrassment won't last very long, let the carnage begin!

Cecilia, rin and maya flew up to the air facing each other.

Cecilia: just so you know I'm not going to hold back.

Rin: we weren't actuality being serious earlier anyway.

Maya: well here I come!

Rin dash away while Cecilia flew off, she then turn to maya and fore her four blue spikes, they start to fire at maya but she start to doge them all, then rin begin to fire her lasers at maya, but she doge one and block one.

Chifuyu: mr. dunois! I'd like you to tell us about the I.S that miss yamada is using.

Charles: but of course, miss yamada I.S is a rafale revive made by the dunois corporation, it was created at the end of the second generation development however it specs are not inferior to the early 3rd generation modes, this is the latest mass-produced I.S that is currently in use, right now it's market share breaks third worldwide furthermore this model can be modified combat, artillery and defense.

Maya is now firing her rifle at Cecilia as she start to doge her fire but she crashed to rin, then maya made a blue grenade launcher appear and fire at rin and Cecilia, that made an explosion and they crashed this time into zack.

Cecilia: I can't believe this is happening to me.

Rin: could you know just exactly which way she would go to try to escape from her?

Cecilia: what about you? You're taking unnecessary shots like an idiot.

Zack: that's enough! (zack use his telekeniess separate them and get up dusting himself) it would've never happen if you two work together and not let things get in the way, but at least you two did your best so please stop arguing and try to work together as a team.

Cecilia and rin: okay.

Chifyuu: I hope you know to understand we're your instructor are capable off, and knowing that you should show her some proper respect, for the first base tracical team, the personal machine proof leaders, so get forming already!

In an instant most of the girls with Houki, yuna and Alexis went to zack which he sighed.

Girl 38: let me join your team orion.

Girl 65: will you answer my questions?

Then some of the girls went to Charles.

Girl 43: show me your control techniques dunois.

Girl 76: hey can I join you too?

The groups and zack, Cecilia, rin, maya, Charles, ichika, maya, Shadow, Alexis, Yuna and chifuyu is explaining how the I.S works and how it functions.

Rin: don't touch anything unless I told you to and I'm not responsible if you get hurt. (turn to zack)

Cecilia: now I want you ladies to take turns and try to put it on and...(turn to zack)

Ichika: alright girls pay attention... (turn to zack)

Rin: _I really wish I could come over there too._

Cecilia: _it's times like this when I curse myself for being such an elite._

Ichika: _no fair, I want to have zack to teach me._

Houki then pouted a little for zack being with the girls, but Zack give her a wink as she noticed and smile at him.

Zack: okay in order of your attendance number I want you to put on the I.S, activate it and walk, the first one is kiyoka aikawa.

Kiyoka: (smile) here! My attendance number is 1, you know my name already but my name is kiyoka aikawa, I'm in the handball club and hobbies include watching spots and jogging! Nice to meet you. (offer her hand.)

Zack: (shake hands with her) nice to meet you as well, my name is zackry orion call me zack or z, you may know that already.

Girl 4: hey no fair!

Girl 5: me too!

Girl 6: even for me!

All three girls: I knew it was you at first sight!

Zack: okay, okay, you'll get your turn. (turn to charles as he been surrounded by girls) _welcome to the meat grinder charles._ (grin while chuckle)

Kiyoka is now in the I.S and start to walk.

Zack: that's it kiyoka very good, okay now stop please.

She stopped and she is still nervous.

Zack: there you go, you may switch with the next person.

Kiyoka: I was so nervous. (hop out)

Zack: you did great, (she blush) now who's next?

Houki: it's me. (look at the I.S) however, there's no way I can reach the cockpit with it left like that.

Maya: actually that's a common mistake a lot of writers make in the beginning, orion can you make sure she's properly mounted?

Zack: sure.

Houki: excuse me?!

Maya: orion please take out the Goliath slayer.

Zack: on it. (Change into his Goliath slayer I.S)

Houki: uh and just what is he supposed to be doing with that?

Maya: (smile) he's gonna pick you up in his arms of course and they shove you on that big thing!

The girls from his team screamed feeling unlucky.

Houki: he's going to, pick me up and shove me on it?!

Zack: yeah, I mean if you don't mind.

Houki then jump to zack and zack caught him.

Zack: sometimes I spoil you. (smile while she giggle as she blush)

Houki's thought: so this what is like, a knight carry a princess.

Zack: hey houki, (as she got in) you like to eat with me at the roof with cecila and they other? Since charles is new and I want to catch up with alexis and yuna.

Houki: um sure, if you want.

 **Timeskip**

Houki, zack, charles, rin, cecilia, shadow bunny, alexis and yuna are at the roof tops.

Zack: so Alexis, How'd you got here and know which dimension I was? And yuna, I thought you was dead since that time.

Yuna: that's a secret.

Zack: I see.

Alexis: zack.

Zack: yes I know I have some explaining to do.

Alexis: that and, (chop his head) that's for giving me a heart attack (flick his head) and that's for making me worry.

Zack: and ( he slap himself double and head fall out) from earlier.

That surprise charles as zack attach his head as alexis sweatdrop he slap himself but she understand but need to know as she sigh.

Alexis: I'm sorry, it just..I'm just worry and I missed you.

Zack: I know, sorry I made you worry.

Rin: zack what's going and what she talking about?

Alexis: let me tell them zack, just to let y'all know, my name is alexis and I'm one of zack's best friends, practically I know him when I met him, we became best friends in no time, he told me everything about his abilities, even his ability not to die.

Zack: and we was at duel academy is was created by Seto Kaiba who's my friend and my other friend's rival, who also designed the rank structure of the students. The Central Academy is located on an Island with a dock for boats, a volcano, beach and a lake, cliffs and waterfalls. It has the Main Academy Building where the students go to learn how to Duel, with a gym building located beyond the beach. It has five dormitories: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue and one which is abandoned.

Cecilia: wow what they teach about?

Zack and alexis: how to duel yugioh.

Houmi: the what ?

Zack: let just say duel monster cards deck is good for game, sports but there are the real deal even legendary, I met the best and other and there are some rules of it. I met the best who do well of the cards and even defeat evil but of course jaden was one too right alexis.

Alexis: yeah and you too as well.

Houki: so alexis, what did zack do when make you worry like. he was gone forever.

Alexis: well he got himself into another explosion with him inside the blast radios.

Rin, cecila, yuna, houki, charles and shadow bunny: what?!

Zack: allow me to explain, my body can regenerate and replace body parts and organs, hell I can survive by getting melted, turn to ashes to dust, blasted in the head and get blown up.

Alexis: yeah but where we're you? I was worry.

Zack I guess that last blast is big enough to rip a hole in the time space continuum that sent me to this world.

Alexis: but why didn't you let ow?

Zack: I was trying to find that dimension but it seem got malfunction as I fix it i leave a note and i was visiting but forgot time move fast.

Alexis: okay I forgive and one thing i gotta say to you.

Zack: what's that? (she grab his face and smile)

Alexis: I love you, you handsome trouble maker.

She then kissed him on the lips which surprise him but he accept the kiss and break it.

Zack: Me too, so what I.S you and yuna have?

Alexis: let it be a surprise Zack.

Zack: okay, now let's eat!(grin)

As they eat the girls offered some of there food to zack.

Zack: hey rin is that sweet and sour pork rice?! (she smirk)

rin: yep, made them this morning, you said would have some right?

Cecilia: (fake cough) zackery, as so happen I so awaken brighten this morning and so I prepare this delightful basket of sandwichch for you, I just so let you know we do have tasty food in England as well.

Zack: woah, me try it( grab one and eat it as his eyes wide) this is the most awesome sandwich ever!

Cecilia: oh really? Thank you zackery dear.

Zack: ichiya you should try it.

Ichiya: okay sure.

Ichiya tried some and felt pale of the bad taste.

Zack: you okay ichi?

Ichiya: yeah I'm find, anyway wanna what I got?

Zack: sure!

Ichiya pulled out a bento box with rice and meat.

Zack: woah.

Ichiya: would you like some?

He ate soms as he smile.

Zack: nice, what about you houki?

Houki: well, here's what I brought.

She open it as to show her bento and even the chicken part.

Zack: amazing! You must be an awesome cook as well!

Houki: oh thank you, i made some of it for you amd for me.

Zack: sweet! Thanks houki!

He use the chop stick as she smile while giggle as he ate the chicken part and amaze.

Zack: frickin awesome! And shadow bunny! I made your favorite! (summon in it) ta-da! Carrot salad!

Shadow bunny gleed and start to gobble it up.

Shadow bunny: so tasty, so good.

Zack: yep.

As rin and Cecilia getting jealous at the girls.

Zack then show his meatball and pasta as he use his chopstick.

Zack: want me to feed you houki with some of my meatball?

Houki: oh sure thing zack.

Zack: okay say " ah".

Houki: ah…

When she ate the meatball as she blush and sigh heavenly.

Houki: oh it's delicious.

Zack: it sure is.

That act made ichiya, shadow bunny, alexis, rin and cecilia more jealous

Charles: oh I beleive I know what going on here, you must be doing the famous saying " ah" thing that Japanese couple do am i right? You guys get along so well.

Zack: yeah, I'm half Japanese from my mom's side and half American from my Dad's side.

Charles: what, I think I know that last name of yours, orion… oh you must be the I.S goddesses son right?

Zack: huh? I.S goddesses?

Rin: your kidding me right? Thee I.S goddess?! The I.S pilot who never loss a match in her life?! That I.S goddess?!

Houki: the one who never lose and amazing with swords!

Ichiya: that means zack's and yuan's mom it's the I.S Goddess!

Zack and yuna: huh? We didn't know that.

Shadow bunny: she had that title before you two were born.

zack: that funny, mom travel to different dimensions?

Shadow: what do you think I came from? A toy store?

Zack: Hey wait a minute, (frown a little) how come dad didn't told me while growing up, since when she was know about supernatural?

Shadow bunny just almost slip the details of what akaru is as shadow bunny along alexis and yuna laugh nervous.

Yuna: hey zacky want some root beer float I made?

Zack: ROOT BEER FLOAT?! HELL YEAH!

Like that zack start drinking the float and forget the subject.

Zack: what'd we talking about? Oh never mind.

Shadow bunny:(sigh in relief and turn to yuna) 'thanks for the save'.

Yuna: 'no problem'.

as cecila and rin give some of their launch to zack which he enjoyed it.

 **Timeskip**

as zack and Charles in their room as roomates.

Charles wearing a white and blue sleeves and pants pj.

Charles: I'm surprise you speak French.

Zack: yeah I can speak a lots of different languages and understand it.

Charles: you have so many talents I don't even know that your even normal.

zack: I use to be normal until one monster change and make me a mutant but some of my human part still remain.

Charles: my apologies.

Zack: it's alright, my brother ben save and give me hope, now that yuna is alive I feel great, also what is my mom's I.S called? I'm surprise she can do I.S too.

Charles: no one knows, but it only rumor said that the name is "the world swords", the primary name was never revealed.

Zack: Damn, also I cant wait for your I.S too, you must be a good pilot too.

Charles: thanks, I can't wait for yours, so mind if I training with you ? I think I can e a help to you .

zack: sure and also ichiya too.

Charles: Also I heard you can transformed like an crab and an a tiger even fighting those giant robots.

zack: yeah I have history of enemies and my is the ultramatrix let me transformed into aliens.

Charles: cool, mind if I see one?

Zack: yup.

Zack slam his ultramatrix of a blue flash then zack become a thick, muscular sasquatch-like alien, has yellow, black line and silver fur, along with dark grey fingers and toes, four fingers . He has two bolts on the side of his wrist instead of the back of his hands. He has blue eyes with black pupils and silver lightning bolt shaped horns. A red scar like zack have and He also has a blue belt where the Ultramatrix symbol is located.

?: say hello to **POSITIVE SHOCKSQUATCH** eh?

Charles is surprised to see zack change into p. shocksquatch.

P. Shocksqautch: you okay eh?

Charles: so cool, you look like bigfoot and you have a canadian accent.

P. Shocksqautch: sure do, this form have Electrokinesis, Electrical Telekinesis, Lightning Generation, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Jumping, Cold Resistance and Radiation eh.

Charles: interesting, you sure have some interesting aliens.

P. Shocksquatch: so what your real name? since Charles is a disguise name for a guy.

?: well, if you must know, my name is Charlotte.

P. Shocksqautch turn back to zack and smile.

Zack: charlotte huh? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl.

That made her blush shyly.

charlotte: w-well thank you, your too kind.

zack: well let's get ready for tomorrow, and if you like I can teach you and give your I.S an upgrade with my tech, since I did made my apex onslaught in the first place.

Charlotte: Oh merci beaucoup. {oh thank you very much}

Zack:(chuckle) vous êtes le bienvenu. {your welcome}

 **the next day.**

Maya: okay class we have yet another exciting announcement to make today, I'm about to introduce two more new students to the classroom, meet our newest transfer student from Germany: laura bodewig.

The girl standing on the left has long silver hair and an eye patch wearing a different uniform, she has the jacket but she has wide pants and boots.

Girls: huh?!

Girl 45: whats going on? Three transfer students in only two days?

Girl 46: no matter how you look at it look very strange.

Maya: please be quiet now everyone, current reduction isn't over yet so show some respect.

Chifuyu: yes go ahead laura please finish.

Laura: yvonne mentor.

Ichika: _mentor? So that means when chifuyu was in germany she was…_

Laura: I am laura bodewig!

Maya: so um is that all you wanted to say laura?

Laura: yeah that's all.

Zack: hmm, this interesting...(muttered himself)

Then Laura looked at ichiya and zack.

Laura: and you must be.

She walked next to ichika and was going to slap her but zack dash up to her and grab her wrist.

Zack: that won't do bodieig.

Laura: unhand me! I won't approve that she is her sister! I want justest!

Zack: here's you're justest, right here!

Then he flip her to the ground on her back, every girl is shocked to see zack can do that, chifuyu however just looked at them.

Laura: how dare you.

Zack: I'm doing what's right, now please get to your sit bodieig.

She got mad and went to her sit but still glaring at zack for what he did.

 **Timeskip**

the girls minus zack and ichiya who is in there I.S is teaching things to them.

Houki: what i'm trying to say is you have to put like whoosh and then clang and bang and you know.

Rin: you understand what she's getting at right? It's all about your feelings.

zack: I understand that very well, but houki put to words please.

Cecilia: for defense tilt your right side forward at a 5 degree angle, when you maneuver tilt backwards at a 20 degree angle.

ichiya: let me be honest with you, I don't get it!

Zack: what they're saying is that houki is teaching you how to use your sword, rin teaching you how to use your emotions in battle and cecilia is teaching you how to move around for defense and movement.

Ichika: oh thanks zacky.

Zack: (smile) no problem.

Charles: alright zack I'm here as promised I hope you're ready for a match, ready to compare your I.S with mine?

Zack and the girls turn to see charles in an I.S but it looks like rafale revive but it's orange and white on the chest and back legs.

Zack: wow, badass I.S bro!

Charles: not as badass as yours is.

Zack: well can't be the only one here, (turn ichiya) learn this and it'll help, (turn houki, rin and Cecilia) also thanks for giving her some advice and help, even it'll remind me to use that too.

The girls smile and they walked to the side.

Zack: (grin) get ready!

They face each other and take flight, as charles summon a shot gun like but Zack quickly summon two plasma blaster to fired at her a lot which she dodge it but see zack in speed which she quicky use the shield to block zack's sword swing but it push her then they begin shooting each other than zack begin dodging her shot as alexis, shadow bunny and yuna see zack's I.S and his spar with charles. As then Charles see zack use a full charge blast as she use her shield but got hit as she landed down and so do Zack.

Zack: guess I win, good spar, your incredible shooting skills dude.

Charles: thanks zack( smile hiding her blush)

Ichiya: whoa he is good.

Zack: (turn Alexis, shadow bunny and Yuna) well what'd you girls think?

Alexis: you show off. (Smile)

Shadow bunny: that's so cool

Yuna: you are awesome.

Zack: (chuckle) well is nothing, just training and some good advice along with some good teachers.

Alexis: at least your modest, now, how about you face me?

Zack: sure, I like to see what your I.S can do.

Alexis: (smile) oh your about to see, let's dance bladarena!

Then her wrist band glowed then she change a little, her armor has two large blades on her arms with red and purple armor on her shoulders has a see thought tutu on her wast, has skates on her feet, and has a visor on her eyes, she is now wearing a white and blue jumpsuit as she took a bow.

Alexis: so, what do you think?

Zack: not bad and very beautiful.

Alexis: thank you, now let's dance zack.

Zack: ladies first. (Smirk)

She smiled and start to stake to him as fast as she can then preform a spin with her foot out which zack see it and quickly dodged it and almost got cut by her blade as he summon his 2 swords as he zoom in speed as they begin to clashing there blade in the sky and the ground so fast make people hard to see except Yuna and shadow bunny.

Ichiya: is alexis strong as zack?

Rin: I don't know.

Houki and Cecilia: such speed.

Girl 35: oh my god, look at them.

Girl 86: I know, such elegit's in her I.S.

Girl 87: oh I'm so jealous, she has a beautiful I.S.

Alexis then start to figure skate around the arena avoiding zacks plasma blasts then zack send a soundwave to the ground but she quickly flew up see an upcoming sword swing from zack push her a little then she do a dropped kick but zack quickly block it as they both burst to speed do a sword locked as they both smirk.

Zack: nice speed, didn't expect you have your own I.S

Alexis: thanks, I've been practicing my skills.

She then kick zack up words at him but he spin fired a lots of beam as she quickly dodging but almost got hit as they both charge as they stop when their blades point at each other.

Alexis: seems a draw.

Zack: yeah.

Houki: I can't believe it, they are equally strong.

Cecilia: indeed, I never seen such skills like that before.

Ichiya: it almost like she was dancing.

Rin: so amazing

As zack and alexis turn off there I.S.

Zack: your almost remind me of cyber tutu. ( alexis giggle and smile)

Alexis: well, this I.S is back on my deck a little

Zack: I see, did shadow bunny told you about dung's return and my old enemies he bringing ?

Alexis: she did.

Zack: good , just making sure your prepare since I just already deal with starscream, lugnut and blitzwing with some help.

Alexis: good.

Zack: (turn Charles) ao charles what'd you think?

Charles: not bad zack.

Zack: is nothing but anyway ichiya let help train you and along with byakushiki as you cant win of the shooting.

Charles: (turn ichiya) it's true the byakushiki don't have and equalizer does it?

Ichika: nu uh, something about there not being a vacant bus slot.

Charles: it's only speculation but I would think it is using the space for it's one-off ability.

Ichika: the one-off what?

Charles: the ability that naturally emerges when the I.S and it's pilot are in the best condition at the same time, for the byakushiki you're reiraku byakuya maybe it.

Ichika: ah, wow you explain everything very simply don't you? But zacky can explain things very easy for me.

Zack: true but houki, Cecilia and rin explain good too, but even you have your sis' I.S don't mean you have to use or compare it as her.

 **Then a target appeared then zack, ichiya, charles who is holding her sniper rifle and zack are standing far from the target.**

 **Charles: deka, let's try it again shall we?**

 **Ichiya: hold on I thought I couldn't use someone else's equipment.**

 **Zack: normally no however , if the user unlocks it anyone can use it as long as that person is a registered user.**  
 **Ichika: oh.**

 **Ichiya grab the sniper rifle and she try to aim but zack helped out that she blushed.**

 **Ichiya: um am I using the right stance?**

 **Zack: let's see, keep your arms close to your side and your left arm goes here on the base like this, (put her arm to the base) easy no?**

 **Ichiya: yeah.**

 **Rin: (puff her cheeks) why is Ichiya hogging zack to herself ?**

 **yuna: (pouted) no fair !**

 **shadow bunny: no one hug him but me**

 **Ichiya then fire at the target and it hits, when another target appeared she shot it, when she fired the targets a total bar appeared and it saids "43pt".**

 **Ichiya: oh.**

 **Charles: well?**

 **Ichika: yeah that was so cool and this, this gun of yours is super-fast.**

 **The girls are amazed at something.**

 **Girl 46: whoa check it out!**

 **Zack, Ichiya and charles turn to see Laura in an I.S, she is now wearing a gray jumpsuit and her machine is all black and has a cannon on the right and have black horns like.**

 **Girl 39: hey is that germans third generation?**

 **Girl 53: I heard that it's still in it's trial period here in this country.**

 **Cecilia: Laura bodiveg.**

 **Rin: what bodiveg? That representative contender from Germany who almost slapped Ichiya ?**

 **Houki: the very same, zack just saved her.**

 **Laura: Ichiya orimura and zackery orion!**

 **Ichiya: that's right.**

 **Zack: what do you want?**

 **Laura: so you two also have personal machines, that will make it much easier, now fight me!**

 **Zack: without a reason I don't think so.**

 **Ichiya: no way, like zack said there's no reason.**

 **Laura: you two don't have one, but I do.**

 **Ichiya: it doesn't have to be right now dose it? The class league match is coming up soon maybe then alright?**

 **Laura: or not.**

 **She then aim her cannon and then fire at Ichiya , but zack grab the big bullet with his bare hand and break it as surprise and shocked even awe everyone especially laura then he glared at her.**

 **Zack: Spare deine Kräfte für das Turnier, ich hoffe, du trainierst genug, um gegen mich zu kämpfen, also versuch ein bisschen geduldiger zu sein, du verdammter Bengel {Save your strength for the tournament, I hope you train enough to fight against me so try be little more patient you damn brat}**

 **Laura: du sprichst Deutsch?! Nein, ich möchte dich hier und jetzt sehen! {you speak german?! no i want to face you right here and now!}**

 **Charles: I can't believe she just challenge you two like that, of course germans do get hot and bothered easily. (Brought out his guns)**

 **Laura: how dare you block my way, and you, your pathetic second-generation french machine will be nothing to me.**

 **Charles: a machine that works much better than your german third generation type which currently has no prospect for mass production.**

 **Maya:** ** _attention students on the field! What are you doing down there?_**

 **Laura: grr, I will allow you two to escape for the day. (Change back)**

 **She took a last look at ichika and zack then walk away.**

Zack:(look at larua walk away) believe me, I wasn't planning on escaping for a fight soon.

 **Timeskip.**

 **Zack is walking though the courtyard with ichiya who they are thinking about that Laura's beef with her, then they spotted Laura with chifuyu.**

 **Laura: please answer me mentor, vhy are you in a place like this?!**

 **Chifuyu: don't make me say the same thing over and over again, I have my own role to play that's all you need to know.**

 **Laura: what kind of role could you possibly have to play here in the Far East? I'm begging you mentor please come back and teach us in germany once again, you can't even exert half of your ability at this wretched place!**

 **Chifuyu: uh-huh.**

 **Laura: the students of this academy do not deserve to be taught by someone of your stature, they lack a sense of danger and mistaken the I.S for some kind of extravagant fashion accessory I find it unbelievable that you could guess that time of day to these people.**

 **Zack: that's not true, (walked out of the tree) they do know a sense of danger sense I got here.**

 **Laura: (turn to zack) you! Why did you get in my way?! And what do you mean?!**

 **Zack: during in my time, I have made some dangerous enemies in my past and so far I'm the only one who can fight them off.**

 **Laura: your enemy's vill be able to fight me next!**

 **Zack: please, you won't last a second agents one of them.**

 **Laura: ve'll zee about that!**

 **Chifuyu: I think I've heard more than enough little girl, you've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you, but not enough to assume you're the chosen one when your still 15 and orion is right, he is strong enough to fight two of them, a robot and group of monsters and he's only 19.**

 **Zack: actually, I made enemy's since I was 9.**

 **That made chifuyu surprised to hear that and made Laura and ichiyashock that zack was fighting his enemy's sense 9 years old.**

 **Chifuyu: (smile) so that's why you're so skilled.**

 **Zack: yeah and I learn from best teacher who I see is family and friends, (turn Laura) I see within your eyes that we are almost alike, not treated right however you was made what fight for your country's project like and me...I didn't ask as I rather wanted to be normal but lost so munch...that monster took my life, father, sister, and nobody want me as their allies. But one betray me and crush my heart... I endure that but that monster give me a rotten hell for 2 years of torture and experiment...and got use to this cures he give as powers...(give a death glared with his eyes almost turn red and a little rasp voice) but how long can you endure of yours if your so blinded? even your artificial one not gonna save you from my wrath. (then zack walks away)**

 **laura then got a little mad and but frighten a bit and run away.**

 **Ichiya: woah.**

 **Chifuyu: you were eavesdropping are you orion? Orimora?**

 **Zack: more like to show laura that everything cannot be like the past.**

 **Chifuyu: I see.**

 **Zack: now me and Ichi go back to our room.**

 **Chifuyu: and orion.**

 **Zack: sup? (she went and give him a kiss which shocked ichihya.**

 **Chifuyu: that's for being cute, see you later. (walk away)**

 **Zack turn to seee ichiya's mouth gaping**

Zack: I know ichiya, come on, let head back to our rooms.

 **Timeskip**

As Zack doing push up with one hand while have 2 heavy cinder blocks on his back while Charlotte watching.

Charlotte: I can't believe that you can do push ups with 2 cinder blocks on your back.

Zack:( stop and set it down) let say I train to the next level to push my limit, Also larua need to learn and know her place as we're almost alike. (bringn a towel with him around his neck while drinking some water.)

Charlotte: like I said, germans get hot and bothered easily.

Zack: true since it is ironic for you and her, cause a relationship between France and Germany, They were enemies in the beginning, but established the "Franco-German Friendship" after the second World War.

Charlotte: yes

Zack: don't worry, I'm sure she'll get along sooner or later, now Dung gonna sent nemesis, zs'skayr, an insecticon name hardshell and grid at me.

charlotte: let me help, with the improvements on my I.S that you helped with I can beat one of them.

Zack: alright to quick inform, nemesis is a mutated monster for a weapon, hardball is a decpticon but have an insect mode of a horn beetle, grid is a strong cybernetic robot, and zs'skayr is and alien ghost so be careful as he can possessed people.

Charlotte: I'll be careful, I wonder what shadow bunny's I.S is.

Zack: I built it for her, is known as "Black Ripper", since I already built the 'Knight Fury" for Chifuyu.

Charlotte: wow, you can make I.S's?

Zack: yes, how else you think I made the apex onslaught. Anyway I let you take a shower and shampoo there. Also I can tell in your eyes you lost someone too and force to do that you never wanted in the first place.

Charlotte: (sad smile) wee, my mama died and I'm not the child of my papa as he the company of the c.e.o, I was seperated from him a very long time until after my mama died. Then the dunioss family pick me up, after a very long test I was accepted compatible I.S.

Zack: they made you a test of I.S and I can tell you and him didnt have munch father and daughter bonding Tim's.

Charlotte: that's correct, the dunioss company have difficulty.

Zack: so I guess they needed data for the 3rd generation like Cecilia and laura have?

Charlotte: your right again Zack, so dubious comparation has already begun devolved 3rd generation models but processes has been slow. At this rate their danger being withdrawn.

Zack: so he use his own daughter, (his eyes turn black while red lightning dance a little on his hand while gritting which charlotte notice) to steal the data from the machine and even me by pretend to be a boy?

Charlotte: wee, now that you found out that I'm a girl, I would be called back to my home country of if I'm lucky go to jail.

Zack: the hell how your father and company do, you deserve a better life as not only stay here to be safe, but me as I'll protect you since I am a one man army and not to mention give you a family and friends you ever wanted.

Charlotte smiled then hugged zack then shed a tear while he smile as he hugged her back to petting her hair a bit.

Charlotte: merci zack.

Zack: votre bienvenue charlotte douce {your welcome sweet Charlotte}

then they hear a knock.

Zack: I'm at shower(whisper to her and teleport to the bathroom)

cecilia: oh sorry zack, I'm come back in another time.

Zack: okay.

Charlotte: hey Zack.

Zack: yeah charl?

Charlotte then pull zacks head down and kissed his forehead.

Charlotte: merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez dit {thank you very much for what you said}

She then walked to the bathroom and start to take a shower, leaving zack smiling.

Charlotte: hey zack mind come in with me?

Zack: what?!

Charlotte: (giggle) I don't mind and need help bathing my back.

Zack: alright then

He strip his clothes and join in as charllote turn to see his muscle as she blush red.

Charlotte's thought: I am very glad that I'm not a boy.

Zack: so when you kiss me my forehead, does that means you..(she smile)

Charlotte: wee.

Zack: wow I like you too, also you dont mind I sent a telepathic messages to my girlfriends about you? I'm sure they'll keep a secret and play along until you show your true self to they other girls.

Charlotte them smiled again then kissed his lips moaning at the touch, zack accepted the kiss and hold her in his arms.

Meanwhile

Laura is now standing on the arena at the night looking up at the crescent moon.

Laura: mentor, you're absolutely incomparable is to strengthen the goal that I seek, the very reasons for my continued existences, (took out her eye patch to reveal a yellow eye) and ichiya orimora, the person who cast a stain upon my mentors name, I swear that, I will get rid of you by any means necessary.

But she remember zack's word and his eyes change and not to mention tell by his eyes of huge pain and even his last name Orion sound so familiar to her.

Laura: _orion, zat name is familiar._


	4. Chapter 4

At school the girls talking whoever wins going a date with zack, even houki and they other zack's girl got his teleapthic messages from yesterday last night.

Houki: _I can't believe that charlotte is a girl all along, and about her father did._ (smile) _Zack...your really a sweet guy._

cecilia: _indeed, she is such a wonderful man._

Ichiya: _I can't believe that her father would do such a thing._

Rin: _yeah._

Alexis: _he is a the type of guy who never take things like that lightly, he will make that bastard pay._

Yuna: _zackys the greatest._

Shadow bunny: _and still huggable too._

Zack: _**does everyone got my messages?**_

They nodded.

Zack: _**good, but be aware as Dung send another of my enemies in the fight soon.**_

Cecilia: _we'll help out zacky dear._

He nodded as he and charlotte disguise as Charles came in.

Zack: morning girls!

Charlet: so what are you girls talking about?

As the girls begin to walk away not letting zack and Charles know what they saying.

Cecilia: right, I should go.

Yuna: same here.

Alexis: yeah.

Shadow bunny turn to her stuff bunny form and hug zack's arm.

Shadow bunny: I'm staying.

Zack: alright.

Ichiya: what was that?

Charles: who knows.

Zack notice houki with the look of her face.

As zack and houki at the roof top.

Zack: so I'm guessing the girls must've ears drop of this.

Houki: yeah, why dose that have to happen?

Zack: well I'm sure you'll gonna win since you ask me first anyway.

Houki: (hugs him) I will! This time it going to be different!

Zack: what'd you mean different?

Houki: I was in the fourth grade when it happened, the national kendo championship, everyone said I was going to win it, but I wasn't able to attend the match so I lost by default and the reason I couldn't make it was my sister had announced the I.S, because it was so powerful and could be used for so many things the government was afraid that it could be used as a weapon, so they to us into a protection program moving my family from place to place in secret. Before I knew it I was living separately from my parents, and I didn't know where my sister was and they kept interviewing me I don't know how many times while keeping me under constant surveillance, how can someone not be scarred by that? Physically and mentally, but I never stop my kendo training because it's the only connection I still has with ichiya, but on that day, the way I was, swordsmanship was a mirror, one reflects your true self, I was actuality practicing kendo just so I could beat up my opponents and then there feelings. It wasn't about strength and skills, it was raw violates and rage, that was not the true definition of strength, I let my dark side consumed me and now I have to wonder "can I win this time? And can I do it without betraying myself in the processes?" I have to.

Zack: I know what you mean, we all have our own problem, are own issues, are own demons but your not the only as I have a second ghost form.

Houki: you do?

zack:(nodded) black ghost, it's a form I can control as he have his own personality and mind but made by me of my darkness and light as so munch pain which is my lost, betray, suffer, sad, despair, alone, abuse and my light full of love, care, compassion, hope, will, as if I go beyond rage and hatred that isn't corrupted but pure as it go out of control attack as the level of anger this being is beyond life and death. It unleashed after I lost yuna then rampage the whole city and walk alone.

Houki hugged tighter.

Zack: now I knew you have a grudge against her for running your chance for ichiya since she like a little sister to you, I can tell deep down or behind the face that pain that she wish she never let this happen as she felt sorry and hope whatever she have to forgive you. she all you have left since you told me your parent's separate, but you cant let this rage go out and consume you, it is a good weapon and power but the action that follow you are the reflect who you are which you realize it already, but I hope you have heart and I like to get to know her so you two know share a sibling bond like me and yuna.

Houki then start to tear a little and look up at him, she then kissed him as her tears continue to fall, he accept the kiss and break the kiss.

Houki:(wiping her tears) I love you so much zacky, I'm sorry.

zack: for what?

Houki: for your pain, I wish I can help you.

Zack: well you and the girls are doing good now. (smile)

Houki smile then hug her face to his chest.

 **Timeskip.**

Rin walked in the arena with her jumpsuit on along Cecilia as alexis, shadow bunny and yuna too watching at the balcony.

Cecilia: what's this? I'm in the crack of dawn I see? And here I was thinking that I was going to be the first one to arrive.

Yuna: hey girls.

Alexis: don't think your gonna win this game too.

Rin: I'm just here for a little extra training so I can beat losers like you all in the tournament, what are you all doing here?

Cecilia: the same as you actually.

Yuna: he's my big brother and I know him more!

Shadow bunny: well I'm the closets.

Rin: you would of back up those fat mouths of yours as in go ahead and see who really the best right now?

Cecilia: that's fine with me, why don't we all have a proper contest to sort this out, and then we'll see who is stronger and more elegant?

Alexis: you all would've lose by now because I've been training with zack my whole life.

Shadow bunny: but not against me and my black ripper.

Yuna: or me and my wolf spiral.

Rin: oh really? Because I'm going to say the same about you!

Then rin, cecilia, alexis, shadow bunny and yuna all now glowing, alexis in her bladerana, rin in her Shenlong, Cecilia in her blue tears, yuna now is wearing has a wolf hamlet on her head, a drill on her left arm, and has cool sunglasses on her right shoulder with a large arm and legs, shadow bunny is now wearing a pure black and red armor that is grim reaper themed a little.

but before they attack luara in her I.S blast to stop there fight as they turn glaring at her, laura giggle darkly at them

Rin:(scanning on Laura's I.S) that's a german third generation model the schwarzer regen.

Cecilia: laura bodewig you swine.

Shadow bunny: what's your issue? You shouldn't chimed us or you'll get back a world of hurt.

Laura: so chinas shenlong, und englinds blue tears yeah? There's no data on the other three but no matter, hmm, they appear to be stronger when I was only looking at there data.

Alexis: believe me, if I where I would back off right now, cause we we're in the middle of a completion here.

Rin:(smile) what's that? Oh wait, now I understand your itching for a hinny kicking and you came all the way here so we can serve yourself on a platter, are you a masochist or is that what you do for fun back at the potato fields?

Cecilia: now, now miss rin, it would seem our playmate hasn't speak civilize language and is not nice to tease someone who lechery handicap.

Yuna: or calling for the hospital.

Shadow bunny: same here.

Laura: my god I can't believe it's true, to see people like you have such third generation type machines like mine, I cant resistant about cheap ridiculous quantity, one about steal all tradition, an unknown amateur, they must be exstreamley short handen.

Rin: dose is sound like someone is asking to be turn into scrap metal!?

Cecilia: it would seem like that's the case.

Alexis: let's show her.

Yuna and shadow bunny: yeah!

Laura: hmm, do you want to come at me all together? It's impossible that I would lose to four mare fighting over that galded pony of a Stalin.

Alexis: oh you are so dead!

Shadow bunny: did she just...

Yuna: oh yeah, and no one called my big brother that!

Alexis dash fast and roundhouse kick her gut to send her flying to the wall but she got off then she heard a voice in her head.

Dung's voice: it seem you possessed a gift, and you want to crush these four opponent of yours?

Laura: who's there?! Show yourself!

Dung's voice: relax, I'm your consciousness from your odin's eye.

Laura: you are?

Dung's voice: indeed, you see what happen? she easily kick you to the wall, and now your gonna let that happen? Don't you want true power and maybe I can grant your desire...even bring your mentor back as well...if your up to it.

Laura: I'll zink about it, cuz I know I can beat zhem.

Dung's voice: you sure? Maybe a little demonstration will change your mind.

Then laura felt a bit boost as her eyes glows red and a little darker gray and red aura around her which surprise them as she smirk feeling the power.

Laura: zis power, it's ubore flowing!

then she burst dark flash speed.

with zack

zack:(sense and shock) oh crap!

Charles: what's wrong zack?

zack: I sense trouble, and seem dark corruption energy at the field, it's on Laura!

He then disappeared into thin air as charlotte follow and then zack and Charles arrive with houki to see the field as cecila,rin,shadow bunny,yuna and alexis is down but getting up.

Charles: that miss rhodge,miss Huang, miss aclott, zack's siser, shadow.

houki: and Laura Bodewig

zack: oh no ! what'd they doing ?!

rin: take this ! (shot a blast from her cannon)

alexis skate dashing using her blade to slash her but dodge but larua quickly dodge then punch her stomach then slammed her to the ground.

laura: too slow, and nice try but usless agiants my dark counter barrier !

then held her hand to make a dark shield to block it.

zack: a dark energy corruption mixed with...

Charles: an A.I.C

zack: a third generation , but it seem stronger and I know this corrupt energy.

houki: you do ?

he nodded as he watch shadow bunny and yuna battling her as she easily dodging and blocking their weapons and shot a lighting to their I.S then fly back from dodge Alexis's swing then dodging rin's blast cannon again and use her dark shield.

shadow bunny: damn her !

rin: I cant believe we're incadible

as she shot 4 whips on them as quickly tangle them.

laura:(smirk) hmph, guess you three unknown I.S seem not good enough and to called that something finishing 3rd generation weapon is a joke.

as she dodging cecila's blue tears then she fired missle traveling speed on laura but block it with her shield.

Cecilia:(shield her gun) you don't seem to be moving.

Laura: hmph, you either.

They both fired cause an explosion then laura swing her whip at the tangle rin, alexis , shadow bunny and yuna at ceclia then crashed to the ground grunting, while laura giggle darkly as she flew down. rin, yuna and alexis preparing their blast charging at the german I.S pilot.

Laura: zo naïve , trying to worked together. (bring her cannon to fired at her canon to be stop)

but shadow bunny and celcia fired at laura make a big explosion smoke.

Yuna: thanks for saving our butts there.

Shadow bunny: no problem.

Alexis: don't let your guard down girls

laura: she's right

the smoke clear as they're surprise laura have no scratch crossing her arms.

Laura: are you finished? Alright then, it's must be my turn.

She burst the tentacle wrapped around 5 of them by the neck dragging them as laura start to beat them but then the tentacles suddenly got slice off and rin, cecilia, yuna, shadow bunny and alexis are free then back away to see zack in is apex onslaught but his eyes shadow as he came forward.

Laura: finally

But what surprise them as zack turn to his ghost form but his I.S Start to dance around electric of black and green as a black fog mist around him then his eyes glows red, then the smoke clear to show his I.S Apex Onslaught change a lot as it looks like a dead but corpse , that's a scratch up knight armor from a grave that color silver, green, black and gray even some of bone parts , bone like wings , gauntlet blades with green flames , deadly sharp claws , 2 cannons shotgun on his back, 2 blade on his right and a mini machine pistol like, his visor show a mask with sharp teeth, broken like glass chestplate ,a long shotgun like on his left thigh, 4 each horns like but the left is broken, but everyone can tell they sense an intents rage of darkness rises by looking at his black and green aura swift around like flames.

Laura: vhat is going on?!

Charles: oh my god.

Houki: zacky?

Yuna: big bro?

Alexis: oh no, not again.

Rin: what's happening?!

Cecilia: what's happening to zacky?!

Shadow bunny: we have to move out of the way. 

Ichiya: yeah go idea.

Zack turn to laura then he walk to her raising his claws to extend longer as blades and his cannons lock and loaded showing a red dot pointing and targeting Laura.

Laura: let's see what you can do agents my barrier?

Zack then fired his cannon shotgun at the barrier as it broke send Laura crashed very hard to the wall and down to the ground groaning a but in pain then she getting up surprise and shock of such quick blast.

Laura: how can that be?! Nien this isn't possible, I'll kill you!

She then charge at him but then chifuyu with a large sword block her sword then turn and surprise to see zack look different now but tell his silent calm rage as he just standing there watching.

Laura: (gasp) mentor.

Ichiya: whoa, big sis still got it.

Zack nodded as he walked next to Chifuyu, then tap larua's forehead as a flash when it died down to show larua's I.S has been unsummon which everyone is surprised.

Chifuyu: honestly this is why dealing with children is so dame tiring, you can practice all you want here however as a teacher I can't ignore when you start destroying the barriers in the arena itself so this is over now, (turn to laura) I'm ordering you to wait for the upcoming tournament to settle the score of your little match understood?

Laura: if those are your orders yes mentor.

Chifuyu: orimora, dunei annd orion, your okay with this right?

Ichiya: uh yeah sure.

Zack just nodded to her.

Chifuyu: (turn to ichiya) you should say yes to your instructor blockhead, as for orion get some rest.

Alexis: I'm coming along as well.

Chifuyu: very well.

Zack turn back to normal as he begin healing Cecilia, Rin, Yuna, shadow bunny and alexis, then Zack begin walking away.

Alexis: I know that face zack, come with me, I know a place.

Zack: alright then, shadow, yuna your with me.

Yuna: okay! Coming!

shadow bunny: alright.

Houki, ichiya, charles, chifuyu, laura, Cecilia and rin can see zack is calm but a level of rage that is darker but clashes of light mixing together.

Houki: _what as that?_

Ichiya: _I want to help him but what can I do?_

Charle: _oh zack._

Chifuyu: _interesting, but I hope he's okay_

Laura: _that boy hasn't seen the last of me, but what this strange feeling...is zis...guilt?_

Cecilia: _oh zacky dear._

Rin: _I have to remember never to make him angry._

 **Timeskip.**

Zack, alexis, shadow bunny and yuna are sitting on a hill as zack looking up the sky.

Zack: sorry that you all have to see that.

Alexis: hey, you have your reasons, but I still think your too emotional at times.

zack: don't blame me, when you use to lived in hell and have things inside of you cause the effect, which I control it sometime, even rage and hatred the most.

Alexis: yeah, even I remember what happen to me and shadow bunny back at the Duel Academy.

Shadow bunny: when we dealing with...(growling)society of light.

Zack growl remembering that.

Yuna: the what?

Alexis: a group that want to take over the world with evil light, heck even I got in after being defeated, boy zack once try too destroy the place of his pure fury.

Shadow bunny: he was devastated , (look down sad) even I join in.

Yuna: you did?!

Shadow bunny: not willingly I was trying to break free but it was too strong,they make me the queen of light then I ended up hurting zack at the most and that makes me horrified and hurt, the light suddenly escape when I break free but took physical form

Alexis:(look down sad) I don't blame you shadow, when jaden saved us, zack charge in and start wrecking the place like no tomorrow with no control as black ghost, shadow and I remember what'd we said to him.

 **Flashback**

as zack came and see his friends along chazz who the member of the society of light defeated alexis at the ground as she get up smile but evil as she turn to zack who shocked and horror.

Zack: alexis...no...

alexis: (turn zack) sorry dark user, but you have to see I finally understand...and your a threat to the society of light.

 **Another flashback**

as shadow bunny as got defeated by Bastion as she get up and smirk darkly.

Zack: shadow! Not you too! Please fight it!

Bastion: she one of us now boy, deal with it or stay down.

zack: no! This cant be! (run to her but she glared at him make him stop) shadow...

Shadow bunny: don't call me that you freak of nature! I'm the queen of light !(grin) soon you lowly insect will see the day!

 **Another flashback**

as alexis and shadow bunny who wearing wearing uniform a white and lavender design , they was preparing the next plan but zack came.

Zack: please...remember all the time we have, the good ti-

Shadow point her sword at his face cut a bit of his cheek while Alexis's eyes show cold and no life give a stern look at him.

Shadow bunny: stay away freak, we would never love you.

Alexis: I agree my queen, the society of light will shine out all darkness and rebuild in the light.

They walked away leaving zack crying but his rage and hatred rises with a black and light blue aura as his eyes glows yellow but it so to be gone when a hand has is place on his shoulder, it's a red devil like man that is wearing and oni mask.

Red devil: hey man, don't be down, we'll get them back, with a climax!

Zack nodded in silent but in he felt something gonna cracked by any second.

 **Another flashback**

After shadow bunny lost by Bastion who wasn't brainwashed and alexis was defeated by jaden as they in room but there memories suddenly come back when they was brainwashed as alexis is shocked as try not to cry while shadow bunny tremble as she look at the sword she use on him even the uniform there wearing.

Alexis: no, what have we done?

Shadow bunny: (shed tears) zacky, I'm so sorry, I wish that dual never happened.

 **End flashback**

Alexis: then as zack couldn't hold it, he slowly act as a different zack by his darkness of both positive and negative, the way he was, it was heartbreaking.

Shadow bunny: He was fighting the out of control burning hate and anger inside, when he saw us he doing the best but, (but crying) he lash out on us in anger, we deserve it.

Yuna: but you know it wasn't both your fault, you was controlled and fighting it, even zack know it too.

Alexis: but we still felt the guilt.

they heard zack a deep sigh as he cross his arms and look at them.

zack: I know deep down you do, but it wasn't your fault , when I was out of control you save and heal my pain way back, my fear of those pure rage and hate that isn't corruption but so munch make me a different version of zack but...(walk to them and give them each kiss at the lips and he smile at them) I'm happy that you guys see a true light other then that corrupt light.

Alexis and shadow bunny cried a little then they both hugged zack tightly.

Zack:(petting their hairs) shh, shh is alright, I still forgive you two no matter what, now let focus get prepare the but I sense something on laura.

Yuna: me too, she wasn't strong until that aura, I believe it was dung's doing.

Alexis: yeah, what should we do?

zack: we get prepare and I'll upgraded all the I.S similar of mine and some surprises too, I'll go and see laura, to purified her now, we should get ready for the enemies come in soon.

They nodded but…

shadow: wait, zack, who's going to be your partner?

zack: well I was gonna pick charlotte but don't know which one from you three.

Then yuna, shadow bunny and alexis start to bag him to pick one of them which zack sweatdrop.

Alexis: pick me zack!

Shadow bunny: no me!

Yuna: big bro, pick me please!

Zack: hold it girls, how about a game of rock paper scissor will show.

Which they do as they begin playing rock paper scissors. They all shoot rock, then paper, then scissors as then alexis was the only one who win.

Alexis: yes!

Shadow bunny and yuna: no fair!

Zack: okay and someone need to be partner with ichiya and charlotte.

Yuna: I'll be with ichiya.

Shadow bunny: guess that leaves me with charlotte.

Zack: alright, don't worry you two, you can tag team with me fighting something big at the bad guys.

They hugged him happily as they let him go.

Zack: okay, I'll go see laura (teleported away)

 **meanwhile**

Laura: how did I loze?!

Dung's voice: it was a demonstration, but I can give you full power if you do one thing if can.

Laura: and vhat iz zhat?

Dung's voice: to killed zack orion.

Laura: nien! My fight is with the one who tanted mentors name!

Dung's voice: but your mentor is close to zack means zack is the biggest thing, you saw how strong he is and humiliate you...and when I mean kill him...I meant gone for good...do that then I'll make sure your mentor will finally understand.

Laura: how did you know that? Your my consciousness.

Dung's voice: well as from the Odin's Eye, I can see it from zack and chifuyu, I tell by the face and emotions, true that ichiya tainted chifuyu's name but zack here the closer one make chifuyu felt like replacing you and her new favorite, she think your a failure unless if you agree I unlocked your full potential to not only defeat ichiya but the most killed zack and chifuyu will finally see what your made off.

Laura think about it and even about zack and even his words about how he and her are almost alike by telling his eyes.

Dung's voice: what's wrong? You act like killing the boy is very wrong.

Laura: nien, I would want to fight him with my power.

Dung: and what about the way he did to you? Want him dead by your own power?...even killing your mentor's sister would solve the problem.

Zack then appeared behind her.

Zack: hey laura.

Laura: zack?! how'd you?!

Zack: explain later.

He heild his hand as it glows white then a corrupt energy left Laura's body as she begin to feel clear and see within zack's eyes deep of a beyond pain and darkness that pains him to carry this burden even at age 9 and 13 but got healed as there true light of some people he know and cared about.

Laura: mein got{my god}, I-I…

Zack: it's okay...I got use to it.

Laura:(look down in guilt) Es tut mir leid zack, ich wusste es nicht (I'm very sorry zack, I didn't know)

Zack: Es ist in Ordnung, Laura, neben dir wurde wie eine Waffe super Sounder gemacht und weiß nie, wie es ist, eine Familie zu haben, Chifuyu hat es für ihre Schwester getan, weil sie alles, was sie für sie übrig gelassen hat, einfach du selbst und nicht zu vergleichen oder jemand zu sein weil ich mag und denke, dass du perfekt bist, so wie du bist. Weil, wie ich Hoffnung bekam, bin ich immer noch ich, egal was ich werde. {It's alright laura, beside you was made like a weapon super solider and never know what it like to have a family, chifuyu did it for her sister cause she all that she have left for her, just be yourself and not to compared or be somebody, cause I like and think your perfect just the way you are. Cause that how I got hope even I'm still me no matter what I become.}

Laura: ich wusste es nicht, ich wollte, dass der mentor sieht, dass ich brauche, nein wir in deutschland, dass wir sie gebraucht haben, um uns mit ihren fähigkeiten zu ehren. {I didn't know, I wanted for mentor to see that I need, no we in germany that we needed her back to honor us with her skills}

zack: Ich weiß, aber sie hat ein Eigenleben, wie die Informationen, die du ihr von ihrer kleinen Schwester erzählt hast, entführt wurden und der Grund, warum sie das als Lehrerin macht, weil sie allen helfen wollte, die auf diese Schule gehen, um zu lernen und Feinde zu beschützen Allianz mit allen Verbündeten, die diese gemeinsame teilen. Aber um Ichiya zu retten, als sie entführt wurde. Als Rückzahlung an das deutsche Militär für die Information von Herlocation wurde sie deshalb ein Jahr lang Ausbilder für Sie Deutsche, bevor sie für eine Weile verschwand und als IS Academy Instructor zurückkehrte. Ich glaube, dass Sie auf Ihrer Art stärker werden werden Erinnere dich an ihren Ratschlag, aber jetzt werde ich dir vielleicht zeigen und dir beibringen, warum ich als Held kämpfe, dank meines Bruders Ben, der mich vor meiner Verzweiflung bewahrt hat. {I know but she have a life of her own, like the info you told her about her little sister got kidnapped and the reason she do this as a teacher cause she wanted to help everyone who enter this school to learn of serve and protect enemies and alliance to any allies who share this common. But in order to save Ichiya when she was kidnapped. As repayment to the German Military for the information of herlocation,that's why she became an instructor for you germans for a year, before disappearing for a while and returning as an IS Academy Instructor, I believe ya'll will grow stronger in your way by remember of her advice, but now your here perhaps I'll show you and teach you why I fight as a hero, thanks to my brother ben for that, who save me from my despair.}

Zack then hugs him surprising her as she felt this and never been hugged before, she start to tear up a little, she hugged him back.

Zack: I guess this is your first hug, can I see your eye from your eyepatch?

Laura shyly looked away but zack hold her chin and move her to look at him as she blush a little.

Zack: there no need to be shy, I promise it'll be okay.

Laura nodded then she took of her eyepatch as she show it to him as he smile.

Zack: beautiful, you look cute like a kitten.

She blushed and start to acted very shyly.

Zack: also there a quick limit and problem you have.

Laura: it iz?

Zack: yeah, a VT System, a research banned under the IS Treaty and it was equipped on your I.S, which the VT System is illegal.

Laura: (nodded) Yah, my body wasn't ready when the I.S were invented so as a failure.

Zack: well according this if you use it, the I.S go berserk and start mutate with to become a dark I.S version, how about I make you something better and help you train to be strong but only just be yourself since I did made my own I.S along with chifuyu as well.

Laura: if you want, sure.

Zack: okay I'll take you to my lab.

He hold her shoulder as she blush a little, then teleported to his lab which awe and amaze laura.

Zack: welcome to my lab.

Laura: wow, this is your lab? it's… wunderbar.

Zack: thanks, also the voice in you wasn't your conscious, it was dung my enemy that I killed is back, he want you to killed me since he did give my life hell. (that shocked laura)

Laura: he want to set me up.

Zack: yeah by killing me and ichiya, try to corrupt you with his corrupt powers.

Laura: I don't believe it, vou zaid he give you life hell? Which means...

Zack: yep, he took my dad's life, lost my sister by him and made me what you just saw from saving the girls from you, (he turn his back) he give me curse, and people see me as a monster.

She looked down in guilt but furious about dung have done this to zack and what he try to make her as his puppet to killed zack.

Laura: zack.

Zack: sup?

Laura then hugs him from the back tight a bit.

Laura: I'm so sorry for your pain, I promize to heal yourz az vell, zhen fight your zide to defeat dung.

Zack:(smile) I like to hear that, thank you, now let get to it.

She nodded as zack let her sit on the table as zack begin her work as his hand begin to glows.

Then after 2 hour pass.

Zack: okay laura, it's done.

Laura then sits up then zack gave her a mirror, she then look at it, she see her left eye become the same color as her right eye.

Laura: m-my eye, it's… it's…

Zack: normal? Oh I made you inhuman almost in my level and I remove the VT System ,(smile) and put on a new and improve of nanites even a system that when ever you wanted to use the super energon mixed with glavanic mechmorph weapon shift along cyertronians weapons I put in your I.S. You body, both your eyes turn yellow/golden as I did some new remodified and customize your I.S adding some new weapons and stuff that can handle my enemies, also your body without I.S can handle my enemies as well.

She then tackle him to the ground and hug him tight as his face starting to turn blue.

Laura: Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Vielen dank! {Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!}

Zack: Willkommen!... kann nicht atmen... Luft!{Welcome!... can not breathe... air!}

Laura: Oh, es tut mir wieder leid. {oh i'm sorry again} (let him go quickly)

Zack: is alright, anyway, your ready for match tomorrow and the bad guys? (smirk at her)

laura: i'm german, i never walk away from a challange.

Zack: nice.

Laura: alzo do you have an alien zhat got german accent?

Zack: well there is clockwork, yes.

Laura: intresting, can I zee him?

he nodded as a blue flash to show P. Clockwork.

P. cockwork: **POSITIVE CLOCKVERK!**

Laura: oh wow, (hug him) so adorable!

P. cockwork: vhat? veally? (his wind up key top head spins a little)

Laura: yah! This is wundaba!

P. cockwork turn back to zack.

Zack: glad you like it, now time for you to get ready for tomorrow.

She nodded while smiling at him.

 **Timeskip.**

The day has come, the tournament as zack and Charles getting prepared.

zack: I'm sorry if you wanted to be partner with me charlotte.

Charlotte: oh, it's not a problem, maybe next time, wee?

Zack:(smile) yeah and good news, I help laura out and talk out of it, and solve her problem, so now she wanna see and tested out her own skills and strength on ichiya.

Charlotte: hope that she can handle her.

Zack: me too, I did some modified and upgrade for you but her lesson still need to work on, how's yours charl?

Charlotte: now, now, I can't reveal all my secrets early.

zack: I meant the I.S

Charlotte: oh is going good, thanks to you.

zack: not a problem, I even use an alien upgrade to help houki make this match interesting until she get her very own.

 **Timeskip.**

Now ichiya and charlotte are facing laura and houki, but she is wearing a different I.S it has blue lines, white and black all over as it almost look like armor of a kistune with 2 swords on the back and claws even the symbol of the ultramatrix on the shoulder pads and a blue circle on the chest plate begin to glow as it talking.

?: so houki, what you think of Positive upgrade's tricks?

Houki: it's intresting, thanks zack.

P. Upgrade: is nothing, even I ask chifuyu to switch partner for ichiya and charlotte, after this is us versos me and alexis.

Charlotte, laura and ichiya: zack? it's that you?

P. Upgrade: surprise one of my alien's trick! Say hello to the I.S Mechmorph, Houki called this the Kistune Warrior.

Houki: it's a fitting name for it.

P. Upgrade: also laura , still wearing the eyepatch?

Laura:(smile) it's an old hait and is comfy.

P. Upgrade: don't forget it makes you look badass along the I.S.

that made laura blush a little that is she try to hide it but failed but shake it off turn at ichiya.

Laura: to zhink I'm going to face you in the very first match, how very convien, zack give me a talk and I like to test your skillz and fighting since he give me zome upgrade too. Now I don't have to wait (ichiya smile)

Ichiya: yeah, that's how I feel, like Christmas but with more violates.

P. Upgrade: alright you two, remember as we're friends now and like to make this a good fight and even the real enemies. (they nodded)

the countdown started, when it hit zero ichiya charge at laura with her sword but laura block it with her white energy barrier with her hand.

Laura: a per-emptive attack right after the match begins? You are so predictable.

Ichiya: (sarcasm) thank you so much, I'm so glad that you can read my mind.

Laura activate her cannon lock it on ichiya but charlotte jump up then fired at her which laura back away then charlotte change her weapon to a 2 different guns

Charlotte: you won't get away!

As she fired her guns at laura but houki zoom speed her two swords to deflect and cut it surprising the french I.S pilot as she got stumble back.

Houki: you better not forget about me!

She charge in as ichiya did the same and they clash there swords in a lock then houki notice charlotte prepare her guns at her which both ichiya and charlotte smile. Then laura use her whip to pull houki back away in saftey to avoid getting shot by charlotte.

P. Upgrade: thanks laura! We owe you one!

Laura smiled then charge at ichiya making 2 energy sword begging clashing each other, then using whip to get Charlotte but missed as houki charges at her then Charlotte flew up avoid the energy slash, charlotte begin firing but houki then pull shotgun as they both begin fired each other but they continue dodging it.

Charlotte: I' sorry but your opponent is not ichiya.

P. Upgrade: very well then.

Houki kept deflecting the aim and kept dodging.

As houki swing her blade but charlotte caught it, then aim her gun at her but houki quickly use her shield the block the shooting but did push her back a bit.

Houki: close one.

Charlotte help ichiya by firing laura as they both back away.

Ichiya: thanks for they assist, nice to see you charles, were houki and zack?

Charlotte: oh there still going.

Ichiya: now that was impressive, but i have something else up in my sleeves.

Then ichiya turn to yellow then begin charging while Charlotte fired at laura and houki fired at ichiya but dodge it, laura put on the barrier again then ichiya charge to swing at laura but the german I.S pilot quickly dodge it.

Ichiya: one more time.

She quick speed try of avoiding laura's whip then she cut coming to her.

Laura: rezizt is futile (locked her cannon on her)

Ichiya: (smile) sorry laura your forgetting something, there two people in our team remember?

Laura:(smile) I know, but you forgot mine too.

As charlotte and houki came as they both fired at laura and ichiya.

Ichiya and laura: see that, so producible.

Then suddenly a missile came in as they see and dodge but exploded as they stumble and everybody turn who did that, coming to a field is a tall monstrous man who stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing yellow. has no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck. Also has black gloves, pants, and boots and he carry a missile shoulder rocket launcher and a mini machine gun walking at them.

P. upgrade: nemasis.

Nemesis: (glared hatefully) Prime...

houki: so this is nemasis, is he a zombie or something? Because he is to ugly to be one.

P. Upgrade: he's an experimental form of intelligent Tyrant, a mass-produced Bio Organic Weapons developed by the Umbrella Corporation to serve as potential supersoldiers. He's a mutated monster that was made at the Sixth Laboratory in France under the direct administration of Umbrella Headquarters.

Houki: I see.

Ichiya: and why he said prime? Who's prime?

P. Upgrade: That's me, I'm known as Lewamus prime, he hate and grudge against me ever since I help a unit called S.T.A.R.S, I put him to his place and he want me to died badly, so I guess dung brought him back for payback way back.

Nemesis: PRIME!...

?: now, now nemesis, let not get greedy munch

What they see is He has two eyes, one on his head and one on his chest. His second skin is now modified to look like the hood and cloak of a stereotypical Grim Reaper, complete with a scythe. The facet joints on his back are larger and more curved. The skin on his arms now hangs down, much like sleeves. His teeth also look more like human incisors than fangs.

A cybernetic robot color white, darker gray along green highlight, a gear like symbol and his face almost skull like.

Then what flying down is a giant alien robotic horn beetle and in robot mode have a red visor and sharp teeth and mandible along yellow streaks.

: hardshell, grid, and Zs'Skayr.

Zs'Skayr: hello brother.

p. upgrade: I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER!

Zs'Skayr: your blood says different.

As P. Upgrade duplicate then turn to zack glaring at them.

Charlotte: why'd you called zack your brother?

Zs'Skayr: oh, he didn't tell you? (chuckled) when dung did some experimental treatment on him, he used my D.N.A along ectonurites to make him perfect, however he had more to make him not my kind but half as he's a different so dung expect him to fall but atlas his will help him escaped.

This shocked everyone, as alexis, shadow bunny and yuna arrive here as well even chifuyu too.

Zack: it doesn't make scents! How your here now?! The light could killed you. 

Zs'Skayr: cause I'm fused and merge as one with the light of destruction! (make zack ,alexis,yuna and shadow bunny shocker) that's right, the fragments of the society of light are here, and it's me, those fools didn't know how to use this light correctly, but I do with this power I will make you see what your truly capable of your ectonurites!

Zack: is that so?

Zs'Skayr: (turn alexis and shadow bunny) the white queen and the queen of lights, good to see you two and this light show memories you was perfect to see and no mercy on zack and his allies.

Alexis: SHUT UP! Those memories are fake! Those are not us!

Shadow: I abandon that nickname along time ago, I'm shadow

Zs'Skayr: how so scary

Laura: back up monzter!

Zs'Skayr: sorry little girl, I have business to zack since we're...related.

Laura: as if zat matter to me.

Zs'Skayr: (sneer) you have no idea who your messy with…

Laura: I've vastly just about to zay zhe zame thing.

then she fired her cannon at him but turn intangible, he summon 5 single beast of goliath.

Zs'Skayr: now you see me, now you don't... (turn invisible)

Zack: chifuyu you take care of hardshell, ichiya and houki take care of grid, charlotte and I deal with nemesis while Laura, shadow, Cecilia, rin, Yuna and alexis fight Zs'Skayr and the dungle beast.

Rin: you got it! (jump in the arena)

cecilia: now this is more like it.

Yuna: alright big bro!

As they got in their I.S they charge at them, Zs'Skay turn insivble sneak behind and possessed her.

Laura: should've done that.

As her aura increase send Zs'Skayr out of her then blast ooze on him as he show not invisible.

Zs'Skayr: what the hell is this?!

Laura: (aim her cannon) got you now.

As he quickly dodging in flight but got shot make him stumble.

Zs'Skayr: how can you resist being possessed? And what is this stuff you shot me girl?

Laura: oh vould you like to know.

Zs'Skayr: Yes I do.

Laura: zack give me zome help to deal vith vou

He glare as he dodging her cannon shot and even he blast his energy chest at her but shatered out a barrier, he growl then, He turn to alexis and shadow bunny then he grin, but first he use his telekinesis to push laura to crashed at yuna and rin, Zs'Skayr's hands glows white and blasted at them as they scream engulf in light.

Zack: alexis! Shadow!

Zs'Skayr: welcome back to the light! 

As show the light died down and the smokes clears, alexis and shadow are wearing the same uniform but I.S version from the light of society as their eyes are now lifeless and with an evil smirk.

Zack: alexis? Shadow?

Zs'Skayr: they're back to the light, now girls, destroy zack.

As they zoom in speed and attack the single beast instead by slicing 2 in half.

Zack: huh?

Zs'Skayr: how?!

Alexis: we see the true power of the light of society.

Shadow bunny: as the queen of light and my assist there one thing we do this.

Zs'Skayr: And what is that?

Alexis and shadow bunny: FUCK OFF YOU PAPER WEIGHT!

Then speed in punch him send him crashed to the ground as alexis and shadow bunny turn to Zack.

Alexis: I remember you.

Shadow bunny: who was friend with Jaden person back at that academy.

Zack: I..I'm confuse...(they flew and hug him)

Alexis: look at you, so cute.

Shadow bunny: I agree.

Zack: I am extremely confused right now, cause the last time you two was so cold to me, and I got cut by my cheek with a sword.

Shadow bunny: my apologies.

Zack: so tell me what going on? Aren't you suppose to see me as the enemy? Your now the society of light again.

Shadow bunny: I believe we gotten off the wrong foot back then.

Zack: I see, then help me take the enemy down.

They nodded as zack engulf with blue flash then he turn into a humanoid crystal wearing a sleeves jumpsuit with a left red streak and the symbol of the ultramatrix, crystal lade out of his back and shoulder and the top of his head is a dark blue crystal head along a hood.

?: **POSTIIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

Zs'Skayr: what's happening?!

Laura: don't let your guard down!

as she use her whip to wrapped around him then swing him to dragging at the ground , while P. Diamondhead and charlotte begin shooting nemesis who fired his rocket launcher at her but quickly dodge it then smash his fist to the ground make crystal shared to his arms while he use his tentacles to break free but look P. Diamondhead punch his face send him flying then jump up fired more crystal shards as charlotte begin to show a shield pierce at nemesis's chest as he roar in pain.

P. Diamondhead: heads up!

Charlotte moves out of the way as P. Diamondhead punch the mutant monster to the ground as burst of crystals around him.

p. Diamondhead: Head enough?

While he turn to see houki and ichiya fighting grid as grid blasting ichiya and houki who dodging it then fired missile as it hit her, while grid charge in and punch her send her to the ground.

Grid: you humans, possess this mechanic, but is futile what limit is this I.S have.

Ichiya: looks who's talking.

Grid: my goal to see why you human's emotion possessed so munch. (bring his cannons)

The kept firing until houki slice it off then ichiya came and they slashing him a lot then he stumble.

Grid: incomprehensible, dose not compute.

Houki: what did zack do to you?

Grid: he was rebuilt, not made as is curious why a specimen should possess this emotion.

Ichiya: and what emotion is that?

grid: everything you human born with, including how they recreate. (charge at them)

P. Upgrade: think again, ichiya catch!

P. upgrade jump and made a weapon of a katana blade beam as ichiya catch it then begin connect the energy to her I.S which ichiya turn back to normal and see grid charging at her.

Ichiya: alright, let's see how well your armor can reflect this!?

She then charge at him as grid make a blaster canon charge up and a big flashes happen they past each other as a minute ago grid turn around then his waist slice in half and exploded.

Ichiya: cool.

P. Upgrade: if cyborg was there, he would say " booya" with it.

Chifuyu is fighting of hardshell as dodging his claws and both hands to each other pushing as his extra insect limbs thrust her stomach to stumble but she duck from his swing then elbow him to the ground as he get up hissing at her.

Hardshell: damn human.

Chifuyu: not bad, for a bunch of scrap metal bug.

Hardshell raised his arm to show a blaster to shoot her a lot in speed which she dodge but hardshell in his bug mode caught her then slammed her and lift her up. He prepare his cannon thorn shooting her up top then she got her balance as she spin slice the cannon off clean then hardshell in his robot mode then chifuyu knee his stomach grab his extra insect limbs to rip it of clean then slice his head off and fall to the ground.

Ichiya: man, she still got that, big time.

Zs'Skayr: seem I need someone to fight for it.

He went and possessed nemesis's body as his left eye turn black of a crack with purple pupil as he burst our the crystal showing a white aura as he roared.

P. diamondhead: oh what a genies plan, now I can beat two buts at the same time.

Then Zs'Skayr/ nemesis suddenly begin to mutate to grew ino a hidious monster beast of spikes , horns and green a bit bigger.

P. Diamondhead: gotta need some extra for this.

He turn back to normal and turn into his ghost form while in I.S transformed again.

Zack: dead end! (then they heard a train noise) Huh? could it be?

Then from the sky a portal opened and out comes a train with a red mask and it's making traks on mid-air, this shocked and confused everyone, the train litraly destroyed the force field of the dome and it clashes with Zs'Skayr/nemasis making him stumble, then it turned and it went past zack, when it passes there are five beings, there's the red devil, a blue turtle-like humanoid, a yellow humanoid that looks like a bear with a horn, a purple dragon humanoid with headsets and lastly a swan humanoid.

Zack: momotaros?! Urutaros?! Kintaros?! Ryutaros?! And Seig?!

Ryuuta: yay! Yay! Zack! Good to see you again!

Urutaros: glad to see you again zackry.

Kintaros: I see your strength has improve a little.

Momotaros: hey zack!

Seig: ah, zackry, lovely to see you again.

Zack: how'd you- i ask later right now we need to take uglyzilla down! (make a duplicate of himself)

Zack 2: just like old times!

Momotaros: alright! let's get our climax on!

Urutaros: we'll reel them in, in a heartbeat.

Kintaros: our strength, will make them cry! (crack his neck)

Ryuuta: we will beat this meany! We can't hear you! (spin and point to Zs'Skayr/nemasis)

Seig: we will advents, to the top!

Zack 2 then pull out a silver rider belt and wrap around him then pulls out a red phone with a clear screen, then press the four buttons on the bottom of the phone and then press the call button.

 **MOMO URA KIN RYUU!** (press the side button) **CLIMAX FORM!**

Momotaros: alright! It's time for me to shine!

Urartaros: actually sempai it's not your turn.

Kintaros: It's our turn to shine!

Ryuutaros: come on, come on! Let's go already!

Then they all merge into one and he how has a black jumpsuit but it has rails on the legs and arms then a red rail armor attach to his upper body and ax, rod, gun and sword mask's start to fly around den-o's body, the rod mask attach to the right shoulder, then the ax mask attach to the left and the gun mask attach to the chest, then the sword mask attach to the face and the red eyes split revealing orange eyes and the tips extend a bit and lastly a diffract wing mask with bigger wings and two gold ends attach to the back.

?: ore, sanjou! (took a pose) kamen rider: den-o super climax form!

Zack: let's do this!

Den-o and zack charge at Zs'Skayr/nemesis as zack flew up avoding the beam shot as he electing it then den-o begin kick the tors make Zs'Skayr/nemesis stumble as zack extend his claws and spin in speed cutting the tentacles as the monster scream in pain, zack then brought his shotgun plasma to begin shooting him as blow some parts as he roar in pain as zack flew next to den-o

Zack: let's combine our power! (he flew up as two cannons shoulder charging) behold the pure postive darkness!

Den-o: don't forget about this! (press the den-o logo and a symphony played and bring out the pass and open it) I think it's time for a climax finish. (all three place the opened pass to the driver)

 **CHARGE AND UP!**

Then the purple chest opened up and fired missiles at Zs'Skayr/nemasis as they exploded it make him went to the sky then he charged up a laser fired a laser at them.

zack and Den-o **: SACRED OF BLACK ASSAULT!**

Then they fired there beams then it collided to Zs'Skayr/nemasis and they both exploded as nemesis fall to pieces and Zs'Skayr burnt into dust.

Den-o turn back to zack as separate momotaros and the four as zack merge back to zack prime.

Zack: now that what I called blow them away.

Momotaros: you still got the spark kid.

Zack: yeah. (turn alexis and shadow bunny) wait why you two still in the s.o.l? I destroyed the light of destruction.

Shadow?: how about we reintroduce ourselves, I'm the queen of light.

Alexis?: and I'm her assist and second in command the ice queen a.k.a white ice queen.

Zack: okay but I just destroyed, aren't you two like fade away something?

Alexis?: that's quite tricky then you thought, the last time we surfaced is from that academy, the two you know are still awake but we were in control, right now we have surfaced again.

Shadow?: and to that your friends and us now share the same body as one

Zack: okay but why you was cold and cruel in the first place? I sense that light was a negative corrupt light that brainwashed them.

Alexis?: correct, the ones that you saw was the opposite of alexis and shadow bunny, the negative side of them.

Shadow bunny?: we're there negative side of them.

Zack: okay you don't seem to act negative and opposite of them.

Alexis?: surprisingly we don't know.

Shadow bunny?: it would seem that your alexis and shadow is resisting more of the negativity then before but maybe there positive it merge to the negative side.

Zack: I see, well I'm glad cause last time let say it didn't went well of my own control.

Shadow bunny?: we would like for you to accept our apologizes.

Zack: okay I forgive you two.

Alexis?: also we like for you to be our king of light.

Zack: king of light?

Shadow bunny?: indeed, as we speak we can feel your light and darkness, and it's impressive.

Alexis?: my queen, is it about time that we have our own names so we don't get mixed up with the other two?

Shadow bunny: yes we should, excellent suggestion.

Zack: okay, I was thinking white alexis and white shadow as nicknames.

?: actuality I was thinking of naming myself: lux, latin for light.

?: and as for me hikari.

Zack: that's good, also my light is the positive and positive darkness but my negative is low and can be gone, also back with those s.o.l uniform looks good on you two and even hikari as the queen too.

Hikari: no, only lux deserve to be queen, I'm just second in command.

Zack: yeah, but still your beautiful as a queen, both of you.

Lux and hikari:(blush) thank you our kind.

He nodded as they turn back to alexis and shadow.

Shadow: what the? What happened? Zack, are you okay?

Alexis: are you hurt? Did we do something horrible again?!

Zack: no! No! No! Your other side name lux and hikari, they help me and apologize of there action and even weird they live with you since the light of destruction is destroyed for good.

Alexis: (hugs zacks head while petting his hair) oh thank god.

Shadow bunny: (hugs his arm) we're so glad that your okay.

Zack: me too, so how'd you girls enjoy the fight me and the- (they tackle zack in a group hug)

Ichiya: that's amazing!

Houki: how in the world can you change into that?!

Charlotte: that is magnifique zack!

Laura: you must teach me that!

Rin: that was so awesome! Do you have more?!

Cecilia: that was so elegant I wouldn't believe it!

Chiufyu: that's impressive.

Zack: thanks you girls. (he begin to purr by alexis petting his hair)

Girl's: _so cute!_

urutaros: seem zack have some wonderful girls, hmm, perhaps I should teach him the way of love

momotaros: oi back up! He don't need your pervness!

Urutaros: what'd you sa-

Akaru: that quite enough.

as everyone turn to see akaru walk in from the field. Urutaros start to get scared and shocked, ryyuta jumped around with joy for some reason.

Urutaros: a-a-akaru!

Ryuuta: yay! Aky-chan!

Zack: who's this girl?

Akaru: I'm akaru orion, well here they know me as the I.S Goddess.

Larua: I knew zat name is familiar!

Rin: y-y-your the I.S Goddess?!

Akaru: and I see your getting to know and like my son very well.

Girls: son? (look at zack then back at her)

Shadow bunny: is the truth.

Alexis: that's zack's mom.

Yuna: and my mom too!

Everyone and zack: WHAT?!

zack then get up but his right arm burst of a bit big with white arm of black lines and his left side burst of bone wings and his hood cover his face while his legs burst of white legs with forward black.

Houki: z-zack?

Alexis: oh boy.

Zack: so you finally show...after those years...I ask my self when the last time you ever see us...after my lost to father...sister...the only two person I lost and you come back...from what dung did I now the curse monster that endure this hate and rage! (his shadow face show a red eyes and a jack o latern smile)

Yuna: big brother please no!

Zack right arm grab akaru.

Akaru: **DEITY ORDER: STAND STILL.**

Then zacks arm turn to normal and zack stands still.

Akaru: zack please...I know I wasn't there...

zack:(grunting to get off) but why...(turn to alexis and yuna) you this?

Alexis:(look donw) she explain it to me.

Yuna: same here, we kept this a secret.

Zack: but lying to me as I cant figure it out, (turn shadow bunny and the taros) how long have you notice what my mom is? and kept it from me?

Momotarus: hey! We wanted to tell you when we see you, but she can erase anyone with a blink of an eye, she even scared pervert turtle.

Shadow bunny: as for me, I owe her for saving me.

Zack:(turn to akaru) so you want to keep secret by tapping their mouth? (akaru look down in guilt)

Then shadows come out with blade like claws grab akaru but she break free and in tears as she hugged zack tight as he gritting his teeth as he in tears.

Akaru: I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you from the start, I never wanted to hurt you...I was at war but hated so munch to separated from my family..the nautral predator of my race was a lot as I wanted to ended so quickly but the enemy have the upper hand put me in a deep coma sleep...please forgive me...I blame myself and I when I saw your pain and my husband and daughter lost...I don't wanna lose my baby boy to..

Zack hug her back as she felt happy then she put his hood down to see his face as she touch his cheek then his hair.

Akaru: you look just like your father.

zack: I miss you mom...I'm sorry what I was doing...I-I didn't mean to...I-I couldn't...

akaru: shh, shh is okay, I understand...I'm just happy my two children is back, (turn chifuyu) my houki, chifuyu and ichiya, you three grown up now, I remember when you was little.

Houki: u-u-um h-hi…

ichiya: hey miss orion, nice to see you again.

Chifuyu start to fan girling.

Ichiya: (turn chifuyu) sis you okay? (chifuyu zoom in to akaru)

Chifuyu: oh my god! Oh my god! It's so great to see you again I.S goddess!

Akaru: you too, and thanks for watching over my son and daughter, also I see you and the girls love zack? huh? and know it for you as well alexis.

Alexis: (blush and turn away while hugging zack) so what, I known him for a while so its natural.

Shadow bunny: no I know him way more then you! (hugging zack)

Rin: RUGH! Zack is going to be mine so all of you back off!

Cecilia: that is completely not true! Zacks mine!

Houki: he's dating me next!

Yuna: mine!

Ichiya: no mine!

Charlotte: non! Mine!

Chifuyu: you all back off, hes mine!

Maya: (zoom in) I'm not sitting by this time! He's mine!

Then suddenly laura grab zack and kiss him on the lips which surprise him as they break the kiss.

Zack: laura…

Laura: now I have decided that I'm going to make you my bride that is final and I will not accsept any objection from you.

Every girl in the island: WHAT?!

Zack: what? Since you like me?

Laura: jawohl, since ven I met you, your strong, nice, and velome me to a family zat I never have.

Zack: well I don't mine you be my girlfriend to and it means your the bride pretty soon, when I get to know you more my niedliches kleines Kätzchen(cute little kitty)

laura smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Zack: so mom, what are you?

Akaru: oh I'm a goddess, a hyper evolve celestaisapien who beyond all omniverse, nonexisnce, mutilever, omniverse and etc even control 10th and 5th dimension not to mention the princess of my kind and yes that the reason why I look so young. Your father is human so now you and yuna are demigod and prince and princess.

That blown zack's mind then his head fell down as every girl except shadow bunny and the taros are beyond shocked.

Zack:(attach his head) damn, that explains everything, so what they mean that your the i.s goddess?

Akaru: well, I'm skilled so I entered tournaments and I tend to get carried away in fights sometimes.

zack: that explain my skills, (turn to houki and the girls) well since you did all good, consider a date!

The girls cheered.

when zack getting for bath then turn to see houki, charlotte who hair is down and alexis came.

zack: oh hey girls.

Houki, alexis, and charlotte: hey zack.

They all went in the bath and start to bath together.

Zack: it feel nice, (as the girls begin to smile seductive at him) what you three smiling like that?

Alexis: oh some on, your smart, you can figure this out~.

Zack: ohh,(smirk) so you three really wanted to do it huh?

Houki: well, I think we do a pre-date~.

Alexis: I didn't get the chance to be this close to you, but now, I want it to be special.

Charlotte: and we french like to make special treatments in romance.

Zack: (duplicate himself 2 of himself) well then, (make a sound barrier and a bed appeared at the floor) let's begin shall we?

 **Lemon on**

houki then kissed zack and pull him to the bed, charlotte french kiss zack 2 and she is good at her french kissing, zack 3 gently kissed alexis making her moan, Zack fondling houki's breasts while give kisses to her neck, zack 2 give a deep kiss to her while fingering her pussy, zack 3 do a titsfuck on the floor while alexis sucking his cock as he thrusting it around her breasts while she moan, then charllote begin sucking his cock as he grunted. Then Zack and houki do a 69 as houki is moan of Zack licking and sucking her pussy.

Zack: girls I'm cumming.

Alexis: go ahead zack, cum for me~.

Charlotte: I want to drink your sperme.

Houki: please, spray them on me

The 3 zack's cum in alexis's, Charlotte's and houki's mouth which they sucking the fumble and drinking and swallowed it by licking their lips.

Zack: so how'd it taste?

Alexis: Mmm~.

Charlotte: délicieux~.

Houki: this is cum, Mmm so yummy~.

Then the 3 Zack give them kisses to there neck lick it and giving a love bites to the girl's nipples and collarbone and a hard bite on the neck as they moan loudly, suddenly houki's skin start to turn pale but her hair turn black, fox ears and fox tail, her ribbon got a little bigger, charlotte's hair start to flair up like fire and dark orange eyes, Alexis's eyes turn blue aqua while hair a bit brown then start to split and hikari came out.

Zack: (smirk) hey hikari, seem you feeling good to huh?

Hikari: (crawl up to zack then she hugs his back) yes, my king, please punish me.

Zack: then allow me to purified you with my positive light and darkness as one.(make duplicate of himself)

As the 4 zack begin, zack do a doggy with houki by thrusting moving his hips and grab her a** as she moan, zack lift charlotte to thrusting her too and her leg wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, zack 3 let alexis ride on his cock but he moving very fast on his hip to thrusting his cock and play her breasts, and zack 4 thrusting her a lot by grabbing her waist and spank her ass so many times, as all the zack do it in rapid speed while the girls moan having a goofy face and tongues out then their eyes rolls up.

Houki: YES! YES! YES! YES! THIS IS AMAZING!

Charlotte: mon dueu~, this is fantastic~!

Alexis: more! Give me more!

Hikari: punish me more! More!

All zacks: WE'RE CUMMING AGAIN!

They cummed inside of them as they moan very loud as all the zacks poofed to the prime , after they wash up from the spa tub and then they lay down at him.

Zack: how it feel girls?

Houki: it feels warm…

Charlotte: tellement bon~.

Alexis: it's wonderful~.

Hikari: magnificent~.

Zack: glad you love it, consider ya'll demigods.

Hikari: something tells someone have the urge, but I don't know.

 **Meanwhile**

madoku is in her room but felt like throwing something, chifuyu punch the wall, maya start to pouted, shadow bunny pouted cutely while the lux as well, honne, yuza and sayuka all got mad a little, rin smiled evily and pull out her I'S arm, cecilia brought out her blue lasers, yuna start to get angry, ran's aura glows red in anger scaring dan, laura tilt her head not understanding, and ichiya start to pouted.

 **back to they other.**

zack: I'm sure whatever it is, now let get ready for the day tomorrow, cause I have the feeling this should get more interesting. 


	5. Chapter 5

In a secret room a young woman with purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extends to her hips and a curvaceous figure and large breasts, a pair of robotic rabbit ears and wearing a frilly maid-like blue and white dress, who on her computer of a holographic screen, she then hears a japanese music from her phone and her ears flinch.

?: I know that ringtone! (she pick up the phone and answer it) Hi, Hi howdy ho? Tabane shinonono everyone favorite superstar!

At the other side of the phone houki is on the phone and she is angry and was about to hang up.

Tabane: no no! Hold on please, don't hang up on me houki!

Houki: hey sis.

Tabane: hey to you too little sis! Yeah yeah I already know what you're calling about, your want one do you? Your personal unit. Of course I have one ready, it's over spect with high increase of capabilities, it'll stand tow to toe with the beaku, mm-hmm, this unit I.S is known as... Akatsubaki!

As the light to show a red and white I.S.

 **The next day**

Zack who asleep begin to wake up then he felt someone else sleeping with then he notice is laura but naked.

Zack:(smile) wake up my little kitty.

Laura: wha? (rub her eyes) Hang on, is it morning?

Zack: morning, so why are you naked?

Laura: what do you mean? But I've alvays heard aren't suppose to be secret in a healthy marriage, you have forgot I have made you my bride?

Zack: well I like to get to know each other first before cause that when they get married ,so let just put on clothes and the bride well I guess but that a mishap, since I'm half American bride is for female, but I still don't mind have you as my girlfriend.

The laura then grab his arm and did a military arm grapple on the bed but zack did a Top Shoulder Lock.

Zack: you think I don't know how to maneuver that?

Laura: oh my your really skilled, (she then push zack from her back and did the same thing to him) I liked zat.

but then zack do Anaconda choke on her which surprise her then let her go.

laura: how many grappling hold you know?!

zack: A lot and , (snap his finger as black dress) there you go, all adorable and pretty.

She blushed but smiled then hugs him.

zack: also yestersay was suprirse and crazy

 **flashback**

charlotte is now in her female clothes uniform with a skirt, and red-and-white sneakers on her bare feet along there five guys who wear the uniformed, one have spiky hair upward with red eyes, red streak and unbutton shirt with black shirt, a second with a light blue scar, blue eyes, blue streak and wearing glasses, third with yellow streak, yellow eyes, a low ponytail, a fourth guy with a purple eyes and headphone around his neck and have no long sleeves, and the last with white streaks and feather like an also a white feather like scarf around him. That made everyone confused but curious.

Maya: I like to introduce you to our new transfer students today.

charlotte: hello I'm charlotte Dunois, and it very nice to meet all of you,once again.

?: I'm momo taros

?: my name is uru taros, and is lovely to meet you all.

?: the name kin taros. (fall asleep standing)

?: hello nee-chans! I'm ryuu taros!

?: and I'am seig taros.

Zack: WHAT THE?! GUYS !?

Taros: hey zack !

Girl 5: dude you know them?

zack: let say I know them way back.

maya: also we have a principal for you all to meet.

as walk in is non other then akaru who wearing a darker blue business girl suit but wearing a blouse and make every girls so shocked of who she is.

Akasu: hello everyone, I trust you all behave while I was gone, but let say is complicated ,I'am akaru orion your new principal and I believe you already met my son zack orion.

Everyone: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!

Girl 11: no way!

Girl 40: this is the greatest discovery in ever!

Girl 14: my god! zack's the son of the I.S goddess!

Girl 6: oh yes!

Girl 18: yes! Yes!

Zack: hey mom!

Akaru: hi sweety!

then rin came in with an i.s on crash the wall.

Rin: RAH ZACK!

She was about to fire her lasers but akaru made two giant metal energy hands appear and hold on the cannons.

Akaru: now, now, there's no need.

Zack: what's wrong rinny?

Rin: whats wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! Your sharing a room with a girl!

Zack: I know but you think I'm forgetting about you?

Rin: huh? Oh yeah.

Zack: yeah I share room with you with the other me, not one but to my girlfriends and your my girlfriends, I was gonna ask you tomorrow if we can hang out as a date and my other me go on a date.

Rin: (smile) okay!

She change back and happily skipped away.

This make charlotte, cecila, houki, shadow, alexis, laura, maya, ichiya and yuna very happy as well.

Charlotte: _I will take you up on that._

Cecila: _oh zacky dear I'll take that offer any day._

Houki: _um,_ (blush) _sure._

Shadow: _yay!_

Alexis: _okay zack._

Laura: _zat is a wondaba idea!_

Maya: _oh, um, okay._

Yuan: _yay!_

Rin: _I'm going to have a date with zacky~, I'm going to have a date with zacky~._

Ichiya: (blush red) _um, okay._

flashback end

zack: which is why laura this will be our first date together.

Laura:(smile) oh, okay.

Then someone knocked at the door.

Zack: oh who is it?

Houki: it's me houki! it's time for our training.

Zack: okay! (he snap as he got ready and open the door) hey houki.

Houki: hey there, ready for more training?

Zack: yeah and also I woke up found laura in my bed and we get to know each other, and after training cant wait for our date.

Houki: yeah

Zack notice her ribbon is white and blue, a bit big.

Zack: wow a nice ribbon.

Houki: (blush) oh, you notice?

Zack: yeah and it look really adorable on you, I love it. (eye smile and smile)

Houki: oh, thank you zack.

She hugged him to her breasts as he blush a bit make her smile and giggle.

Houki: let's go.

Laura:(snatch zack from him and hug him) he's mine!

Houki: no, mine!

Zack: girls please

He duplicate as laura hugged him while Zack prime with houki

 **Timeskip**

zack is now in a train with charllotte and shadow bunny hugging his arm.

Charlotte: um, say, is it we're our date start?

Zack: well, yeah as we're going to a beach and I was thinking we can look for swim clothes together along the way.

Shadow: hey, I want to find one too!

Zack: of course you and charl would will look lovely. (this make charlotte blush and happy of thw nickname)

Charlotte: thank you zack your a wonderful guy unlike uru.

Zack: he flirt at you?

Charlotte: wee, man who careless toy with girl's perfection can get kick by a horse then die.

Zack: urgh.

Charlotte: what's wrong zack?

Zaxk: reminded me how dung torment me years ago.

Shadow: what did he do?

Zack: well he have a bunch of alien horse who kick my back and stump my spines, back ribs and skull real hard, then alice watch and laugh at that call me a bug getting stomp on

Shadow bunny and charlotte is hugging him tighter.

Charlotte: oh you poor thing and who is this Alice?

Shadow: the skank who zacky's first girlfriend but she trick, fake and cheated on him in front his first prom in front of everyone to humiliated him and say horrible insult at him.

Charlotte: I see, (frown and in thought) _I'm going to make a crapes suzet out of that chienne._

Charlotte send telepathic to the girls about this.

as they arrive they exit out of the train while shadow still hugging his right arm.

Charlotte: say, zack, why is shadow is hugging your arm like that?

Zack: she really clingy on me all the time and like to hug me since I hugged her way and even when I sleep.

Charlotte: aw, that's cute and she is hugging you with her ears too.

Zack: say what?

Zack then turn to the hugging bunny and see that she's really hugging his arm with her ears.

Zack: hehe, okay shady, we can do that but not in public, we don't want people get curious so put away the ears and you can hug my right arm.

Shadow: okay (put away her bunny ears and poofed to her human formed)

Charlotte: hey zack.

Zack: yeah?

Charlotte: (hold out her hand) can I hold your hand?

Zack: sure, (hold her hand) anything to my cute little poodle.

She blushed and snuggles his arm.

Charlotte: such a great boyfriend

with zack, rin and cecila who they have hollow eyes heard all about alice thanks to charlotte's telepathic messages.

Cecilia: did she just?

Rin: yes.

Zack: is true, (head down a little) right in my first prom.

Rin: oh I see, this alice sure felt good at that (pull out her I.S arm) SHE IS GOING TO PAY!

Laura: I couldn't agree more.

Behind them is none other then laura

zack: hello there laura.

Laura: hallo zack

zack: so how momotaros and they others.

laura:(sigh) zome of zhem are off but I'm guessing they wont cuaz zat munch trouble.

zack: I know, now you three are here is time for our date.

She smiled and nodded as zack and laura are off but leave 2 duplicate for cecila and rin.

zack 2: don't think I forgot my lovely bunny. (look at ceiclia)

zack 3: and you too my lil tiger. (look at rin)

they smiled and hugged them

zack: since we're going t he beach, I can help you with the bikini and you help mine to pick which swim trunks.

Laura: of course.

 **with zack, shadow and charlotte**

zack: so charlotte how it feel of being a demigoddess?

Charlotte: feels weird at first.

Zack: yeah I mean, I thought I was just a human half mutant or just mutant but all this time I'm a demigod and it explain everything my mom can do and also explain why I built good with I.S.

charlotte: I still can't believe that your the son of the I.S. goddess.

Zack: me too, even I cant believe she an actual goddess who look of a teen appearance.

Charlotte: and you like transformers right?

Zack: I love it! It's the best ever even the action figures, games, and stuff.

Charlotte: well, I have an idea that if we can make your I.S and the girls into transforming units.

Zack: sweet! and I did got back up since dung return which are autobots, and I capture some cons and your gonna love the dinobots too.

Charlotte: I will.

with zack as his arms hugged by maya and chifuyu who is very happy.

Zack:(chuckle) you two seem very happy.

Maya: me too.

Zack: well glad you enjoy it. (chifuyu show a sexy smile and whisper to his ear)

chifuyu: what to have some fun~?

Zack: my aren't a naughty teacher.

Chifuyu: (giggle) I'm not the only one.

Zack: yeah.

Maya's breasts engulf his right arm.

Maya: snuggly~.

Zack: well now let have our fun in private.

He smack their ass makes them moan a little and smile while blushing.

Maya: (snuggle more) so naughty.

Chifuyu: and sexy~

They went somewhere private alone and zack put on a sound proof barrier. Chifuyu pull him to her and start french kissing as zack duplicate to deep kiss maya as she moan and so do chifuyu then he fondle her breasts and grope her ass then maya took off her glasses then chifuyu let her hair loose to show it long.

Zack: wow.

Chifuyu and maya slowly strip their clothes off making zack blush hard.

Chifuyu: you like what you see~?

Maya: um, I don't mind if you stare more.

Zack: you two look wonderful like goddess.

Zack 2: so let have fun time.

The 2 zack strips their clothes as Zack then kissed chifuyu more while fingering her pussy and sucking her breasts, zack 2 did a titsfuck on maya's breasts as she moan but kiss the headpiece and begin sucking his cock as she moan while he thrust it with her breasts he grabbing.

Chifuyu: such a naughty boy~.

Maya: so good~

Zack: but a naughty reacher , time for me to teach you who your teacher.

Then show his cock as chifuyu begin licking the headpiece and all over his cock and his balls make. Him grunting then she begin sucking it bopping her head up and down while he move his hips to thrust a lot as she moan and she finger her pussy, zack 2 thrusting so munch as maya sucking more and more enjoying it make the 2 zack grunting by pleasure as they cant hold it anymore.

Zack: we're cumming!

They cummed inside the two teacher 's mouth as they drink it and swallowed the cum as they lick the sperm from their lips.

Chifuyu: Mmm~.

Maya: s-so good.

Then the two zack give them a lovebite on the ear, neck and collarbone as they blush, drool, m*** and feel so hot, then chifuyu start to glow and maya did too, chifuyu become red with black and green line tattoos spiral, maya have yellow eyes with white and red line streak tattoos and she can see and they both almost now look like teen a bit along big breasts and butt a bit big and so a little of their hips but seem a little same appearance.

Chifuyu: well now~, look at me.

Maya: oh wow.

Zack: sexy

Zack 2: and now here a lesson for you two be please by your master and teacher.

He shove his cock inside of chifuyu's pussy as she moan, he thrusting a lot while fondling and twisting her nipples as she moan like crazy as he pounding her non stop give some lovebite while rapidly speed and suck her new big breasts, zack 2 did a doggy spanking maya's ass a lot make her moan a lot while her butt is red then grope her breasts while increase speed of thrusting her pussy in and out, chifuyu and maya roll their eyes up, tongue stick out with a goofy face and goofy smile felt like they going to melt and be torn apart.

Chifuyu: oh yes! Tear me apart! Spank me more!

Maya: i-it feels so good! Want more!

Zack: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of them as they moan loud, then zack 2 poofed out then the two young teacher lay down at zack's chest.

Zack: how it feel and like you two?

Chifuyu: so good.

Maya: amazing.

Zack: and cute.

Chifuyu: since now your my master and teacher zacky( kiss his lips) and cant wait to show you my bikini.

Maya: me too.

As they all clean up and their clothes own but chifuyu let her hair down.

Zack: letting your hair down?

Chifuyu: yeah?

Zack: is nice.

Chifuyu: thanks.

Zack: now let go my sexy wolfs.

petted their heads as chifuyu and maya show wolf ears and tail waggy.

Chifuyu: you know how to make a girl feel good.

Zack: it what i do.

 **With zack, shadow and charlotte.**

Zack: I'll be back, gonna go shop.

Shadow: okay hurry back

he then walks to a ship and picked out something then he spotted dan shopping along ran.

Ran: hold on tight bro, you drop any of those, it your head.

Dan: no matter what your saying your buying way to munch.

Ran: that last sumester of middle school is special! Full use swimsuit, vechu swimsuit, it's on swimsuit, ultra it's on swimsuit, mega its on swimsuit, you need each kind to use when a situation is called for!

Zack: oh what kind of situation are those?

Ran turn and surprise to see zack again.

Dan: hey buddy doing some shopping?

Zack: you can say that, see you got a load of it as well.

Zack: what with the ass kick?

Ran: (innocent face)what was what? Um, so you came here to buy swimsuit too?

Zack: yep, our school trip at the beach is coming up soon

Ran: If only i know that before you been able to help me with shopping.

Zack: really? I don't mind.

Ran: really?! Oh that's right I almost forgot next year your going to be my upper classman isn't that great?

Zack: awesome! I can't wait to see you at my school!

Ran: (nodded) hmm, my first choice, so I'll see you there right?

Zack: yeah and i gotta go, (petted her head) take care and study my cute scarlet fox. (ran off to find charlotte and shadow)

ran: okay! ( blush hard while touching her cheeks with a smile and thought) his cute scarlet fox.

With zack, alexis and ichiya as they hug his arms

Ichiya: this is nice.

Zack: is sure is ichi.

Then alexis gasp as lux is in charge.

Zack: I'll wait here while you girls find a good swimsuit to try on.

Lux: okay.

Ichiya: sure!

As they find and pick a swimsuit but lux had an idea with a seductive smirk.

Lux: zacky~

Zack: yeah?

Lux is now wearing showing a white and lavender stripes bikini. Which makes zack blush a little.

Lux: what do you think~?

Zack: so hot.

Lux: thanks~.

Ichiya: hey zack.

Zack turn to her to see a white bikini with a red line on it.

Ichiya: what do you think?

Zack: amazing.

Ichiya blush and smiled at him.

 **With zack, charlotte, and alexis**

Zack is looking for them when charlotte snatched him and drag him into a dressing room.

Zack: what the? Charls?

Charlotte: I'm sorry but I want to know if this swimsuit I chose looks good.

Zack: alright, you mean you don't mind see me look at you change? (she smile sexy to lean while unbutton her clothes)

Charlotte: of course~ i dont mind~

she then change into an orange bikini top and black and orange bikini bottom along a mini skirt.

Charlotte: well, what do you think~?

Zack: so sexy.(nosebleed)

Charlotte: glad you like it.

Shadow: zacky~.

Zack turn and have a nose bleed as he see's shadow bunny wearing a sexy black and red dots thin bikini

Zack: very sexy.

Shadow giggle as so she and charlotte hugged his arms with their breasts swollen both his arms.

Charlotte: now since we're here, why not get all sexy~?

Zack: what if we get caught?

?: um excuse me?

Then chifuyu's eyes glows as everything freeze except her, maya, zack and the girls as they open the curtins and see zack, shadow and charlotte as chifyu smile sexy with a giggle and maya hugged zack's arm while pouted at shadow and charlotte.

Chifuyu: you didn't think that we've miss out.

Zack: very impressive chifuyu, you freeze everything in time.

Chifyuy: yes, it's not that hard.

Charlotte: your hair is different without the low ponytail and kinda look different.

Chifuyu:(smile) I know, I have a 'privet' lesson with zack.

Maya: and he was a great to be a teacher for us.

Charlotte: I see.

Zack notice laura is talking on a phone.

Zack: I'll be right back, (duplicate he leave as he walk to larua) hey laura, who you talking too?

This surprised laura.

Laura: zack!

Zack: that's me, who you talking too?

Laura: um, uh um…

Zack: come on you can tell me, I'm sure your talking to your friends.

Laura: um, I'm calling my unit at Germany HQ.

Zack: oh that nice, what this about?

She blush in embarrassment.

Zack: well is it a surprise?

Laura: yeah.

Zack: okay, tell your friend I say hi and look out for dung and his goons, cause we need all the help as we can get.

Laura: da.

Chifuyu then unfreeze.

 **Timeskip**

 **at the beach**

everyone is now at the beach and they are wearing there swimsuits even the taros arrive as well as maya show a yellow bikini along a white jacket.

Maya: it's 11 O' clock right now everyone! Your free to do what ever you want until sunset everyone okay? Just make sure you get back to the guess house in time for dinner! You got that?

zack: we do!

Honne: hey zackiro what to play volleyball with us? It'll be fun!

Zack: that sound nice but I like to have fun with my girlfriends first (as he make duplicates of himself out of 8)

Honne: so cool!

Zack: I know and cute outfit honne.

Honne: oh thank you!

Yuza: is it true you have more girlfriend in your harem?

Zack: something like that why?

Honne: well...

yuza: you see zacky...

sayuka: we...

zack: like me?

They blush shyly as they nodded as zack eye smile and girn.

Zack: I Don't mind, cause I like you three as well.

Then hone, sayuka and yuza tackled him to the sand.

Honne: YES!

Sayuka: you bet!

Yuza: yes please!

as hey give many kisses to zack's face as he chuckle then get up then rin with an orange and black tank top expose her stomach with orange bikini bottom ride on zack.

zack: hey they're lil tiger!

Rin: wow I'm up so high! I can see really far!

zack: like the view huh?

Rin: yeah!

zack: glad you like it and watch this

a blue flash as zack and change into a yellow and black manta ray humanoid that has black lines on his chest, gray wings and horn on his head and wearing blue fingerless gloves and has the ultimateix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE JETRAY!**

Then he take flight with rin on her back.

Rin: woah cool!

P. jetray: as jetray I can shoot lazer out of my eyes and tail, then I fly and breath underwater and swim!

Rin: wow!

P. Jetray: hold on tight!

he begin to flew around as rin having fun.

hone: hey zacky when she done can I have a turn?

zack 2: sure, (turn cecila with a blue bikini along sarong holding beach ball, umbrella and a towel) hello cecila, you look really stunning and beautiful in your bikini.

Cecilia: why thank you zacky dear.

Zack: also I didn't forget my promise to you as a gentlemen.

Cecilia smiled and she set up the umprella, the coconut oil and the towel as she lay down the towel with her bikini top remove.

Cecila: alright zacky dear, please get on with it.

Zack: with pleasure my princess bunny. (put the coconut oil on his hands)

he then put the oil on her back as she moan and blush a little.

Zack: you like that?

Cecilia: yes, this is really pleasant.

Zack: and your gonna love this one.

Then he make his oil hands spread around cecila's legs, butt, back, arm, stomach and even her breasts as she blush and moan enjoying it.

Cecilia: oh this is heavenly~.

Zack: and your my heavenly angel~(blow her ear and kiss her)

she moan more while smiled and letting zack continue rubbing the oil on all over her.

Then momotaros and ryuutaros tumble in a fight while urutaros with a group of girls going gaga on him while kintaros is sleeping and seig is relaxing.

momotaros: you damn brat! got some nerv put that crab on my trunks!

ryutaros: you already a crabby stupid momo!

Momotaros: why you little!

They almost trip on cecila

cecila: damn it you two! Cant you see tha-(she got up realize her top is off)

zack close his eyes and cover Ryutaro's eyes but momotaros have a nosebleed.

Cecilia screamed summon her I.S arm and punch momotaros in the face while covering her breasts

zack quickly put on her bikini top on.

Zack: there you go my bunny, all cover up.

Cecilia calmed down and hugged zack.

Cecila: thank you zacky dear, (smile sexy to press her breasts to his chest) how about we go on the beat together~?

Zack: of course

P. Jetray and rin land on the water.

P. Jetray turn back to zack

Zack: glad you like it, let play a game.

Rin: sure, lets have a race up at the bowy over there!

Zack: cool, if each of us lose we treat each other, but be careful the water is to deep.

Rin: okay, ready go!

As they both begin to swim in the race at the water. As they swim suddenly rin felt there a cramp on her ankle as she about to drown, zack got her.

Zack: I got you rinny.

Rin: thanks zack.

Then he let her ride on his back which she blush but felt his muscle as felt comfy and relax.

Rin's thought: (smile) this is zacks arm, so, warm.

Zack then smile at her as they arrive then zack heal her ankle.

zack: guess is a tie, you did good rin.

she smile and kiss him.

Rin: thanks for saving me.

Zack: is nothing.

Cecila: that was catoptrics rin, I shall accurate you to the guess house right away.

Rin: no wait! Maybe zacky-

cecilia: excuse me shizune would you be willing to lend a hand here?

Shizune: sure I'm happy to help.

As they drag rin but she try to call zack for help.

Zack: ookay...

Charlotte: zack.

zack turn to see ichyia, alexis, shadow, yuna in a dark green bikini and a bandage up larua.

Zack: what the hell?!

Charlotte: come on now you can let zack see your swimsuit it will be all right.

Laura: nine! I vill decide I is alright.

zack: laura why you wrapped up as a mummy?

Charlotte: but laura you have already change to now you have to show him your new bathing suit.

Laura: no wait, I'm still not ready. First I must prepare myself for this.

Yuna: oh while you wait i guess me and my big bro go somewhere alone.

Laura: no! Zhat iz forbidden!

I won't let...

Then she take off the bands to show she wearing a dark bleu and black bikini along pig tails and her eyepatch remoe as she look shy.

laura: if you wish to laugh, then go ahead.

yuna: wow look great

alexis: I'll say

ichiya: yeah

charlotte: it look fine don't you think zack ?

zack: yeah, you look so cute.

Laura: oh you think I'm cute (blush and shyly play her finger) zhat zhe firs time been called zhat , I zhank you very munch input and I kindly appercaite it.

Zack: is nothing, is volleyball time!

Momotaros: alright!

Everyone is now ready to play some volleyball along having a blast then zack see larua is distracting as the ball going to her face.

Zack: laura! Heads up!

But it hit her face as she feel to the ground.

Charlotte: can you speak?

Laura: he...said..I'm cute..

Zack healed her face as she look at his face which he title his head.

Zack: you alright?

She blush Immensely and she run at the water out of embarrassment

Fuyu: should we?

Shadow: nah she alright.

Akaru: seem you and everyone have fun.

They turn to see chifuyu in a black bikini, akaru in a dark red bikini as well.

Zack: hey mom! Hey chifuyu!

Akaru: hi sweetie!

Maya came in without her jacket.

Maya: ooh who brought the volleyball

Zack: hey Maya!

Maya: hello zack!

Alexis: wanna join in the game?

Maya: you know I am!

Akaru: I'll join too.

Chifuyu: ah what the hell I'll join in.

Zack: awesome! Also Maya and chifuyu you two look great in your bikini.

Maya: oh thank you zack.

Chifuyu: your not half bad yourself zack.

As the girls see zack's blue and streaks swimtrunks even his bicep, muscles, pec and absolutely make the girls blush hard, drool and steam out even some nosebleed and some passed out looking at his muscle in some sweat.

Chifuyu: _not half bad indeed~._

Maya: _oh wow..._

Charlotte: _oh la la. Massive pecs._

Laura: _eep._ (blushed harder)

Alexis: _still nice as ever~._

Shadow: _want, hug, them, more._

Lux: _meow~._

Hikibi: _mine~._

Ichiya: _oh wow!_

Yuna: _that's my brother._

Honne: _oh, wow._

Sayuka: _meow~, huba huba me like._

Yuza: _wow._

Everyone is now having fun at the beach playing volleyball.

Zack: this is awesome.

Then he see something running to them.

Shadow: what the?

Rin is running away from cecilia. As then rin bump to zack which rin and cecila blush see his muscles along sweat

Rin's thought: so much, pecs, (hugs him) mine.

Cecila's thought: my word.

Then zack and some girl senses something

Zack: a great, charmcaster.

Charmcaster: you got that right zacky~.

Everyone turn to see charmcaster smiling at them while 30 rock monsters.

Cecila: who is this witch?

Zack: an evil, creep, cold heartless woman who is so obsessed with me and try to force me to be her love slave.

Charmcaster: and I'll make sure that your mine.

Zack: i dont love you for the infinite time! And you try to rape me from my sleep and stole my boxers! (she giggle)

Charmcaster: please it was worth it if you let me take your virginity and oh transformers is so childish and stupid.

Zack: and that's one of the reasons why, THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU FUCKING WHICH!

Akaru: wait she try to rape you?

Zack: yeah.

Chifuyu: and called your stuff stupid along transformers?

He nodded as rin start to get super angry at her along with charlotte, laura, cecila, ichiya, alexis, lux, hikibi, chifuyu, maya and shadow as they are all in their I.S suit on.

Rin: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Akaru: now, you will suffer the wrath of the I.S goddess.

Chifuyu: I believe a suitable punishment is an order.

Maya: yeah.

Ichiya: you will pay for that!

Laura: yabol!

Charlotte: wee.

Cecila: you will be greatful that we will end your life.

Yuna: your going to be dead caster!

Shadow: no one will tough zacky now!

Alexis: prepare for the dance of your death.

Split lux and hikibi

Lux: you try to hurt our king.

Hikibi: that will not be tolerated!

Charmcaster transformed into a black dragon.

Charmcaster: i ain't scared of yo-(akaru cut off her right arm clean) AAAAAHHHHH MY ARM!

Akaru: you think that you will be safe in that form? (turn to her with a dark look while hoding her 'innocent' smile) you are wrong~.

Charmcaster: oh god.

Akaru duplicate herself as the girls attacking her make charmcaster scream in agony of a bloody beating then akaru go hugged zack motherly then comfort him while petting his hair.

Akaru: don't worry zack, she won't hurt you again.

Zack: thanks and you gonna love this

He poof as he in his chibi formed but a clothes when he was a kid which is a blue long sleeves shirt, black short and shoes.

Zack: mama! (raised his arms for a hug)

she pick him up and hugs him tightly letting a single tear run down with a smile to feel the little hands hugged her tighter.

Akaru: I've miss you so much zack.

Zack: me too mama , I miss you so munch

 **Timeskip**

At dung's lair, dung is shaking his head in disappointment of charmcaster's beatdown.

Dung:(sigh) I told caster don't do his but she don't listen, long haul! Madoka!

Then madoka along with a green robot that has truck parts on him walk up to him.

Long haul: yes lord dung?

Dung: I have a task for you two to work on a mission.

Madoka: such as?

Dung: there some autobot drones around the city area and even ironhide, i need those hidden special chemical they have around the warehouse and a fragment of the all spark but there guard humans there which you two killed them.

Long haul: alright.

Dung: soundwave will give you the coordinate of it.

Madoka: (look away) fine.

Dung: there a problem M?

Madoka it's nothing.

Dung: good, now go and do the mission and M, if you have this rage let say your older sister chifuyu mate with him. (this make her eyes wide and grin insane)

Madoka: let me handle her.

Dung: soon

She nodded as long haul transformed into a dump trunk as she got in and drove out.

Dung: hmm, her cold dark heart will be a use for the future.

With madoka and long haul

As long haul is driving while madoka kept thinking about zack.

Madoka: _why can't I stop thinking about zack? is he really what dung doing ? and what make him so special along with my sisters?_

She try to shake her thoughts out but focus on the mission.

As they spotted autobots drones transformed to vehicle modes around with some humans who dressed in gear guarding at the chemical factory.

Madoka: looks like this is it.

Long haul: yes, I'll give the auotbots attention human, while you destroy the security system and killed them, soundwave is working on picking the correct location hidden at the allspark fragment.

Madoka:(sigh) let's go already.

Long haul: don't rush me worm!

Madoka jump out of the truck and long haul transformed to robot mode, as she click and loaded her new guns and weapons.

Long haul: where did you get those weapons human?

madoka: non of your business, now let's go I wanted to test these on those fools.

He nodded and sneak around as the autobot drones detect decepticon signature they drove to follow long haul while madoka sneak in behind the power source and broke it to turn out the power blow.

Guy 1: what going?

Guy 21: the power source is off

Guy11: well we better go and check the problem.

The three walked away to find the power box, but suddenly as madoka came top the roof, he pull her night vision visor, and her sniper rifle and target the beam at one of them.

Madoka: goodnight

she shot all three them as the head then dropped down as she notice 5 guys coming so she hid.

Guy 12: what was that noise?

Guy 55: yeah it come fr-(shot by the hear) gack!

Guy 12:What the hell?(then got cut by the throat when madoka behind him and drop down)

guy 12: intruder! Sound the ala- (got shot) oof!

madoka sigh then she went inside but what she didn't know zack who now wears white armor, he has large shoulder pads, has white armor chest plate, arm armor, and has a combination helmet of an Optimus prime and has teeth on the mouth cover of a faceplate battle mask, he has gray skin, red gloves metal gloves, green forelegs, blue shoes and holding two swords and his eyes is pitch black but glowing ocean/sky blue, and his coat hooded jacket along with chifuyu who wear her I.S but not in her.

Chifuyu: they got in.

Lewamus prime: you have a history with her? (she show a little sad look)

Chifuyu: yeah.

Lewamus prime: how she join the wrong side.

chifuyu: well it happen when ichiya is born and our parents, it pretty rough and she blamed us of our parents abandon us then the last never heard when a monstrous I.S came in and I thought she was dead but join in the enemy side?

Lewamus prime: and ichiya didn't know she had a third sister?

Chifuyu: no, it's a best way to hid it until the time come.

Lewamus prime: alright, and how good of your new abilities along mine? (she smirk at him)

Chifuyu: it's like riding a bicycle.

Lewamus prime: good, you can mind link to her and take over her body easily like a puppet.

Chifuyu: not bad, I like it, well here we go.

She then close her eyes then open then making them flash as madoka got in the chemical factory she froze a but shake as she shake her head and blink twice 2.

madoka: what the? (then she gasp)

As she had her hair shadow as now chifuyu took over her body.

Chifuyu/madoka: there we go, hmm what to do next?(she then see the reflection of her as she touch her cheek) madoka, you really look up to me.(she look at her chest) and use to have what I have as teen but right now let see.

She then begin reading her mind and info what her mission and other stuff.

Chifuyu/madoka: this should be interesting, that allspark will be zacks.

She walk in see the chemicals and inside is a hidden glass of the allspark fragment.

Long haul: M! This is long haul! I have destroy the autobots but ironhide on my tail! Are you done yet? it ain't that long and I need back up!

Long haul: fine hurry up!

Then Chifuyu/madoka found it and break the glass as lewamus prime came in turn back to zack.

Chifuyu/madoka: here you go zacky.

Zack: (put it on his pocket) the allspark fragment , so optimus said is true after they arrive on earth it shattered to pieces when megatron use dark energon but prime's matrix of leader, thanks chifuyu

she smile sexy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zack: but wait! Your still in your little sister's body.

Chifuyu/madoka: I know but ,I figure out something.

Zack: what?

Chifuyu/madoka: she begging to like you and feeling she want you to herself.

Zack: yeah but she still on the wrong side.

zack: I hope.

chifuyu/maokda: but first, you should give her a little tease around, to make two bird with one stone.

zack: you sure?

chifuyu/madoka: yeah just the chest, butt, and kisses, that's all.

zack: alright consider it a messages to the future.

Zack thn kissed her deeply of a french as she moan, then fondle and grope her breasts then spank her as make then grope it and she moan louder smile seductive.

Chifuyu/madoka: your so bad~.

zack: and your naughty, who know you'll look very cute my little wolf.

Chifuyu/madoka then pull out a fake fragment that looks like real.

Chifuyu/madoka: how about we make dung look like a fool?

Zack: I like what you think chifuyu, along the fake chemicals as well, if we gonna help your sister then I suggest a mind game to her.

Chifuyu/madoka: go ahead.

As zack mind link to her.

Zack: okay I'm going to help ironhide and you stay in the shadow

She nodded as zack turn back to lewamus prime and teleported.

Chifuyu/madoka: now, let's play a game

then she took out her guns she looking at then spin's it.

Chifuyu/madoka: looks like I'll dust off some skills after all.

With long haul who fighting a red, and black robotic with truck parts and two cannons arms on the ground injured and electric dance around him.

Long haul: your finished ironhide! (raised his fist) now time to finished it.

Lewamus prime: not yet!

They turn to see a truck like honking ran at long haul send him crashed down then transformed into a robot mode.

Lewamus prime: sorry for the wait.

Ironhide: took you long enough

lewamus prime: your welcome, (then begin to heal him as ironhide get up) seem long haul building his havoc, way better if the constructions was there. (activate his sword blade)

Ironhide: I hear ya.

ironhide begin to fire his ammos while lewamus prime jump over long haul to cut half of his shield then roundhouse kick him as ironhide punch the constructicon as they both fire their weapons at him a lot then as long haul stumble then in the shadow Chifuyu/madoka pull her guns to fired at long haul's face and chest make him spin and dropped down. 

long haul: I knew that your a worm!

Chifuyu/madoka: at least someone get shot by one who like big clumsy log haul

lewamus prime and ironhide laugh while long haul is down.

ironhide: so you...

Chifuyu/madoka: don't worry, as right now she asleep but zack and I mind game on her.

he nodded.

lewamus prime: how optimus and they other doing?

Ironhide: he's doing fine.

lewamus prime snap his finger to fall asleep.

lewamus prime: there, an erase memory and replace fake one.

Ironhide: good, anyway he's coming when you want him which location.

Lewamus prime: alright, we should head out and dropped long haul and madoka.

Chifuyu/madoka: can we bring her with us?

Lewamus prime: why?

Chifuyu/madoka: I would like to change her mind, my way, and I figure out why she like this, cause a huge corruption in her emotion, mind and soul.

Lewamus prime: dung!

Chifuyu/madoka: yes and wait, from that unknown pilot I.S that attack, (her eyes wide and so mad as she growl) I know where that is.

Lewamus prime: you don't mean...

Ironhide: the one who pilot that is…

Chifuyu/madoka: yep, dung, he the reason my family like this and I bet he the reason ichiya got kidnapped!

Lewamus prime: is not to late, let separated this dark corruption out of madoka.

She nodded as she exit out of her body but chifuyu carry her in bridal style but as lewamus prime turn back to zack, he put his glowing white energy on to her head but she grunting and jerking around until a black shadow figure exit out bring long hual with him and the figure shift as madoka who have blacker hair and crimson eyes and paler skin teleported away.

Chifuyu: there we go.

Zack: okay you do your thing and ironhide the allspark fragment is safe.

Ironhide: that's good.

Chifuyu: how many of those fragment?

Zack: well it use to me one, but now is 7 of them, if we merge them as one.

Ironhide: we'll be able to make more transformers in any technology and device, even protoform make combination of techno-organic of animal or plant genetic samples.

Chifuyu: even at I.S?

Zack: exactly, we can only use this small fragment for a handful of them.

chifuyu: I see, (look at madoka) don't worry madoka, is time to go home little sister.

timeskip the next day

zack is at the guest house along with the girls and taros eating good food,they all wear blue and white kimono.

ichiya: fresh wasabi, it's the real deal!

charlotte: the real deal?

zack: becarful C, that wasabi is spicy.

Charlotte: oh okay.

Zack: Wasabi is generally used as a paste that makes sushi or other foods more flavorful by adding spice. Its stem is used as a condiment that has an extremely strong pungency similar to hot mustard

Charlotte: oh alright.

She dip it with some sushi and ate it.

Charlotte: oh wow, this is magnifec!

zack: sure is

then houki hugged zack and so do shadow.

zack: hey you two.

Shadow: my huggy.

Houki: hey zack.

Zack: wehre we're you? you miss the fun at the beach.

Houki: I was, thinking of something.

Zack: oh I see, (turn ceciila who seem uncomfortable) you okay Cecily? if you like you can sit on the table.

Cecilia: I'm quite alright, (muttered herself) and compare to take the effort this table is nothing.

Zack: huh?

Cecila: oh no is nothing honestly. (laugh nervously)

Zack: okay.

Cecilia is trying to sit and going to eat but not comfy.

Zack: I see you have some problem, want me to feed you?

Cecilia: do you really mean it?!

Zack: yes your my girlfriend after all.

Cecilia: oh.. right. (giggle nervously)

Zack: yeah and so do they other which I'll feed them (that make zack's girls happy) here you go say ah.

The girls all open there mouths, as zack feed them make them blush and sigh in heavenly.

Zack: I guess you all like it?

Cecila: is so lovely

Zack:(turn honne) I know you want to play a bored game so I'm in.

Honne: yay!

Make a duplicate for it

Zack: (whisper to cecila) you can come to my room if you want.

Cecilia: oh you know I will~.

Zack make enough duplicate for the girls in their own room.

 **With zack and chifuyu.**

Chifuyu put on the sound proof barrier around the walls of the room.

Chifuyu: hey zack can you be a dear and massage me?

Zack: sure and how madoka doing?

Chifuyu: she is still sleeping but my mind game should help. (she remove her kimono a little to show her breasts as cleavage) now how about that massage?

Zack: okay

Then he massges her back good while her shoulder and breasts as she moan and blush feeling his hands all over her.

Chifuyu: oh so good~.

She had an idea then snap her finger as ichiya telelorted in.

Ichiya: what the? How did I?

Chifuyu: hey ichiya, you gotta try zacky's massges , is so wonderful.

Ichiya: um, sure.

Then zack give her a nice massages as she blush hard and moan felt good zack's hand as well.

Ichiya: oh~, so good~.

 **With zack and cecila.**

Cecilia and zack and making out and having a good time together as zack do it deep as she m*** and break the kiss.

Cecilia: oh zack darling, I love you so much.

Zack: so do I.

Cecila: wanna see a surprise~?

Zack: yeah.

She then slowly strop her kimono revealing black underwear and black bra.

Zack: oh my, wearing some naughty underwear and bra?

Cecilia: (blush) yeah, you like it?

Zack: I love it (fondle her breasts and smack her ass) very munch my sexy rabbit.

Cecilia moaned and tackled him in the ground and start french kiss zack as he accept it, then he make his hands slither onto her body then undress himself then show his cock.

Zack: you are a really tasty bunny~, and your all mine.

Cecila: then let me have some of this carrot.

She slowly lick his cock and circling it around it then kiss the headpiece make him grunt then she giggle start licking his balls, then begin sucking it bopping her head up and down make him grunt more while she fingering her pussy to make it wet.

Zack: that feel great!

She then start sucking it hard moaning really faster.

Zack: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her as she drink the cum and swallowed it while lick the cum from her lips.

Cecilia: so good

Zack then give her a good lovebite on the neck, ear, bottom lip, and collarbone make her moan and blush, suddenly on her head bunny ears pop out of her head and a puff tail then her hair glows like gold and slight spiky.

Zack: now time for this wolf to eat you up.

He slowly put his cock in making her feel a little pain but zack lick her neck and start nibbling on her, the pain going away as he slowly thrusting her as she moan while fondling her breasts and twist her nipples.

Cecila: faster zacky~

Zack: with pleasure. (grin wider)

He begin thrusting really fast as she moan like louder, then doing a doggy pounding her ass really faster then spank her ass many times making it red then lovebite her more and more while grip her b*** then twist her nipples as her eyes roll up, tongue stick out along a goofy face and smile.

Cecilia: oh goodnees yes! This is heavenly!

Zack: I'm cumming!

Cecilia: CUM! CUM THIS SEXY MEAT RABBIT BITCH! MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE!

Zack cummed inside of her as she moan feeling this as she lay down to him but the cum still inside of her.

Zack: so my little bunny, what'd you think and feel?

Cecilia: it's heavenly darling.

Zack: glad you love it, seem your a demigoddess now.

She smiled and kissed him again.

Zack: let me massages you, you felt a cramp sitting on the floor during lunch time.

Cecilia: of course my darling.

he begin to massages her back, leg, her ass and even her breasts as she blush harder and moan.

Cecilia: oh~, so good~.

Zack: (grope and massages her ass as she moan) how a naughty bunny put on a sexy bra and underwear to make it special for me?

She smiled and put back her bra and panties

she lay down to him and kiss him.

cecila: my zacky darling.

zack: my sexy bunbun.

 **Timeskip**

the zack's girls with chifuyu, akaru, ichiya and zack who drinking a root beer.

Zack: we all bring you here as we figure dung is up to no good but me and chifuyu stop his lackey.

Chifuyu: but you'll find out shocking and you as well ichiya.

Ichiya: what is it?

Chifuyu: this.

She snap her fingers for makota to appear asleep on the floor shocked everybody.

Ichiya: whoa! She looks like you sis!

Chifuyu: she our third sister, madoka ourima, member of the phantom task and the one who helping dung.

Ichiya: why?

Zack: tell that to dung.

Ichiya: what?! What'd he do?! (very pissed off expression)

He then whisper the answer to her and so do telepathic to the girls as well, there eyes wide that makes them mad.

Ichiya: that's bastard.

Zack: I know.

They notice she have tears.

Yuna: why she crying in tears?

Chifuyu: my mind game, letting her know of her wrong and what she doing.

Zack: nice job chifuyu, I know you got mad skills on those abilities.

Chifuyu: please, I've been quick learner of this.

Akaru: she waking up.

Madoka start to waking up getting up looking around even her siblings, the girls and zack along his mom.

Madoka: wha?

Zack: hey there madoka.

She moved away from zack a bit.

Zack: what's wrong?

Madoka: um…

Yuna: is alright, you can tell him.

Madoka: it just, I never social with anyone before.

Zack: is not to late, do you see the light and what wrong you did? (she nodded) and the one who ruin and corrupt you is dung. (this make her eyes wide)

Madoka: really? I don't remember at my childhood with chifuyu.

zack: because dung is no regular human, as a monster with powers and magic he, he was the unknown pilot the i.s as people called it " the " Mecha Abomination", a dangerous I.S who murder and destroy any people even other I.S Pilot, sooner later unknown vanished. (this shocked everybody recognize)

chifuyu: wait, I know that one, he was the top I.S male pilot

laura: and complete enemy to many country and german.

Rin: yeah no kidding, he was called the I.S destroyer.

Akaru: I figure that explain, since he always target best I.S, he went to the ourima family and figure way to abandon the three of your parents. (ichiya, chifuyu and madoka shocked and furious so munch) he start with madoka of corrupt her mind, body and soul since he is alliance with phantom task years ago as their ace trump card and business, he alter and remake madoka's memories so she can grew dark and corrupt her far to become an emotionless killing machine of a living weapon, he even tell some of the man to kidnapped ichiya and do the same of make her the weapon but it seems chifuyu save her that day.

Ichiya: that's my sister for ya.

Akaru: but dung know if madoka soon be turn good soon which is why her own inner darkness of evil separate and took physical formed, that all the negative and corruption that living in her for so munch is now alive and continue what madoka do.

?: it's not like that happens before.

zack: no doubt, Austin come out I know your there, and so do you koan and konton.

Then coming in the room is austin, koan and his evil double konton.

Zack: girls this is my brothers and my evil counterpart, Austin a guy who rival of invention and the brains, he have combination of upgrade, snare-oh and cannonbolt, kamen rider fans, half human and half dragon god, koan is my insane bro who a half angel, half human and half angel, even a wild animal for real, konton who explain it all is my evil self counterpart.

Austin: hi there.

Koan: yellow what doing? (waving his right arm while laugh crazy)

Konton: meh (nodded)

Rin: another zack?

Cecilia: my word.

Ichiya: hi.

Houki: hello.

Charlotte: bonjor.

Laura: godentag.

Alexis: hey.

Shadow bunny: hi.

Chifuyu: hey there.

Madoka: hi.

zack: how your world doing?

Austin: alright and okay for now.

Koan: your mom in this world bring konton here.

Konton: akaru why on the mutilverse you force me to bring me here again?

Austin: because she cares dude.

Konton: I ask her not you captain obvious, mind your business and play patta cake with orion and seinruyami.

Akaru: he right but want you to at least spend time with us, after all your still my son and should call me mom.

Konton goran then yin yang bunny, fuyu and ijin tackle him in a hug.

Konton: GOD DAMN IT!

Austin: you should be liking the hugs man, get over it.

Konton: and you should get over the fact to mind your own business idiot!

he summon a metal face floating hit Austin's face.

Austin: ow! hey man!

Zack: excuse konton here, he maybe a heartless guy but show a bit kindness and heart.

Konton:(turn alexis) oh, is you.

Alexis: hey there.

Konton: I see this negative light being inside of you is alive, (growl) so annoying but interesting.

Alexis: it's not the same now.

konton: I hope cause is still annoying but as long it don't act like a fool.

Austin:you see girls as there even an evil us.

koan: but they become evil thanks to dung, his absolute corrupted,darkness, negative force and dark arts alter and effecting us when we was younger kids and make the light weaker as corrupt darkness.

Austin: which we fear ,hate and deny but there is a struggle of light but in some way.

houki: no way, so what your goal konton?

konton: no longer be a shadow, no matter what people give me chance, there is only one , which is why in a final battle with lewamus prime I killed him or if he have the guts to killed me.

but akaru and fuyu along yuna hugged him.

Konton: hey! Get off of me!

akaru:(pouted) stop being stubborn and except it.

konton: ah-

akaru, fuyu and yuna do a puppy dog eyes.

Akaru: please.

Fuyu: can we have hugs?

Yuna: pwees big brother.

Konton: (groan) okay, you can hug me but not too tighter.

They snuggled close to him.

Austin: well bro we better go

koan: yeah stuff to do.

zack:okay good luck, tell other me the new episode of transformers the power of the prime is coming.

Austin: got it, is dragon Omni time !

koan: time to go wild !

zack:(chuckle) time to roll out!

Austin and koan teleported away.

Konton: what about me?

Akaru: your spending time with us.

Zack: yeah and also.

Konton: wait, wait! don't you dare!

Poofed as zack in his chibi formed and so do konton who have eyebrow, same clothe except is gray and black shorts with sneakers.

Konton:(pouted) not cool.

Zack: but you like it.

He pouted cutely.

But the girls and akaru glee happily as they hugged the two.

Akaru: oh you two are so cute!

Ijin: konton! Your adorable!

Yin yang bunny: so cute.

Fuyu: so adorable!

Yuna: oh I have a little brother!

Ichiya: so cute!

Chifyu: aw I can hug this cutey all day.

Charlotte: oh la la, so adorable!

Madoka: so...cute...

shadow bunny: my huggy! Mine!

Alexis: your so cute zack.

Rin: AAAAAHHHH! SO CUTE!

Cecilia: my word, you are so cute.

Laura: zo cute.

Houki: aw.

Lux: _so cute!_

Hibiki: _so adorable!_

then konton hugged akaru tight make her in tears of joy hug her other son.

Akaru: I never been so happy in my life.

Zack: it seem there is light in him.

Konton and zack stomach growl, then the girls grab him and headed to the kitchen with a gleam in there eyes.

Zack and konton: huh?

Akaru: we're going to feed you two, and that's that.

zack: okay mama!

konton: as long is no veggies for me ! but why me ?

zack: like you have no choice

konton: true.

 **Timeskip**

 **the next day**

zack is walking out and streatch then he see's houki looking at something.

Zack: morning houki, (spotted robotic bunny ears with a sign) what the? (he read it) "okay please pull" so we suppose to pull those robotic bunny ears?

Houki: sometimes it's better not to know.

zack: hmmm, if I'm not mistaken, those are tracking device to trick people of pulling it, (looked up and point up) any at the sky that show a little blinking is someone is like driving a big carrot shape pod, whoever pull it means it's the coordinate will make this carrot pod land in front of them.

Ichiya: (came by) morning zacky, (notice the robo bunny ears) what this?

Houki ran off.

Zack: ichiya don't that-

she pull it Then a giant carrot pod drop from the sky.

zack: a tracking device to lure as bait.

Then it crashed on the ground then steam out to open reveal non other then tabane who come out giggling.

Tabane: you fell for it ichiya-noy-yoy!

Zack: _is like a Austin and koan mixed as one._

Ichiya: uh, it sure has been a long time has it tabane?

Tabane: Mmm hmm long time no see! A really long time.

She turn to zack as she squeal happyfully with a big blush and heart eyes.

Zack: hello, I', Zackery masayoshi orion, but I prefer z or zack.

Tabane: oh hello there!

Tabane dash and hugged him to her chest and jump up and down.

Tabane: I already know who you are cutie zacky!

Zack: you do?

Tabane: yep I'm tabane the genios, I know everything! Your my bestie friend akay's and now your all grown up to a cute and handsome young man! Especially your abbies~!

Zack: say what?

She then take off his kimono top and rub her face on his pecs and chest as she drool then he blush as Ichiya get jealous.

Tabane: so rock hard and so smooth~.

Zack: thanks.

Tabane: and I'm super duper happy to hear you can make any type of I.S just like me and your mom, I am so proud!( grab his face)

Zack: what are you-

Tabane: Time for your reward my city Zack~.

She wet kiss him with a french and deep one with her tongue as zack accept it which she blush , while moan as he slap her ass as she moan and her robotic bunny ears flapping, then break the kiss show salaiva string and tabane giggle silly with a smile.

Tabane: now do you know where is little houki?

Zack: yeah i can sense her. (then Tabane hug his right arm to walk with her)

Tabane: no need we'll go together! I invented this houki tracker to fine her, lets go!

Zack: (chuckle) lead the way lucky rabbit.

Ichiya: hey! (hugs his other arm) he's mine!

Tabane: (snatch him) mine! (dash away)

ichiya: get back here!

cecila: (came by) ah ichiya who is that strange person holding zacky darling ?

ichiya: that tabane shinnono, houki's big sister !(dash at her)

cecilea this shocked her and jealousy as she dash at them too.

 **Timeskip**

after that fiasco laura, zack, houki, ichiya, alexis, chifuyu, shadow, charlotte, madoka and rin are at the rocky side of the beach.

As madoka is next close hugging zack's arm.

Madoka: zack.

Zack: yeah Madoka?

Madoka: (Blush) can I hug you more?

Zack: okay but shadow be jealous cuz she very clingy and stingy on me.

She look and see shadow bunny in her blush form hugging his other arm giving a dark look at her.

Shadow bunny: back... off… mine.

Madoka: no...(give a dark look)

As both shadow and madoka giving deadly glared showing lighting dancing at the glared.

Chifuyu: as you can see, everyone with a personal unit, has been assemble here.

Rin: um just a minute ma'am, houki and makota did have there own unit do they?

zack: well I already built one for madoka last night and it fit for her.

Chfuyu: as for miss shenonono the reason i-

Tabane: cowabunga!

Zack:(chuckle) and here come funny bunny.

Then tabane is sliding down from the hill and jump up to the sky.

Tabane: ch-chan!

But chifuyu grab her face but tabane see akaru then jump at her.

Tabane: Akay!

She tackle her to the ground with a giggle bit.

akaru: nice to see you again tabane.

Tabane: hello hello hello akay! it's has been a long time hasn't it, you still are a big huggable bear.

akaru: I know, I know

then tabane snatch zack from shadow and madoka as she hug him and snuggle her face to his face.

Tabane: hello zackypoo! Oh you are more cuddly when you are older.

Zack: I know funny bunny.

Tabane: after this can we go on a date?

Zack: a date?

Tabane: yeperydo!

Zack: I guess.

Tabane: yay! (then found houki hiding under the rock) ta-da! Hi sis!

Houki: yes hello.

Tabane: is been awhile hasn't? How many years has it been? I cant believe how munch you got bigger little sister! Especially your boobies!

Then houki smack her with her wooden sword.

Houki: I will so hit you!

Tabane:(rub her head) you said that after word that was so cruel! (she dash and hug zack like a plushy) she a real dominatrix isn't she zackypoo?

zack: not really.

Chifuyu: you know tabane should've at least introduce yourself and let go of zack here.

Tabane: ugh that's such a pain, and never! (pouted and hug him tighter turn to the group) okay everybody hi I'm tabane the genius, hello that's all, that's it, (then begin petted zack's hair) my god your hair is so fluffy waffy!

Rin: your tabane?

Madoka: that really her?

Alexis: I guess.

Charlotte: as in tabane the brilliant scientist who invented I.S unit?

Laura: zhey tabane shinono.

Chifuyu show jealous then snatch away and comfort hug him.

Tabane: oh ch-chan now mean!

Chifuyu: he's mine zacky.

Tabane makes a cute pouty face and snatch zack back.

shadow bunny and madoka gritting their teeth and growl.

shadow bunny's thought: I'm the only bunny to hug him!

madoka's thought: my plushy zack!

tabane: (chuckle and point up) NOW EVERYONE LOOK UP TO THE HEAVENS!

Then a giant diamond shape crashed down and open to show a red, black and white I.S Unit.

Tabane: dan da da da da da! This is houki's own personal I.S unit the Akatsubaki! All the axpects are way above the current modals well except akay and zacky's modles are way above mine to be honest, but this model is hand made by me tabane! This little beauty is a fourth generation type I.S and tabane the genius created it especially for houki!

Zack: sweet, but be honest tabane, me and my mom couldn't learn the I.S fro the best genius right in front of us.

Tabane: oh thank you zackypoo!

Zack: also meet madoka, chifuyu and ichiya's third long lost little sister

Tabane gasped and zoom up close to madoka.

Tabane: you look just like chi-chan! And you look so adorable! Lets hug! (hugs her tight)

Zack: say tabane, mind if your I.S for madoka merge with my I.S for her ? I need your assistance to make it.

Tabane: sure zackypoo!

Zack: we'll be right back and this be quick.

He snap his finger as time freeze Including everyone except akaru ,houki,cecila,alexis,shadow,chifuyu and tabane since zack grab her shoulder.

Zack: let's do this

Tabane: okay!

Teleported away then soon in 5 minute they teleported back with a giant diamond shape there.

As zack unfreeze time with a snap of his finger.

Tabane: Ta-da!

Zack: here you go madoka, your very own I.S unit!

As the diamondshape open to show a large I.S that has a double berral blaster on its right arm and a large fusion cannon on the other, almost knight like and wings almost butterlfly but spike like with engine blasters and a visor like with attetna like wings. And it color black, silver, and white with blue highlight.

Zack: say hello to the black knight 2.0 .

Madoka walked up to it and touched it as everyone amaze of the two I.S Unit.

Zack: i use upgrade along madoka's oringal part of I.S even some alisn tech and cybertronain using piece of the allspadk fragment power to be part of the upgrade.

Cecilia: what was her old I.S unit?

Zack: when she was corrupted by Dung, it was Silent Zephyrus, a 3rd generation IS developed in England that was stolen by Dung and Phantom Task.

Cecilia: I see.

Madoka hugged his arm.

Modoka: thank you!

Zack: is nothing.

Tabane: okay houkipoki and madokamoka! let's go ahead and start your fitting and personalization.

Zack: and give these two I.S unit a good test out.

Houki and madoka got into there new I.S's and zack and tabane are pressing a button to let them in.

Chifuyu: get ready you two.

As they got in and suited up while looking at their own I.S Unit tabane and zack are typing there hologram keys even hologram screen showing as well.

Tabane: now I already have some of your personal data uploaded in writing so I just have to update it with your latest information.

Zack: for you Madoka the information of the black knight 2.0 is now within your mind as you can easily can control the weapons, combat ans special ability.

Rin: unbelievable, there speed is simply amazing.

Madoka: and this fusion cannon is strong.

Zack: it's the latest fusion cannon of the space market, i add that cannon strong but it can switch into nero beam cannon, a double canon shoulder and since you may have swordsmanship there a hidden blade.

Tabane: okay the fitting is all done now! That was super fast I did great huh? Well take it out for a test run, try flying it, it's should move exactly how you imagine it will.

Zack: good luck you two.

Houki: okay I'm ready to give it a shot.

Madoka: as do I.

They close there eyes and then they start to fly in very speed to the sky.

Rin: okay, that's really fast.

Alexis: not too bad.

Charlotte: so that the speed of the 4th generation model? Incroyable.

Tabane: so houki and madoku what'd you two think? it move better doesn't?

Houki: yeah, I guess.

Madoka: easy, not my first rodeo.

Tabane: try using the swords, the Amatsuki is on the right and the Karaware is on the left, I'll go ahead and send you the data on the weapon specification.

Zack: and you know what to do, same like how tabane explain, is like your old one but very different mixed with it.

They nodded and houki pull out her swords madoka pull out her katana blade edge black and blue, along her fusion cannon makeshift into a shotgun like mixed double barrel blaster.

Houki: your up first amatsuki, go!

madoka: let's do this black knight!

They start firing there energy together as it hit the clouds make it split.

Houki: holy...

Madoka:: shit...

Tabane: that was nicely very done,(summon missile launcher and begin firing) now you can try deal with these next, good luck sis! You too madoka!

Zack: and I have something for you two you'll enjoy, dung and alice 

he summon hologram of dung and alice coming at them this made houki and madoka mad as hell and start firing at the two then houki slice the missile and dung's and alice's heads off clean.

Zack: damn! that was awesome !

tabane: ehy zackypoo who was those hologram ?

zack: the guy name dung A.K.A The Metal abomination A.K.A the I.S Destroyer, And that woman alice who the first girl who broke my heart by tricking me and show hurtful words as it amuse her see me torment and hurt by dung.

Tabane wanted to get angry but she maintain her smile along eye smile, instead she amide an angry aura from her body.

Tabane: well if I ever see him in person, I'm going to slid his though, rip her spin off and use there corps as experiment of mine.

this made everyone shocked and back away from her.

chifuyu: this is the first time she got pissed.

Alexis: hard to tell from her smile.

zack: thank you tabane, also the taros gang should be here with an old friend and teacher who is like an older brother to me.

they heard a truck horn, they turn to see a red ,blue and flaming truck coming in.

zack:(smile) and there he is.

the truck pull door as momotaros and the gang come out.

momotaros: sorry for the wait.

zack: is cool.

Then truck start to shift and transform into a robot mode almost similar like of zack's I.S as it stands tall, he has a blue helmet, silver face, red chest with windows in the chest and doors on both sides, blue and red armor on the arms, blue legs with red flames on the ankles and side legs there three tires each, then coming it way is a yellow and black camero who in robot mode of the front car as his chest along car doors as wings, wheels on his back and some on his feets, theirs the same symbol and his eyes glowed sky blue.

Zack: you too huh, girls meet optimus prime and his friend bumblebee.

Optimus prime: greetings humans, you girls must be the I.S Pilot and tabane shinonno the creator and akaru orion, is been a pleasure seeing you okay again.

Akaru: and to you too prime.

optimus prime: and this is bumblebee, guardain and scout

bumblebee: nice to meet you guys

zack: wait optimus, you and my mom know each other?!

Akaru: goddess, remember?

zack:yeah but since when?

akaru: long ago to help the primes.

zack: oh god your awesome!

akaru: thanks sweetie.

optimus prime: we gather all the fragment of they allspark over the past 2 weeks by the enemies.

he pull out a silver cube with a missile piece.

chifuyu: so this is they allspark.

zack: yes, it give life and birth to any transformers even who died become one with they allspark, (pull out the missing piece from his pocket) and now is fully protect.

When he put the piece together it start to glow and the piece magnitice together.

zack: thanks prime.

Optimus prime: we couldn't done it without you and your allies and now you are the keeper of they allspark.

Zack: what? Me?

Optimus prime: yes,(give the cube to him) as a prime your worthy but with me along the autobots we can protect this world from evil.

Zack: I will prime, also I think the I.S Unit and weapon can help you and tabane would like it,(turn tabane) as long she promise to use her talent wisely with great power comes with great responsibility and never fall or give to evil.

Tabane: okedoke! Anything for my zackypoo.

Then zack merge the allspark as a big bright light flashes blinded everyone then the light down as to see zack the same but with blue and white electric dance around him, his eyes almost bluish-green and an autobot symbol appeared as a chain necklace.

Zack: well, that just prime. (smile)

tabane: (hugs him) HE IS ALL MINE AND NOT YOURS!

chifuyu: keep your hands off of him!

houki: (ready her weapon) you maybe my older sister but I saw him first and he's mine!

She dash away holding zack while the girls chase after her.

With tabane and zack lost the girls.

Zack: we're we going?

Tabane: we're going to have date!

zack: okay and I notice your clothes is alice in wonderland and very cute along the bunny ears.

Tabane: oh thank you zackypoo! Akaru told me all about the power of the ultramtrix and the cybertronian! There are amazing pieces of technology!

Zack: yep, (snap his finger as a picnic table and food) so who is your favorite aliens? (eating his sushi, rice and grilled fish)

Tabane: (eating her noodles) all of them and even upgrade, jury rigg, gutrot, brainstorm and graymatter.

Zack:(drink his rootbeer) oh that nice, I can make a mini cube of the allspark along a piece of upgrade to give it you as to let you built the I.S unit to the next level.

Tabane: YES! We can reengineer the I.S's!

Zack: yeah but you swear not to help or built it for any evil even phantom task and dung along his allies?

Tabane: I won't zackypoo!

Zack: good.

Tabane: before that, how about some fun~(sexy smile lean to his chest)

Zack:(chuckle) my looks like naughty funny bunny huh?

Tabane: what do you think~?

Zack: I think of this.

He kiss her deeply as she moan, they strip their clothes and he fondling her breasts while she stroke rub his hard cock, then he do a titsfuck thrusting his cock to her mouth while grope her breasts as he grunt but she moan while tasting and sucking his cock.

Tabane: so...good…yummy carrot~.

He thrusting more munch and he can feel her tongue twirling the headpiece.

Zack: I'm cumming!

He cummed inside of her mouth which she drink it and swallowed it while lick her lips with a sexy smile.

Tabane: Mmm, lovely sauce~.

zack then kiss her again while she moan while finger her pussy a lot as she moan that she getting wet and then he give her lovebites on her ear, bottom lip, neck and collarbone make her blush hard, drooling as she moan loud, then suddenly her robot bunny ears turn to real ears and a fluff tail appeared on her butt but little bunny energy sphere float around her, a white and violet halo and her eyes turn red along her breasts and butt got a bit bigger.

Zack: wow, you look beautiful.

Tabane: thank you

Zack: and now this

He shove his cock inside of her as she moan in pleasure then he pounder her fast while her legs wrapped around his waist while he spank her ass a lot of time then sicking her breasts and teething her nipples, he rapidly pounding and thrusting as tabane moan so munch she have a goofy face of a smile and eyes roll up.

Tabane: oh yes! OH YES! THIS IS SO AMAZING ZACKYPOO!

Zack: I'M CUMMING!

Tabane: THEN CUM! CUM INSIDE THIS SLUTTY RABBIT!

Here cummed inside of her as she moan loud then she rest on his chest while hugging him.

Zack: so how it feel?

Tabane: so, good~, (make a peace sign) love and piece~.

She notice of her apperance change and notice she have real bunny ears.

Tabane: oh wow, I'm now a real girl bunny.

Zack: a sexy one, which means your a demigoddess now.

Tabane: sure zackypoo~.

They got dressed up as zack pull out a small cube but mixed with black and blue highlight lines and give it to tabane.

Zack: here you go funny bunny , mixed of upgrade, our abilities and the allpsark, the spark combination.

Tabane: EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! this is amazing thank you zackypoo!

She hugged him.

Houki: found you!

She turn to see zack's girls along akaru, the taros and the 2 autobots.

Tabane: hello houki.

Then they notice she have rabbit ears and her appearance change as they glared at her.

Tabane: yeah, that's right, I have sex with him now, and I can do it again! (snatch zack and runs away) yoink!

Chifuyu and houki use gravity as tabane stop in mid air.

Tabane: hey! No fair!

Maya: oh no!

They let Tabane change back to her appearance except the bunny ears, as everyone turn to see Maya.

Zack: oh maya.

Maya: (run up to the group) miss orimora! Zack! Look at this.

Chifuyu and zack look thought the pages of the phone then a hologram to show make them eyes wide a little, as so do optimus and bumblebee.

Chifuyu: it's a level S priority mission.

Zack: an another unknown mission which me, bee and optimus are familiar our enemies and dung try to do which is big and serious.

Chifuyu: (nodded to zack and look to the gang) this test is suspended for now! I'm afraid there's something I'lll be needing all of you for.

Maya: hang on, who's that strangely dress woman and the one who looks like you, (turn optimus and bumblebee) ROBOTS?!

Zack: long story, but to cut if off short, that tabane, the creator of I.S and houki's older sister, madoka is the long lost sister of chifuyu and ichiya, and these two bots are my old friends.

This shocked and surprise maya but felt jealously that she can senses tabane mate with zack

 **timeskip**

at the room with a computer room and set of group working on the two mission that everyone report.

Chifuyu: 2 hours ago silver gospel a third generation I.S nicknames the gospel what are jointly developed by america and isreal went rouge, reports indicate that the unit began running running while during test maneuvers, that were being carried out in the seas near hawaii, when it is nnow come that it's disappeared from the area where it was originally observed. Whats important is that according to our information it was an unmanned unit.

zack: and this one a bit 2 months they discover what the navy around here in a bit not so far from Hawaii, a distance in the bottom of they ocean is an unknown built giant robotic they never seen and tell is not earth's built but they check every data and detail but is no avail, as in stasic lock and really damage badly so they soon report to take it somewhere to see what it came from or made. Optimus told me with red alert and blurr it was a cybertronian at the ocean but that cybertronian is non other then megatron.

Ichiya: again?

Zack: yes but unlike every con he's a the most dangerous yet as dung help and make him very hard to beat and sometime to me or optimus, since he prove his skills good without weapons and face and survive death, even he was my older brother.

Girls: WHAT?!

Zack: I know, the last time I heard he was dead when me and optimus face him around the space bridge in outer space, I manage to damage his spark a little which he out cold , then when the space bridge exploded, his body wasn't found.

Yuna: and so his body landed in this world.

Zack: exactly, and they plan to revive him.

Rin: but how? The guy's seriously damage.

Ichiya: and you said you damage him.

Zack: yeah but I doubt dung do since he d-(realize and telepathic ) bee tell me what bulkhead do to his last mission retrieving the fragment.

Bumblebee: he said when the cons along ravage come , ravage just someshow scratch it but we gonna it.

Zack then thinking until he got it.

Zack: oh shit!

Bumblebee: what is it?

Houki: what's wrong?

Zack: ravage must've scratch the allspark fragment and somehow collect the shards of the allspark, it didn't do damage as the fragment repair, but the shards is very strong enough like the fragment, so now he got it and give it to dung!

Houki: oh no.

zack: also if they expected to find their leader to revive, however as they need to wait for ravage to come, they need to blend in without attention and other by the human yet in their vehicle mode.

He show a hologram to the girls seeing constructicon vechiles such as a yellow front-end loader,a red bulldozer, Terex RH400 mining excavator, crimson articulated dump truck , black and white cement mixer, yellow crane, a green dump truck then all have green, purple and red lines highlights are on the dock ship along the navy dock landing ships.

Zack: there they are.

Chifuyu: I see.

Madoka: that dump truck is long hual.

Zack: the constricons.

Cecila: the what?

Shadow: The Constructicons are the Decepticons' foremost designers, engineers and builders.

Zack: scrapper the leader, bonecrusher, scavanger, demolisher, mixmaster hightower, and long haul and when they merge into a giant bot name devastator.

Charlotte: those are some enemies you got.

Zack: yeah and here this, before they revive megatron they modified the shard of the allspark, thanks to soundwave who hacked on the satellite downloaded the data of every I.S Unit's Armor and Weapon from every country of japan, ameirca, china, german, france, england and Russia, to mixed it with cybertronain's technology data, if they merge and bring megatron ack to life, means he more dangerous then ever. (shocked everyone)

Chifuyu: this could be a problem.

Zack: yeah and even darkscream and blackout along d-enforcer try to stop us.

Rin: d-enforcer?

Zack: dung's bio-machine troops.

Ichiya: darkscream?

Zack: starscream's older brother.

Cecilia: who's he?

Zack: a highest top air commander and blackout, he was very tough single-handedly obliterating vast numbers of huge bots size of a their ship.

Ichiya: woah that kinda scary.

Zack: I remove his special trump card and along some weapons of his.

Laura: what is his special trump card?

Zack: His feet are equipped with seismic energy dischargers, which allow him to force nearby electronics to shut down with a single stomp.

Charlotte: I see, anything else?

Zack: his vechile mode is a helicopter, (turn chifuyu) optimus gonna assist using jetfire to link up with him, I want me and madoka to go there and stop them to resurrect megatron.

chufuyu: understood.

Then madoka hugs him with a smile.

Madoka: finally, alone with zack.

Shadow hugged his other arm.

Shadow: I'm coming as well, I'm not going to lose to you!

Madoka: we'll see dark meat!

They both glaring eachother while growling.

Zack: anyway chifuyu since we got that mission set, let do with other one.

Chifuyu: right, but one gonna handle this one?

Zack: i suggest ichiya and houki

Tabane: you read my mind zackypoo!

Tabane is upside down phase threw the ceiling while floating.

Zack: hey Tabane, you seem a quick learner of your powers.

Tabane: aw, thank you!

She then hop off of the cealing and tackle him into a hug.

Tabane: so warmmy~ zacky cutey!

Zack: so What'd you think your gift? Give it a test run?

Tabane: yep. And I love it!

Shadow:(snatch zack away and hug his face to her breasts) no one especially a bunny hug him but me!

Tabane: (snatch zack back) your over rated, zackypoo needs a real bunny that can fulfill everything he needs and i know him since he was a cute little baby before you!

Zack: huh? Really?

Tabane: yep! You were so adorable I can't even let you go.

Shadow: (snatch) who are you calling over rated!? I'll slice you to ribbons of calling me that!

Madoka:(snatch zack and hug him) mine, all mine, not yours!

Shadow: i doubt that,(snatch him and hug him tight) not even your chest is too flat to comfort him.

Madoka: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU RODENT!?

She tackle her fight in a dust cloud with tabane

 **Timeskip**

The group are now outside as houki and madoka in their i.s unit.

Tabane: okay houki, unfolding armor activate!

Zack: same with you madoka, unfolding armor activate.

There I.S's start to unfolding and from houki light pink energy is admitting from it and madoka has light blue energy.

Tabane: unfolding armor is now standard to all fourth generation I.S models, to put it in simple termes the Akatsubaki is the next evolutionary step of the yukihira nifata.

Zack: as you controls the guns and shield that the info i gave you but the predator's weapons can help of hunting, stealth and an element of surprise.

Madoka: oh wow.

Houki: the next step?

Tabane: that's right and I use unfolding armor for the unit's entire body, yahoo!

Zack petted her head as she smile.

Zack: very unique Tabby, that should do well for her.

Tabane: yeppy! Zackys petty~!

Zack: tabby, do you know why houki have a grudge and somehow like hate you for some reason?

Tabane: what can I say, being a super scientist can be mobile.

zack: yeah I know is hard but at least take some break around and wish your parents should know this but do you know why ?

tabane: not exactly.

zack: well way back she make a promise to ichiya about her kendo championship way back, since you announce make the government afraid of that weapon be so powerful and dangerous, you already know parents and sisters move to places to places even your sister get interviewing and surveillance , but didn't stop houki from her training since ichiya was the only connect like a sister with her but thanks to the separate, her dark side of rage and violates at the kendo championship , she was sacred of what she almost become ,not even it wasn't her true strength. the promise ichiya made for her six years ago, if houki agree to be her best sister and ever find a boyfriend who like the true them if she win the national kendo tournament of their grade. However, the day of the tournament was also the day the IS were introduced to the world thanks to you. Because of your relate, not only was placed under government protection and Houki was forced to withdraw from the kendo tournament. but she grow disliked you for moving her away from the only friend close to her and abandoning their family. (this shocked tabane and cover her mouth as her bunny ears went down)

Tabane: oh houki, I'm so sorry.

Zack: is not too late, I already talk to her about this while ago last time, Cause I know your not really a bad person, it just troublesome and problem thanks to the government, but I know you love your sister and never mean of this somehow, cause I know deep in her heart she still love and care for her big sister.

She nodes and went up to houki by fly up.

Tabane: houki, want to have a talk?

houki: sure I guess, what is it?

She then hugs houki in surprise as she have anime tears and water like spray out.

Tabane: I'm so sorry houkipoo! Please forgive me!

Houki: what?

Tabane: zacky cutey told me the reason your so mad and don't like me, because your promise to ichi and is all my fault of being a super genius of making the I.S! Even to separate our parents! Waaaaaah! I've been a bad sister!

Houki smiled and hugged her back.

houki: is alright sis, I forgive you, and I'm sorry how harsh I be, but I'm glad you finally understand it and we be together again.

Tabane: yeah, idea! Ding! Ding! since I'm a super genius around I'll make another me to do the work and me-me be with you, zackypoo at the school!

Houki: that's a wonderful idea!

Taane: yepperdoo! As the vice principal! and now let reward our special cute boy for this~.

Houki: I would like that~.

They turn to zack and give a sexy smile as they flew and hugged him in a tackle.

Zack: oh hey houki, tabane.

Houki: hi zacky~.

Tabane: zackypoo~.

Zack:(chuckle) I see you two finally getting along and now sister again, that's terrific.

Houki and tabane are snuggling with zack.

Zack: also houki and ichiya I trust you two on the mission and becareful houki not let this this new I.S get to you, (houki nodded) and you practice your new powers and abilities of part demigoddess?

Houki: (Smile) I sure did, it's awesome.

zack: great, also I believe that dung here as the I.S Destoryer targeting both of you

tabane:hey I bet in spreading by the ocean,remind you of that Shirokishi Incident

suddenly a voice as everyone can hear

dung's voice: oh the white knight huh ? it sure did put out some good fireworks

zack: dung...(growl)

Dung's voice: nice to meet you all, even new and old faces, tabane shinoono the creator of I.S, impressive work for a human so I don't mind have a friend hacked to your little work and project.

Tabane: it's a good thing that your not in person, all afraid of a little chat with us.

Dung's voice: I got business to attend to, at least I'm not an afraid that the white knight Incident by a certain super genius, who can able to hacked those entire missiles from different countries and a person who have great sword skills who you know how to pilot that white knight.

Zack:(turn tabane and chifuyu) say what?

Chifuyu: yeah, sorry zack, a 10 years ago 230,41 missiles around the world were launched all at once, all the hose missile and guidance that true taane hacked them toward japan.

ichiya: and your the Shirokishi ?! the single girl piloting appeared out of nowhere ,single handling shot down all the missiles and vanished ?

dung's voice: if you think that surprising, tabane here the one make Silver Gospel go berserk but I tweak it to corrupted to make it a challenge.

zack turn on tabane and chifuyu with a small glare.

zack: chifuyu you know about this she doing ?

chifuyu: yes(look down sadly)

dung's voice: such delighted meeting the former white knight pilot.

chifuyu: shut it freak ! I'll never forgive you harming my two little sisters !

dung's voice: but it worth it, to bad madoka you had the chance and the power I should give you to killed your enemies.

madkoa: the real enemy who rob my childhood and turn me into a weapon of mass destruction !

Ichiya: and no one harmed our family!

Laura: And I vill oe you payback for messing my mind up!

Dung's voice: whatever, we will meet again soon lewamus prime.

His voice vanished with an evil laugh echo, zack take a deep sigh while his hand tighten to a fist but show a small stern look.

Zack:(turn tabane) shinonono we're gonna have a talk about this mission,(turn chifuyu) especially you orimura.

Tabane and chifuyu are now scared of what is zack going to do to them.

tabane's thought: oh no, I made zackypoo angry at me.

chifuyu's thought: I don't like this.

zack: even I admit, it figure chifuyu good at sword.

Tabane: sure is! Who else have a 35 inch butt slaw, but akay have good-

then chifuyu and akaru whack tabane's head.

Tabane: that's so cruel ch-chan and akay! You split poor miss tabane's brain right in two!

then zack title his head then rubbing and petting her head.

Tabane: (purr) all better now.

Zack: well we get ready to go, since ichiya need assist too help take it down.

Tabane: oh zacky can you make a duplicate for me so I can snuggle you and even your chibi kid form akay told me.

Zack: she told you?

Tabane: yep! Your just so cute that I want to hug you!

zack sigh then he duplicate then poof zack 2 is now in his chibi form.

zack: (raised his hands to her for a hug) bunny!

Tababe then scream loud and hugs him tightly, twirl around.

Tabane: oh zackybooboo! You are so adorable!

zack: anyway let's do this!

zack bright flash then the light died down to see he wears white silver skin along an armor, he has large blue shoulder pads, has white armor chest plate, arm armor, and has a combination helmet of an Optimus prime and has teeth on the mouth cover of a faceplate battle mask, he has gray skin, red gloves metal gloves, green forelegs, blue shoes and his eyes is pitch black but glowing ocean/sky blue and with his I.S merge with it make an awe and surprise to the girls.

Zack?: say hello to lewamus prime, the I.S Guardian!

Ichiya: so cool!

Houki: whoa.

Cecila: oh my.

Rin: so cool.

Charlotte: oh la la.

Laura: oh wow.

Chifuyu: (smile) intresting.

Tabane: that is magnificent!

Shadow: (hug his arm) mine!

Alex: (smile) you still love that nickname do you?

Madoka: whoa.

Yuna: awesome!

Akaru: (tears of joy) that's my boy.

Lewamus Prime: is what I do, madoka, shadow let's go.

Alexis: I'm coming as well!

Yuna: me too!

He nodded as shadow, yuna, madoka and alexis in their I.S Then they see optimus with black and darker gray armor on along jet engine and wings as momotaros along the other taros riding on his back.

Optimus prime: ready lewamus?

Lewamus prime: ready optimus! Alright everyone! Time to roll out!


	6. Chapter 6

The large group is now standing on the beach Ichiya is wonder zack be alright since he, alexis, madoka, and shadow bunny took off.

Ichiya: hope he'll be alright.

Alexis: zack can survive anything that is thrown at him.

Houki: he know what he doing. 

Zack: alright, ichiya and houki I'm counting on you two while i'm gone with shadow and madoka to deal of stopping them to reviving megatron.

They nodded.

zack: alright then, good luck.

He jump and morph to lewamus prime with his i.s then flew off.

Ichiya turn at houki as they both nodded.

Ichiya: now! Byakushiki!

Houki: here we go, Akatsubaki!

They both turn their i.s

 **meanwhile**

with they other girls in the room watching in screen the north atlantic

Chifuyu: this is where zack said about megatron's location in the deepest ocean.

They see the boat and came fall in is a anaimtronic panther like that cyber, hiding with contruction vehicles.

Chifuyu: hmm, that must be the decepticon.

As they see them in robot mode, they see lewamus prime , madoka and shadow bunny arrived.

Lewamus prime: we have arrived chifuyu.

Chifuyu: be cautious zackery, the area around the ship that decepticon wont rest till they arrived their master and along need the construction to rebuilt his body and use the all spark shard.

Lewamus prime: understood, work on ichiya and houki, and i'll report you about the mission.

Chifuyu: understood.

Lewamus prime nodded as he see the deceitpcon flying around.

lewamus prime: we need to help the human and not let them be in dnageorus , those cons will destroy them so madoka you'll help out and take them down, shadow your with me and making sure we wont let those constructicons to revive megatron.

Shadow bunny: yay!

Madoka: very well.

Shadow bunny raspberry her.

Lewamus prime: be nice shadow or i'll change my mind.

Shadow bunny: i'll be good.

Lewamus prime: alright, good luck.

They split up, lewamus prime and shadow flying then spotted the constructicon, they div in the water , they about to go until a missile came.

Shadow bunny: look out!

They move as see darkscream and along his seelers.

Lewamus prime: darkscream.

Darkscream: prime, sorry but I can't let you ruin our hard work, my little brother cant hit be a leader.

Lewamus prime: for ounce I agree but is easy if you cons can be behind prison, that'll solve the problem if you stop resisting.

Darkscream: huh, not exactly.

Lewamus prime: fine then!

He click his ammos and begin friging as he and darkscream is taking it on the sky while shadow bunny slashing some of the seeker drones that keep getting on her ways, till she felt a slash send her crash near a boat, she looked up to see dark rabbit with his own i.s.

Dark rabbit: dung said you always be with prime.

Shadow bunny: dark, should've know your coming.

Dark rabbit: and cant see my little sister?

Shadow bunny: grr…

Dark rabbit blocked her blade the both glared , they flew out clashing and pushing each other.

Shadow bunny: I have no brother!

Dark rabbit: and those people have no life!

He kicked her, then make ab lack and red energy slash toward the people around the ship slash him half exploded.

Shadow bunny charges at dark rabbit then punch him then he knee her stomach.

Shadow bunny: leave them out of this dark! This between you and me!

Dark rabbit: hehehe, very well...queen of light.

Shadow bunny: NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!

She zoom in blurr as they clashing and clang tehir blade make a little shockwave.

Dark rabbit: struck a nerve? But I to say I was impress, to bad I didn't come cuz we should have that sibling bond.

She didn't respond as she dash up swords swinging. but dark rabbit blocking it as they clahsing very wild and in speed, darkscream lewamus prime keep shooting each other while madoka evacuate some of the human safe, she turn to see a helicopter but see there no pilot in there.

Madoka: a decepticon.

It transformed to reveal grindor has arrived.

Gridnor: out of my way human!

Madoka: rather not.

Grindor: then you'll die.

Madoka: I like to see you try.

Madoka fly in and grindor begin shooting bullets and missile as she dodges some of them around, she use her weapon to deflect some stray bullets. Then zoom in bring in her double cannon plasma to shoot him as he got hit then he got crashed since shadow bunny throw dark rabbit at him.

Madoka: shadow, just in time.

Shadow: yeah, just fighting my former brother.

Madoka: I see, shall we take them?

Shadow bunny: gladly.

They dash at them as while lewamus prime and darkscream pushing each other as they went to the water, he turn to see the constructions who done rebuilding megatron's body.

Lewamus prime: no!

He headbutt darkscream's face hard and kick him, he swim to stop them but the constructions added the all spark shard to their leader as a spark jolt, lewamus prime felt grab on his neck. He see megatron who's now fully rebuilt and alive.

Lewamus prime:(glared) megatron…

Megatron: I LIVE AGAIN!

Then megatron came out of the water and throw lewamus prime to the boat.

Megatron: did you think you seen the last of megatron?! Insects!

He fly off along with darkscream, dark rabbit amd grindor.

Lewamus prime: fuck! He's back.

Shadow bunny: sorry for not making it. (flop her ears)

Lewamus prime: is okay, at least you did good kicking your former brother's cotton tail ass.

She hugs him happily.

Lewamus prime: you did good as well madoka fighting grindor.

Madoka: yeah, it's good to get back in after a while.

Lewamus prime: thatwhy your special, my black knight(kiss her on the cheek) also did you heard of , kamen rider. (make madoka smile)

Medoka: why yes I have.

Lewamus prime: what if I told you, I have some.

Madoka: even kamen rider delta?

Lewamus prime: yes.

lewamus prime: ok, madoka, bad news.

Chifuyu: what is it?

Lewamus prime: we was to late, megatron is back.

Chifuyu: darn and we have bad news as well.

Lewamus prime: what is it?

Chifuyu: ichiya is injured.

Lewamus prime: what?! On my way.

 **Timeskip**

zack is now in ichiya's room , ichiya is unconcious laying down and houki with her ribbon remove, letting her hair down.

Zack: w-what happen?

Houki: I… I got careless, i-it was my fault, t-then dung came of a surprise attack.

Zack: dung? He was there?!

Houki nodded then zack hugged her tight to comfort.

Zack: shh, shh, is okay, is alright is not your fault.

Houki: it is my fault! I let my best friend get hurt.

zack: houki, ichiya is still care for you no matter what you did, ichiya is going to be alright, I failed to protect alexis because I wanna live a normal life to take a break but I know she told me, she always be there and not let me down, he need you back up and continue where you left off for good, which is why I swear I would never let us down. I detect where the enemies is, i'm gonna ask you, are you ready to do this and even for ichiya?

She look at him then begin to smile and wipe her tears.

Houki: yes, yes i do, thank you zakcy.

Zack: (Give her the ribbon) your welcome my cute little fox.

She gives him a hug, zack felt something form ichiya.

Zack: _ichiya, what's going on in your head?_

 **Timeskip**

Houki and zack are now at the beach.

Zack: dung have control of the enemy, meaning the girls are out there fighting.

Houki: yeah, we better go help them.

Zack: right (smile) time to roll out!

Zack then change into his I.S and houki in her I.S as they took the skys and fly to the girls

 **Meanwhile**

Dung who in his I.S laughing evil with his i.s dragonic and deadly unleashing an aura.

Laura: don't hold back keep firing!

They fired around him dung dodges then knee shaodw, whammed both yuna and alexis out as they stubmle in flight, dodges madoka's balstet.

Laura: is faster then I expected!

Dung: and your slow traitor!

He about to slash her till got kicked by Cecilia and she fired her cannon kept dodges more then dung notice charlotte.

Charlotte: i got him!

She fired which hit him as he grin as he kept dodging each and every bullet, charlotte sung energy shield getting punch by his energy bullets.

Dung: why wont you girls give up?

Laura: nine! Ve vill never give up!

Dung: humans are stubborn.

Charlotte: and we wont forgive wont you done to zack's life.

Dung: you said is a bad thing, all i wanted, is to ruin and make his life unlimited miserable, (grin) is that's so wrong?

Then laser blasters were fired by rin.

cecila: did you get it!?

rin: no not yet!

then he shake it off then see rin balst more as he fly avoiding it and then houki came in slash at dung's shoulder then madoka and shadow bunny fly up , houki move out of the way as blasing him then alexis fly in rapidly kick his chest a lot ,then elwamus prime flew in and deliver a kick todung;s face.

Lewamus prime: dung.

Dung: prime! Finally we meet face to face.

Lewamus prime: this ends now!

Dung: your right, it does!

He unleahisng a major aura energy ball making the water whirlpool around him, then he gathering from his dragon wings to fired multiple to every girls make an expslosion light flashes till everything stop as to show lewamus prime stop it as came next to him is non other then ichiya.

Lewamus prime: hey ichiya, thank god your alright.

Ichiya: thanks, sorry about that, now lets take that piece of shit down?

lewamus prime: yeah and i have something that will assist you

he toss her a riderwatch, she catch it and see is a riderwarch build.

Ichiya: build?

Lewamus prime: yeah, watch this

he grab the riderwatch and put a link on her I.S

 **I.S FUSION ARMOR! BUILD!**

Then apperared an armor and weapon of build begin to merge at ichiya's i.s to become one, Chestplate , visor wings like, gauntlet of build.

 **FULLMETAL MOONSAULT! RABBIT TANK! YEAH!**

Ichiya: whoa!

Lewamus prime: now let's go!

They flew in as dung fried multiple energy arrows as ichiya using the shield drill and her arm using a shiled mode.

Lewamus prime: that shield, no way.

Houki almost got balst.

Ichhya: houki!

Houki: i'm fine! Don't worry about me!

Then all the girls gather.

Lewamus prime: nice to see you girls, let's take dung down ounce and for all (then he summon his mom's sword)

cecilia: you got it!

Rin: on it!

Charlotte: wee!

Laura: right!

Alexis: you said it!

Shadow bunny: right behind you!

Madoka: no matter what!

Yuna: let's go big bro!

They flew off to go face dung excpt houki.

Houki: zacky, _i wanna fight along side with you...i want to have your back._

She glow golden as her i.s merging of a kistune armor like.

Houki: what's going on? My energy is recharging and now an upgraded armor, so it has to be Akatsubaki fourth gen's special ability. right, let's do this Akatsubaki!

She fly off while dung kept firing at them, lewamus prime kept slashing each of the blast as dung pull out his own sword ,they begin clashing each other make shockwaves around in speed with absolute force then ichiya came using her sword drill and her other sword to speed dash dung multiple times, rin, yuna, shadow bunny, laura and Cecilia unleashing their blast together aiming a lot at dung make him scream in pain, then alexis spin kick and houki slashing energy waves at him then ,everyone backing away. Lewamu prime raised the sword up and twirl it clockwise show an energy circle he speed dash to dung who didn't have time react.

Lewamus prime: **ONSALUGHT'S INFINITY SLASH STRIKE!**

As one single slash as dung screaming of his lungs as energy burn flash around his body, then he exploded of a bright flash light. His is armor is now in pieces as it falls to the ocean

Lewamus prime flew down along ichiya and houki as he turn back to zack and sat down.

Zack: (smile) well, that just prime.

Ichiya: that's satisfying.

Then the build riderwatch pop out as her I.s is back to normal and he catch it.

Zack: yeah.

Houki: so we won?

Zack: uh huh, you girls did great, I'm proud of all of you.

shadow bunny then hugs into his head happily along yuna and alexis join in the hug

 **Timeskip**

they went back the inn and have some r and r.

Zack: man what a day.

Shadow bunny: yeah.

As everyone eating food on the table with kimono, then houki grab his arm to go private outside at night.

Zack: something you need houki?

Houki: yeah, outside of the beach?

Zack: sure.

They went to the cliff side at the beach.

Zack: and to think all this time, dung is dead for good.

Houki: yeah, I'm glad that your here Zack.

Zack: me too, i couldn't done it without you and the rest of the girls.

Houki: oh yeah.

 **Meanwhile**

As the remain of dung who split of of half only one arm dragging out of the sea panting in pain then felt someone, he looked up to see chifuyu, akaru and tabane.

Half of dung: oh shit, you three again.

As they till there pissed but tabane still have of her smile.

Half of dung: (cough) to think, i hack your is and is make mine...(cough) and beaten and now this.

Tabane: you should've never take my designs, I get very antsy over it.

Dang:( chuckle in pain) is worth it, like your the reason, that you r little si-(crunch his nuts with her foot)AAAHHH!

Tabane: i'm sorry, (put more pressure onto his crotch) you were saying something~?

Chifuyu: you have some nerve kidnapped my sisters

Dung: (grunt) it...worth make them weapon since there we-(chifuyu now impale his nuts with her sword) FUCK! AHHH COME ON!

karu: I know I should interfere, but this has gone long enough, chifuyu, tabane, all in favorite of erasing this universes dung?

They raised their hand as akaru snap their finger as dung poof out of nothing.

Akaru: finally he's gone.

?: to bad i missed beating him.

Akaru's eyes wide.

Akaru: that voice

Akaru, tabane and chifuyu turn to see coming is andrew, zack's dad.

Andrew: hi honey! I'm home! (Grin)

Akaru: ANDY! (tackled him to the ground)

Andrew smile as he petted her hair as she crying.

Akaru: I'm so sorry andy , is all my fault , i promise i be back but when i thought you died...i-i...

Andrew: is okay, is okay is was reincarnation and travel so very at to find you, (kiss her on the lips) i love you my stardust.

Akaru: I love you my strong hero.

Andrew: (turn chifuyu and tabane) chi, little rabbit, is great to see you again.

Chifuyu: little andy? Well you've grown.

Tabane: A-CHAN!

Andrew: come on I'm not little no m-(tabane join the hug) gack! I see you two met zack huh?

Tabane: yep!

Andrew: i see (got up) and look who came with me, grandchildren of mine and akaru.

Then came behind the rocks is zech and Aoihi.

Zech: hi.

Aoihi: hey moms, hey grandma.

Tababe: OH GOD THERE SO CUTE!

Chifuyu: my own son and daughter

Akaru: GRANDCHILDREN!

They zoom and hugged them.

Chifuyu: oh zech looks like Zack.

Zech: yeah i get that a lot.

Tabane: oh god they are so cute!

She got an idea and snap her finger as zech and aoihi got bunny girls.

Aoihi: what the?

Zech: (blush embarrassed) mom! (Hide his bunny ears)

Tabane: i cant help it! Your too adorable, wait where zackypoo? 

Her bunny ear went detecting him alone with tabane, she smile and tap her foot as show a rabbit hole as she jump in.

With zack and houki

Zack and houki are now sitting on the cliff side

Zack in a swimtrunks and houki in a white bikini.

Zack: this is really nice, a full moon and great view.

Houki: yeah sure is.

Zack is enjoying houki's company.

They hold hand about to kiss till a hole came between them.

Zack: a rabbit hole?

Then Tabane jumped out and tackled onto him.

Tabane: ZACKYPOO!

Zack: gah! Funnybunny!

Houki: TABANE!

Tabane: sorry sis but i want him too!

She then dodge a blue tear blast.

Tabane: nice try girly girl.

They see who didi it was cecila and they other girls in their i.s

Zack: oh hey girls...

TaBane: sorry girl but he's mine! (grab him) yoink! (zoom)

Houki pissed in her i.s as the girls chase her.

Houki: TABANE! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!

Ichiya: GIVE BACK ZACKY!

Cecilia: hey!

Rin: get back!

Charlotte: hey!

Laura: get back here!

Shadow bunny: MY HUGGY! YOU SLUT!

Madoka: get back here and I promise you I won't kill you!

Alexis: give zack back now!

Yuna: HE'S MY BROTHER GIVE HIM BACK!

Zack: _hehehe, this is interesting._


End file.
